Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki
by Traban16
Summary: While in the stomach of a giant snake, Naruto recieves help like no other... even if it does come from a hand that's wrapped around his throat in a vice-grip... Naruto/Harem
1. The Reincarnation of Lord Sesshomaru

All will be revealed in due time.

Be sure to review if you like my story.

**Chapter 1: The Reincarnation of Lord Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p>Deep within the Forest of Death, the Chunin-hopefuls of the late year were taking the second part of their Chunin Exams; the survival part. Hopefuls from all across the Elemental Nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for the mere chance of being promoted through the ranks; not to mention the change to bring honor and prestige to their home village in the bi-annual Chunin Exams. All of the other villages, including a reluctant Hidden Cloud Village, had sent their Genin teams to compete. Hell, even smaller shinobi villages such as Grass, Star, Rain, Waterfall, and a new village by the name of Sound sent the best of their genin to bring honor and attention to their villages as well.<p>

Because Konoha was playing host to the exams this year they too had many Genin teams eagerly trying to prove their merit and hopefully get a promotion to Chunin rank.

One such team was Team 7.

Sakura Haruno who was named Kunoichi of the Year at the academy. She was known for her brains, but not much else sorely. However, she was also known for beating down Naruto, asking Sasuke for dates, and planning a long-term rape plan on said Sasuke along with several other girls she went to the Ninja Academy with.

Sasuke Uchiha was the titled with Rookie of the Year in this late year's graduating class. He was also one of the two survivors of the grisly fabled Uchiha massacre, though the other survivor, his brother, was said massacre. He was best known for being the village's only super-emo, since all other Uchiha had either died, or left the village.

And then there was young Naruto Uzumaki, the well-known Deadlast of the Academy, and Jinchuriki of the famed Kyuubi. He was a loud-mouthed moron who would sell the shirt off his back for the next bowl of ramen he saw. He regularly fell face-first into traps, and could practically trip over dangerous and not say hello, or apologize for the incident. If it weren't for luck and an unbreakable spirit, the boy probably would have snapped and killed everyone around him with his unchecked power, or killed himself off years ago and left the world to the claws of the Kyuubi once it reformed. In fact, if he were to die without children, then there would be no one who could hold the Kyuubi prisoner ever again, since an Uzumaki child was needed for the sealing of the most powerful of the Tailed Demons.

All of this has led up to the fact that today was just not Naruto's day, that his life suck, and that everything about him was completely disastrous as he struggled against the stomach muscles of an overgrown snake summon. Seriously, that Grass-ninja chick couldn't have sent a cute little puppy to devour him? Why was it always _snakes _that ate _him_? _Why_? His fifth birthday and every one there after? A snake. His last check-up at the hospital which was three months ago? A snake. While he was in the park last Tuesday? A _snake_! While he was eating ramen _just this morning_ before the Exams? A goddamn _SNAKE_! Seriously, this was worst that his last C-rank mission in Wave, and that had a sword-wielding maniac _with no eyebrows_, a _girl _that said she was a _boy_, but _everyone _could tell _she _was a girl, and a _midget _terrorizing a _country _and sucking it dry of its money worst than a whore on Thursday! When he had come back home and told the others, they each took it the wrong way (he still never found what a fetish was), or they thought he was making things up. Thankfully Iruka-sensei had come bursting in to congratulate him on turning Zabuza good at the last second, and killing that midget Gato. After that Hinata fainted because he had been sleeping in a field and totally rape-able without her nearby, Ino because he had been in mortal danger from a girl with gender-confusion (oh, and because Sasuke was nearly killed too), and Kiba because Naruto had got a peek at a girl before him. Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji had only shook his hand and told him, "Better you than me", which he still didn't understand. Oh well, back to the matter at hand…

* * *

><p>"Let me out, you overgrown garden hose! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, and when I am I'll kill you for this!" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep the muscles from crushing him. If only he knew more jutsu, but <em>someone <em>didn't teach him any! Oh, when he got out a list of people were gonna pay, and they would wish that he only turned all their clothes pink and yellow again.

"Come on! It's really cramped in here, and it smells like the back end of a horse!" Naruto yelled, and as if the large snake summon had heard him, and been offended by his words, the muscles compressed top him and pushed him to lay on his stomach on the floor of muscular flesh.

Naruto could practically feel the air being crushed out of his lungs. His vision blurred, even if all he could see was muscles contracting and dripping with stomach slime, but his vision blurred all the same. He began to panic, flailing about and clawing at anything he could just to move, to get out, to be at the ramen stand once again and find that it had all been a dream. He… needed… to get… out…

His vision faded, his eyes closed, and his body stopped it's clawing as he laid still on the floor of flesh. This was the end… of Naruto Uzumaki. Eaten by a giant snake… Oh well, it could have been worst… he could have been killed by Sakura…

Wait… he wasn't dead. No… he wasn't dead just yet, because his throat was being crushed like it was trapped under a boulder. Naruto tried to open his eyes, but found that he could only clench them shut in the intense pain that was upon him.

"Is this what has become of me? A worthless human, and an incompetent one at that. How far down have I fallen?" A calm, cold, and sneering voice said from just in front of him. It was so close that Naruto's eyes had to snap open to find this new person that could help him.

Except, this new person was the one chocking him, and insulting him. The person was clearly one of those nobles that Naruto would always have to deal with when the Old Man wanted him to come to or stay in his office. The person before Naruto was a man dressed in the clothes of a war-fought noble. He wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb pattern on the edges, a large black breastplate connected to a spike _pauldron_ on the left, and what looked to be white fur on the right, matching white _Sashinuki Hakama_ that he wore for pants. His feet covered with pointed black boots. On the man's waist rested three different swords, which Naruto had no doubt were capable of being used against him and used far better than a simple "well" could suffice. The guy's face was that of a male, even if it was slightly girly. Markings on his face in the form of two purple streaks on each cheek reminded Naruto of the Inuzuka clan and a matching purple crescent moon atop his forehead all framed by silver hair that fell towards his waist. The thing that sent shivers of unease up Naruto's spine was the golden orbs that he stared into too deeply, as if the guy was looking directly into his soul and freezing it under a blizzard.

Though the thing that really had Naruto on edge was the somehow familiar the aura coming off the guy before him was. It was almost the same as his own, but he could practically feel the cold indifference in the man's aura, where as his own was said to be warm and compassionate.

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at one another, the man tightened his vice-grip on Naruto's neck, and it was only then did he notice that the guy had actually relaxed it before trying to get Naruto's attention again by retightening it. Naruto stopped staring at him long enough to realize that he was lifted off the ground.

"I can't believe that the Gods would dare insult me like this. It was probably a practical joke, making me into a fool. What is your name, boy?" The calm voice demanded with authority as he relaxed his grip so Naruto could speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered as best he could with the man's hand around his throat. He spoke without any fear or stuttering as he began to glare at the man. The man raised an eyebrow at the cold glare the boy gave him, and allowed himself a small smile before he glared right back at the kid. Perhaps he wasn't as worthless as he had first thought…

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho Inu, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, and you, young Naruto Uzumaki, are my reincarnation. As such you will cease that foolish and detestable act of life now." Sesshomaru commanded as threw Naruto from his hand as if the boy were trash.

Naruto, thanks to years of ninja training, was able to recover half-way in midair and flipped to land on his feet as he slid across the scene. Naruto's blue eyes lost their warmth and became as icy as the winter while he glared at the way Sesshomaru treated him.

"Listen here, _Ses-shockaru_. I don't know _what _you're talkin' about, or what a reincarnation is, but _no one _treats me like trash!" Naruto yelled at Sesshomaru as the man merely returned to glaring at the boy. Did his stupidity know no bounds…?

"You're a fool for wanting the attention of these humans, and for living among them as such a fool." Sesshomaru said calmly, hoping the boy would suddenly grow a brain and catch on to what was happening.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Naruto yelled in confusion as Sesshomaru actually let out a sigh of annoyance. Apparently not…

"You've allowed those pitiful humans of this era to turn you into a moron that knows little to nothing without their help. You're weak, and as my reincarnation I shall _not _allow that!" Sesshomaru snapped as Naruto almost flinched back at the cold sneer the man was speaking in.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice coming out as a whisper as he lowered his head. He had always been called an idiot, weak, and even pitiful, but for some reason the words of this guy were getting to him where he had not let the words of others get…

Sesshomaru then raised his hand at Naruto from across the way, and Naruto stood on guard incase Sesshomaru had a long-distance attack. It was then that a bright white light encamped his vision as Sesshomaru spoke.

"It will take far too long to tell you. So, you'll just have to remember and _relive_!" Sesshomaru said as the light completely took over Naruto's being.

* * *

><p>In the light he saw it all; from beginning to end. His entire life up until the point of Sesshomaru's light attack. He watched his entire life in third person view. He saw his birth from his mother, who was named Kushina and was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He saw his father, how was apparently the Fourth Hokage, fight the Kyuubi down to his last second of life. He watched as his parents' last words were to him, and how much they loved him. He watched as the Old Man fought with the council and the villagers about not killing him while he himself was in a crib sleeping like nothing was going on. He watched as he was almost killed multiple times before he was even two years old. He saw the ANBU protect him like he was family. He even saw the Old Man jump into action a couple of times. He watched it all. He watched Itachi kill his family on the orders of Danzo, behind the Old Man's back, and how Itachi's final words in the village was for Naruto and Sasuke to "grow up and be happy". He saw how Kakashi would hold him during his younger years and talk about his father since when he got older they wouldn't be able to in public. He watched how Asuma would take him out to eat when he was four, and how many other ninja; who all apparently knew Naruto was the son of the Fourth, would do similar things. He even saw how one of the back ninja blocked his memories of those good times saying, "demons don't get happy endings", and how all of the attention and love had to stop once he turned six years-old. He saw it all, and he dropped to the floor crying as the light faded and returned him to his place in front Sesshomaru.<p>

"I really was an idiot…" Naruto said as he dried his tears with the back of his sleeve. Sesshomaru merely nodded, not offering any comfort at all.

"Yes, but that will stop today. No, right _now_." Sesshomaru said harshly as he fully turned to Naruto instead of watching him from the corner of his eye. He had turned away to not watch the boy cry. He hated such weakness, but for now he'd allow it just this once.

"You were a fool for wanting their pitiful human attention through practical jokes when you could have focused on gaining it through your power, intelligence, and noble actions." Sesshomaru berated Naruto as the boy didn't even defend himself.

Now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru was right. Instead of pranking the crap out of people, he could have been doing things like he did in Wave country since the very beginning. Who knows just how powerful and smart he could have been if he hadn't been screwed over by most of his teachers (all except Iruka and a few others), or by the "ninja" that wanted to show him some "really advanced stuff". Hell, he mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu in one night, what else could he have accomplished if he had applied himself to his studies and such.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't waste your breath, dog. Once I'm free, he'll be nothing more than a smear on the ground. The best he could ever hope for would be to become my vessel of destruction and mayhem<strong>." A dark and gruff voice said from the side of both males as a red glow became to appear. It continued to grow and morph until it took the full height and form of the Kyuubi.

Naruto gasped as he looked up at the giant fox demon, but then took a look around and realized that the entire time he had been inside his own mind. How could he have not noticed that before? Was he really that much of a complete moron. A small voice in the back of his head said yes, and he replied for it to shut the hell up.

Sesshomaru merely glanced back at the Kyuubi as he turned to it somewhat. This was the demon sealed away inside his reincarnation? While not as powerful as himself, or even that of his father, the fox demon was still far more powerful than his half-breed mutt of a brother. It would seem that his reincarnation would be even more powerful than anyone could have thought…

"Be silent, fox. I'll deal with you in a moment." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to Naruto.

"**You do not command me, dog! I am the Kyuubi! The Nine-tailed Fox Lord! Master of all Foxes, and Lord of the Eastern Lands back in those times**!" Kyuubi shouted out as Sesshomaru turned back to him.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on still, but when Sesshomaru's aura started to pick up, and became visible, he knew that the Kyuubi was about to be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking. The white of Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as his eyes turned dark blue almost purple color as he glared at the Kyuubi. The markings on him became even more visible and his nails turned to claws as he held up a hand to show them.

"_**I said be silent, fox, or should I silence you by ripping apart your throat**_?" Sesshomaru said in a dark snarl as the Kyuubi made a sound.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the sound was a whimper, and not just any whimper. The fox had affected him his whole life, so he knew more about animals and the like more than even the Inuzuka clan of his village. He easily recognized the whimper as one of complete submission under an alpha. He didn't exactly know why he knew, but he'd stake money on the theory that it was because he and the fox were tied at the soul.

The Kyuubi didn't say another word as it slowly began to morph once again. Naruto was sure that it was going to recede back into the depths of its cage where it once was, but he was completely shocked when he was it was transforming into a female. That was, if the breasts were any indication. Sesshomaru must have caught Naruto's evident confusion, not that it was that hard to miss, since he spoke up.

"Kyuubi, as both a fox demon and Lord of them at that, is able to change its gender depending upon the gender of whoever is the more dominate in power. This is in order to mate with the more powerful being to ensure its own survival and that of its race." Sesshomaru informed Naruto as Naruto merely nodded, still entranced by Kyuubi having boobs.

"So… Kyuubi's a girl now?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"The Kyuubi and all demons of its nature never had a definite gender. The Kyuubi stayed male this long because it was the most powerful being around, and as such would be male and domain whatever females were in the area. Since I am male, and more powerful than Kyuubi, it became female in order to submit to me and my dominance." Sesshomaru explained further as Naruto nodded again.

"Well… are all the other tailed beast like that?" Naruto asked as he remembered overhearing someone talk about a One-tailed demon in the Chunin Exams while they were walking to the Forest of Death.

"Yes, each of them is of that nature, except they are different than you. Those humans which contain the tailed demons aren't tied to their soul. Meaning that their demons can affect them far more or less than Kyuubi does you. The first few may or may not be able to affect the gender of their hosts, but that is for you to find out." Sesshomaru said calmly as he pondered the thought. He was sure that each demon could change the gender of their host, all except for maybe the Eight-tails, but he wanted the boy to have something to do after he returned. And what better thing to than domain several hosts that spontaneously became female.

* * *

><p>"What <em>are <em>you?" Naruto blurted out as Sesshomaru gazed at him. He realized that he was still letting a fraction of his power out and so he repressed it once more and turned back to normal.

"I am a Demon Lord, the highest class of Demon. We were also known as Daiyokai or Great Demons. A daiyokai is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common demons. Most daiyokai have extremely long life spans, some are even borderline immortal less slain in battle. The most defining characteristic of daiyokai are our ability to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life threatened." Sesshomaru explained as Naruto grew more curious, stepping closer to Sesshomaru as he spoke.

"And yokai?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance once again, but this time more at the fact this knowledge wasn't common anymore rather than Naruto not having it.

"They are meager common demons. Nothing really special about them since most have no intellect, and blindly follow their instincts. Some of them are smart, but compared to the likes of me they are fleas to be flicked off my fur at any moment I so chose." Sesshomaru said as Naruto stood directly in front of him, gazing up at him with curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Are there other races, or clans, or whatever?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. There are _half-breeds_, like my younger brother. There are also spirits, holy beings like monks and priestesses, normal humans, and many more sub-categories, but we shall not dive into them since most of them have long since died out." Sesshomaru said as he turned from Naruto and gave the boy a sideway glance. He felt very uncomfortable with the boy piercing him with the warmth of his curious cerulean-blue eyes. It felt too much like Rin when she had been young and carefree…

Naruto, however, was wondering why Sesshomaru had sneered out the word half-breed like it was a poison. Had his younger brother been against him or something? Or perhaps Sesshomaru was just against mix bloods, or something like that?

"Hey, you said that you had been the Demon Lord of the West. What did that mean?" Naruto asked, trying to get away from the uncomfortable silence that hung over them.

"Back in the feudal era of my time, which was about 9,000 years ago, there were very few ninja and many more demons than today. I took over the western lands of the continent I inhabited, and so I was proclaimed as the Demon Lord of the West. The other area, besides the South and Central lands were ruled by one being or another. The East was ruled by Kyuubi back then as the Fox Lands, The North was ruled by a powerful holy monk named Saint Hakushin. The South was not ruled as a whole because of the various Warlords and territories held there, so no one wanted the job of uniting them. It was ruled, however, by a powerful Alchemist named Tousen, but he was killed by his most trusted servant Gin Ichimaru. The Central lands were a place of neutrality. We of the Lords would wage war there or in the Southern lands if we ever fought, but those were few and rare between times." Sesshomaru said as Naruto nodded, only understanding the basics of what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Now-a-days, those Lands have fallen into what they are today. The very land your village is built on was once mine, but my region was split somewhat in two by an angered Water God. Now, your land is that of the East, but it was once all part of the lands west of the ocean." Sesshomaru said, his voice of indifferent reminisces as Naruto watched him.

It was then Naruto had a thought. If he remembered correctly then reincarnation was the rebirth of a being. That made him Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru him. Then that made Naruto a… d-demon, even if it wasn't Kyuubi.

Naruto lowered his head as his expression became that of depression. They were right about him… they were right all along…

"What's with that pathetic expression?" Sesshomaru inquired as he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"The villagers were right about me… I am just a demon after all… Naruto said sadly as Sesshomaru scoffed at him. Naruto's head jerked up as he looked directly at Sesshomaru's raised brow.

"Don't you ever compare us to those filthy pests! We are far above them, and stand almost to the height of the heavens in comparison to those filthy humans as well. Don't _ever _be a fool in my presence again by such feeling sadness over the fact that you are a demon. Just because you're a full Demon Lord now doesn't mean you're comparable to that trash they know to be demons, or that which they _think _you are. Be proud, stand proud, and embrace that which you are." Sesshomaru said as Naruto stood there, shocked that a man like Sesshomaru would give him a "pep-talk", even if he covered it well with his talk of pride and nobility.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru…" Naruto said as Sesshomaru scoffed at him once more.

"I was only speaking the truth. You are me, and I am you. I will _not _have my reincarnation walking about feeling depression over that which he should be proud of. Those humans and half-breed mutts should feel thankful and blessed to even have the chance to kiss at our pure demon-blooded feet." Sesshomaru said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Naruto gazed up at Sesshomaru with more respect and admiration than he did most people. Here was a man that would be proud of anything that he was, and would work hard to improve himself if he wasn't. Naruto's respect for the man grew in leaps and bounds just from his words. Naruto could tell that just because Sesshomaru was a demon, and probably killed way more than his fair share, that the guy was alright. He seemed kind, to an extent, smart, brave, and even compassionate if you knew how to see it. Naruto was sure that if he had been one of the people to serve under Sesshomaru, because he was sure that there were very few categories that Sesshomaru had besides servants and mutts, humans, and other Lords, that Sesshomaru would have treated him with respect and fairness, again to a certain extend.

* * *

><p>Naruto then noticed that, as he looked at Sesshomaru's whole, that the ends of Sesshomaru's clothes were beginning to fade into specks of light. Sesshomaru himself must have noticed it to, because the Demon Lord cursed aloud as he narrowed his eyes at the part of him that was fading.<p>

"Damn, I thought I had more time. Naruto, I am fading. I don't have much time, but know this. We are not exactly the same being even though you are my reincarnation. You have your soul and I have mine. My soul is leaving, but once I completely fade you will have everything that I once did in life. That includes my memories, intellect, abilities, powers, and weapons. Everything that was me will be you, but you will still retain yourself. Meaning that you won't become anymore like me than you want to." Sesshomaru said as nearly all his bottom half had faded.

"But wait! We just got talking, and now you have to go! Why can't you stay?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru smiled at him; actually smiled broad and kindly as he gazed down at Naruto. Naruto guessed it was merely because he'd be going that he actually allowed himself to smile so openly.

"You don't need me, young Naruto Uzumaki. I am you, and soon you will have everything that was mine. You'll find companions, servants, and maybe even a few good females to mate with." Sesshomaru said as Naruto blushed slightly at his last words.

"Yes, Naruto, you will mate, and with more than one. You can have as many as you wish to limit yourself to. I myself had but only five while my father had thirty-seven. You will have an alpha-wife, such as my mother with my father, but after her you can have any female you wish to; demon, half-breed, or even human if you wish. My first and alpha-wife was a human woman by the name of Rin and the others were demons, so don't feel discouraged by my views on most."

"…okay, but… will I ever see you again?" Naruto said. He liked Sesshomaru, and if he could, would have wished the man to be his adopted-father or at least elder brother.

"No, but like I've been saying for the past few minutes; I am you, and you are I. I have… faith that you will become someone I would be proud of. Become the person I could not be, do the things I could not do, and love all those you hold dear to you as I could not. You are Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, and you will be a great reincarnation, young and unpredictable Naruto." Sesshomaru said as his head faded, his last words echoing as he disappeared, "_I believe in you_…"

"I will be great, Sesshomaru! You just watch! I'll raise our legacy once more, from this moment forth! I am Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, and I _will _become just as great as you were! I _will _be the Demon Lord of the East!" Naruto declared as he watched the last particles of Sesshomaru's being disappear. He smiled with new found determination to become every bit as great as Sesshomaru.

Suddenly there was a blinding light that filled his vision before everything went into a blackening darkness.

Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki would become a name and man to be feared…


	2. Come, Jaken

**I'm so glad at how well recieved this story was. I thought it would be a good idea, but I didn't know that people would like it as quickly. Thanks for the reviews guys, and because I recieved the 10 reviews so quickly after the start, I'm gonna give you guys this chapter as a gift.**

**Also, I've noticed that my other Naruto story, The REAL 5th Hokage, has basically "collected dust" so to speak. I'm currently working on the chapter, and I've gotten this really good ending for it (at least I think so), but I'm not sure how the middle should run. Perhaps I could take suggestions from you guys.**

**The fight is Naruto and Yamato VS. Deidara. I hope you guys can help, because I'm at a lost at the moment, and who knows how long it'll be until I figure out a good way to reach the end. **

**Oh well, on with the show...**

**All will be revealed in due time.**

**Be sure to review if you like my story.**

**Chapter 2: Come, Jaken**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke within the stomach of the large snake which ate him. He was surprised to find himself far more disgusted with the fact rather than panicked by it. He stood up, apparently his own strength now greatly stronger. His body's normal strength now mostly ignored the muscles which tried to suppress him as he stood with ease even though the summon was using all it's might to keep him down.<p>

"So, it happened faster than I would have thought it to. Amusing, but…" Naruto said, trailing off as he frowned at his surrounds. How dare this _filth _devour _him_!

Naruto briefly allowed himself to feel surprise at the fact that his every sense had been heightened beyond his previous believes. He could hear, smell, and see everything like never before. After quickly getting use to his new senses, Naruto sniffed out what he thought he had smelt, and it was there alright. This snake summon, and probably all summons now that he thought about it, had some demon blood coursing through its veins. The snake that had eaten him was half-demon, a half-blood, a _half-breed_! For some reason, probably the Sesshomaru in him, that made his blood boil. Searching through his inner Sesshomaru, Naruto found that the reason he hated half-breeds was because Inuyasha, his younger brother, had been one, and because the boy had got their father's most feared weapon, the _**Tessaiga**_. That most terrible of blades should have been his, but because of his disdain for humans it went to his brother at the time. Now that he knew of compassion and love for humans he could wield it, but he didn't have need nor want of it now that he had _**Bakusaiga**_, and _**Tenseiga**_. Oh well, he would still detest most half-breeds even in this life, so Naruto decided to restart his dislike with the snake that dared to make a meal of him.

"You dare consume me, you half-breed trash. I'll show you what happens to those that don't know their place." Naruto said as he raised his hand, cracking the knuckles by simply flexing his fingers like he and his half-breed brother had done in the past life.

As if hearing what Naruto had said and sensing the sudden build of demonic energy, the snake started thrashing around the clearing it was in. It hissed dangerously, as if to stop Naruto from destroying it. Suddenly a slash of purple energy escaped the snake's stomach as it stopped all movement. It wasn't too long after that three more slashes came from its middle area and it fell still as if dead before it disappeared in plumes of smoke.

Naruto stepped out of the smoke as he flexed his fingers once more. As he watched the smoke fade into nothingness.

"I allowed you to live, trash. Be sure that next time we meet that you know your place when confronted with the Lord of the East, Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki." Naruto sneered at the smoke as he knew the snake wouldn't die so easily.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at himself as he raised a brow. He didn't know that Sesshomaru's very clothes would become his own while still inside the snake's belly. He wore Sesshomaru's armor, including the spiked pauldron that covered his right shoulder instead of his left like Sesshomaru's had. It was attached to the upper section of his cuirass. From Sesshomaru's memories, he knew that when damaged, his armor would automatically regenerate itself using demon energy. His brow rose even further as he realized that both his armor and his long flowing sash had a more Land of Earth influence, as opposed to the customary Land of Fire armor and sash that was normally worn by nobles from his country. Oh well, he could fix it with a snap of his fingers… Done!<p>

His kimono-top, which was mostly white with a, instead of red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, held an orange color instead, showing that he is of royal birth. He wore the same type of pants that Sesshomaru did. The _Sashinuki Hakama_, (a type of traditional flowing pants), were gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect like with Sesshomaru's own. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots, instead of his blue shinobi-sandals. The right side of his collar featured the crest of the Azai clan (the human name for the Great Dog Demon clan), if Naruto remembered correctly from his previous life's memories.

Naruto looked over his left shoulder only to see a long, thick, and yet soft fur that he could feel coming from his shoulder, but wasn't exactly sure where it started from on him. It was blond unlike Sesshomaru's silver one, which meant that it was a natural-color thing and not just one of Sesshomaru's weapons. Naruto turned his attention to his right hip as he looked down at the two swords hanging from it. Tenseiga was there, and so was his Bakusaiga. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at Tenseiga. He wasn't sure why since the sword couldn't be used to kill, but he was glad to have it all the same. It reminded him of his father… or past-life father as it were…

Deciding to find some water to wash off the strong scent of snake guts and see his face in, Naruto sniffed at the air in order to find a stream or something. He was able to pick out the scent of running water and fish not too far from where he stood, so he turned to his side and began walking toward it as the smell got stronger and stronger with each step.

As he moved toward where the water was, having walked for a full minute, three small patches of ground rippled like liquid as it gave way to a Genin team from the Hidden Rain village. Naruto didn't even bother with them as he continued to move toward the water. He needed something to see his face in to be sure he didn't have that blue moon in the middle of his forehead.

"We should capture this guy and have him lead us back to his team; in case he doesn't have the scroll." One of the two males on the team whispered as they looked in the direction Naruto walked off in. Naruto could easily sense and smell them, but he wouldn't bother himself with killing them off if they didn't attack him. He could, however, hear every whispered word they spoke.

"Why not, if he doesn't have the scroll and refuses to cooperate then… we can always leave a fresh corpse behind for those poor woodland critters." The only female of the team said with a chuckle. Naruto could easily pick up that she was obvious in control of the team as they leapt into the trees above his path to water.

"I can't wait to kill one of Konoha brat!" The last member of the team mumbled as they all picked up speed while suppressing their chakra as if Naruto still couldn't sense them.

* * *

><p>After walking some more, Naruto found the body of water he had smelt. It was a stream that ran naturally through the forest, and he was sure that it reached the center of the forest as well. He bent down to the waters' edge, and washed himself and clothes using the water and his own demonic power, drying them in the same way.<p>

After washing and re-clothing himself, Naruto sat at the waters' edge to look at his changes and he wasn't disappointed, but rather relieved that he didn't have a moon on his forehead. Naruto looked like he did before meeting his past-self for the most part. Same tanned-peach skin tone, but now his facial structure was that of Sesshomaru's. He kept his own blue eyes instead of having gold ones, and his three whisker marks as well, but they seemed to be a bit broader and faintly purple now. His hair was still blond, but was now as long, smooth, and silky as Sesshomaru's had been.

Just as Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he tilted his head to the right slightly as a kunai when whizzing past him and into the stream with a loud splash. Naruto sighed again, but this time in annoyance as he stood to full height.

"I've no time to deal with the likes of you three, so let's make this quick. Why don't you fools reveal yourselves? I've known you were following me from the very beginning." Naruto said as his attackers showed themselves. They had no problem rising up from the ground in battle-stances a few feet away from him, all three smirking with confidence at their easy kill.

"Listen up, _bud_. Clearly you're at a disadvantage here, so why don't you just hand-over your scroll. If you don't have it, then show us where your team is and we can take it from them. No harm, no foul." The female leader of the team demanded as Naruto turned his head to the side to glance at the foolish humans that dared challenge him.

"Why would I do that, girl? I don't have a scroll for you to take, not that you _could _even if I had one. Now be gone pests." Naruto replied calmly as he turned back to the stream to finish observing his reflection. The team must have been insulted by his words as he felt their chakra spike some after he turned from them.

"You… _bastard_! Take this!" One of the two boys growled as he blurred through hand-signs and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bombs**_!"

Naruto watched impassively, yet with a raised brow, as the dragon made entirely of mud rose from the mucky earth near the bank of the stream, and shot mud projectiles at him. The attack closed the distance between himself and the dragon quickly, slamming into the ground creating a cloud of dust and debris as it broke up more rock and dirt in an effort to crush Naruto into nothingness. After about a moment of complete silence, the Genin rose up from the ground with a grin.

"Nice going Hakim, you just cost us a free scroll with that!" The other boy complained as the female slapped her teammate upside the head.

"Fuck you two; there are other teams out there. Besides, the guy was all talk anyway." Hakim said with a cool scowl before smirking as they waited for the dust to settle so they could see the body. When the dust did settle all that was left was the deep gouge that let water from the stream to pool in it; however their opponent stood a few feet to the right looking completely unharmed.

"What the hell? There's no way you were able to dodge my attack! It hit was less than an inch from your face when it hit!" Hakim exclaimed while shifting his gaze to his two teammates who just nodded in agreement, pulling out kunai in case they needed them.

"Amusing that ninja from the Hidden Rain would use Earth jutsu." Naruto said coolly as he gazed at the three ninja, "I'm feeling slightly compassionate today, so leave and take your team with you before I remove you from this world." Naruto replied while dismissing the entire Rain team as he turned from them.

"What the… How _dare _you? Let's kill this Konoha brat together Kazak, Nami!" Hakim shouted in rage. He was nearly seeing red at the fact of being ignored by the weirdly dressed ninja. Hakim's teammates gave their nods as they all flew through hand-signs at the same time.

"_**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bombs**_!" Hakim yelled as another dragon erupted in front of him with its mouth open wide.

"_**Ninja Art: Rain of Needles**_!" Kazak said calmly as he threw his umbrella from his back high into the air. The umbrella spun in midair as needle began to shot of out it toward Naruto. Naruto's nose picked up the faintest scents of poison and gunpowder coming off them as they flew toward him. Exploding poison needles… that was new…

"_**Water Style: Tsunami**_!" Nami, the female leader, yelled as she slammed her hands on the ground and a huge wave of water came from the stream behind Naruto, threatening to swallow him whole as he raised a brow at it.

"Try dodging all of our strongest attacks combined, _big man_!" Hakim challenged as all three jutsu collided where Naruto was standing with such force that the area itself shook as the three jutsu exploded on contact with one another.

When the dust settled from that attack the Rain team stopped to admire their teamwork at dispatching a Konoha Genin.

"Damn, that felt good!" Kazak said as he exchanged a high-five with Nami.

"Yeah, I bet that Konoha bastard is wishing he hadn't messed with us now that he's dead. Hah, there isn't even a body to help the poor animals feed." Nami said with a cackle and lopsided grin as Hakim nodded.

"Who says I'm dead? Because if that is the best you have to offer, then humans are only a little less pathetic than in my last life. Though some of them were far more powerful than that display…" Naruto's voice came from right behind the three Genin, they tried to turn and react, but they couldn't before Nami was sliced in half by a flash of light and Naruto was no longer there.

Naruto just watched impassively as his Whip of Light sliced the girl in half at the middle. He didn't want to kill her with his hands, because killing females always made him feel badly, even when he was Sesshomaru. The two boys snapped toward him as their faces contorted in anger. He flicked his wrist but once and the whip moved in a wide arc as it sliced the boy named Kazak's head from his shoulders with ease. Slowly, as if time were moving in slow motion, the two bodies fell the bodies slumped to the ground with the heads of the horror-stricken faces lying nearby the one surviving boy, Hakim.

The boy's face when from red with anger, to pale with fear and horror very quickly. Naruto decided that he would give the bragging boy a fate worse than death itself. He slowly advanced on the boy as the ninja tried to turn and run, but tripped over am overgrown root directly behind him. Fear overloaded his every instinct and sense as all he could think about was the… demon of a boy, no this was a demon of a man, slowly making his way to kill him in the most painful manner possible for running his mouth.

"Please! Please, dear Kami, don't kill me! I'm only 16 years-old! I don't even have a family or _girlfriend_! My two teammates were all I had! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, just spare me!" Hakim shouted as Naruto stopped directly in front of him.

"Anything?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he suppressed his smirk. It was going exactly how he wanted.

"Yes, anything! I'm yours to command, my Lord. Please use me as you see fit, just please spare my pitiful life!" Hakim groveled as tears ran down his face. He had nothing but his life to cling to, and if he could have that just one more day, then he'd glad follow this demon man to the ends of the Earth.

"Then you'll serve me until the end of your days. Do you understand?" Naruto said calmly as his eyes bore into Hakim's when the boy looked up.

"Yes, my Lord. I am but a vessel for you to command. Do with me as you will." Hakim said as he bowed lowly, his nose in the dirt as Naruto watched him with a raised brow. It reminded him of someone from his last life.

Oh yeah, Jaken! What had ever happened to his favorite servant and imp? Oh yeah, he had died in battle… But that didn't mean that he couldn't return, if he and Tenseiga had anything to say about it.

"Good, then you will serve me as you have always… Jaken." Naruto said as the boy looked up slowly in confusion.

Hakim's confusion, and fear, only grew more once he saw that Naruto already had one of his swords out and was in mid-swing with it. The sword slashed him in two, but it felt like his soul had been cut and then re-sown with new thread as he fell backward into the ground. There was no physical wound to be had, but the boy's mind and soul were forever changed as he got off the ground with the worst headache he ever had. Suddenly memories and mindsets that weren't his own flashed before him as another life was played through his mind. The worst part was that he couldn't stop anything that was happening to him as this other life seemed to weave itself into his very core. As he got up, all of this happening in the span of a few seconds, he knew everything and more of what he was, who he was, and who he served.

"Uhh…" Hakim said as he rubbed his head, but then he looked up and saw a sight that he hadn't seen in many years. True he seemed to have changed in appearance, but there was no mistaking that aura, or those blades that rested at his right hip, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Nice to see that you're awake, Jaken. A peaceful sleep I hope? And it's Naruto now." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Though he'd never admit it aloud, as neither Naruto nor Sesshomaru, he had always held a soft spot for the imp. The demon had followed him literally into Hell and back simply because of his loyalty. Plus, it helped that at some points along the way that Jaken was quite amusing…

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to you? You're… _human_. And so am _I_! Oh, my Lord what has become of us?" Jaken, now refusing to go by that stupid name Hakim, said as he wept tears of disgust at being a pitiful human.

"Relax, Jaken. We may appear to be humans, but our auras and beings are still that of demons." Naruto said as inwardly sighed at the fact that Jaken would never call him anything but Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken nodded slowly as he started to remember some things. He then remembered the most terrifying thing of all: he had willingly attacked Lord Sesshomaru. He got back down on the ground, nose buried deep into the Earth as he groveled at Naruto's feet. Naruto raised a brow at the act, but said nothing as he was too amused by it.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me and this pitiful body's actions earlier, my Lord! Had I been in my right mind, I would never be so fool-hearty to attack you!" Jaken said as Naruto chuckled softly. Watching Jaken's new body grovel as it was amused him more than when Jaken had been a small green imp.

The body Jaken had sported spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead. He carried an oxygen tank and an umbrella on his back. He wore a worn brown jumpsuit like most Rain ninja, and blue shinobi sandals. He was also somewhat smaller than his teammates had been, standing a little more than halfway at Naruto's new height of 5' 9".

"Come Jaken, we're going." Naruto said as his nose picked up on the scent of that Grass ninja girl. Even before he had changed, he had picked up her scent when she was near him from before the start of the second stage of the Exams. It reeked of snakes, and something not human.

"_Could that smaller scent be demon…? No, it lacks the primal aura of a demon. It's like that of a half-breed, but still too diluted to be. Is it… no, it can't be_…" Naruto thought as he walked in the direction of the girl. His nose could tell the body was that of a female, but the scent wasn't. It was almost like that of the Exam proctor, Anko, but Anko's scent wasn't nearly as… foul as the one he was sniffing out from the girl who was truly not a girl.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Naruto heard exclaimed behind him as he didn't even bother to show himself. Jaken was behind him in record time since his new body was well trained in physical activities, and ninja endurance.

"Let's move fast, Jaken. I can sense those two I'm forced to call teammates fighting that snake being." Naruto said as he let his new sense of smell lead him towards his destination. He and Jaken took toward the trees as Naruto flew and Jaken hopped from tree to tree keeping pace.

"This is most wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru. Now I'm able to keep pace with you and not be left behind." Jaken said as Naruto allowed himself a small smile. Jaken was so amusing sometimes, especially since he wasn't watching where he was hopping while he spoke and ended up imprinting himself into a rather large tree branch.

* * *

><p>All the while they traveled; Jaken just couldn't get over how much kinder and expressive Lord Sesshomaru had gotten as his reincarnation. Sure some parts of him were the same, but some things about him had changed drastically. He talked more now for one, as he had been speaking about the reincarnation thing. But Lord Sesshomaru had stayed the same when it came to fury, as proven by the way he perfectly killed the three teams of ninja that had stood in their way of reaching wherever they were going. He knew, now more than ever, that Lord Sesshomaru may be kind, more openly now then in the past, but he was still a man to fear and respect, again now more than even in the past.<p>

They had arrived in a part of the forest that Jaken couldn't recall from his more recent memories. However, Jaken was glad he was with Lord Sesshomaru as he sensed two powerful chakras doing battle just up ahead. It seemed that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to see these two entities, or maybe just one of them. One was more than five times as powerful as the other, but when compared to Lord Sesshomaru, both beings might as well have been fleas like that blasted Myoga that had served that half-breed mutt Inuyasha.

As they reached the source of the two clashing chakras, Naruto glanced to the side as he smelt Sakura's scent of flowers and a slight perfume. He could clearly she the foolish girl, just standing there watching as Sasuke battled the Grass ninja. He wasn't surprised that Sakura wasn't fighting, but more of the fact that she wasn't hiding since Sasuke was trying to _protect _her.

It seemed that they had arrived directly in a break of the battle as Naruto stopped flying and landed on a low branch, Jaken landing and kneeling right beside him.

"My Lord, who is that fool-hearty boy trying to fight the Grass-ninja woman?" Jaken asked since he was pretty sure Naruto held the answer.

"That boy is Sasuke Uchiha, and he seems to be getting toyed with by the Grass woman." Naruto said quietly as he surveyed the battle with cold, calculating eyes. Jaken expressed his shock with widening eyes as he remembered many things of the Uchiha clan.

"I see…" Jaken said as he too watched with interest.

"So Sasuke-kun shall we resume our little game? I'm going to step it up a notch, try not to die too quickly okay?" Grass-ninja said as she cocked her head slightly to the side while pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke just grabbed a kunai from his own holster while trying to catch his second wind to continue fighting. He didn't get much time to as he watched the girl close the distance through his Sharingan.

Punches, kicks, and slashes from the kunai in their hands was either blocked or dodge by the other, Sasuke held his own barely as he managed to block and counter whatever attacks came his way. However, his opponent was too skilled for him to land any attacks as he was slowly being pushed back by her.

"Come now, Sasuke. Don't tell me that's all you've got left…" The Grass kunoichi taunted as she strung together combinations that Sasuke was barely able to dodge thanks to the powers of his Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto was not impressed by the fight in the least. He barely had to shift his eyes to keep up with the high-speed battle before him. He could see every small move they made, but could see Jaken, out the corner of his eyes, trying hard to keep up with the woman's movements. He didn't blame Jaken for it though. The woman was at least as strong as a Jonin, while Jaken's body was probably only trained up to Chunin standards.

Sasuke silently prayed for an opening to strike when he spotted one, quickly he wove inside an off thrown slash and gave his opponent a vicious back fist to the stomach followed by an uppercut that had her falling back. Until she went with the hit and rolled low into a sweeping kick, knocking Sasuke off balance as she then finished up with a rising cartwheel kick that sent him flying into a nearby tree. Naruto raised a brow at the very snake-like fighting style the woman was using as he glanced at Jaken from the corner of his eye again.

"Jaken?" Naruto called as Jaken's head jerked up to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" Jaken asked in response.

"Are there any powerful ninja who have an affliction with snakes, or snake-like creatures in this time?" Naruto asked as Jaken took a moment to think.

"Yes, my Lord. There are only two which come to mind that have made reputations for themselves in this time. There is Orochimaru of the Sannin, and Anko Mitarashi also known as the Snake Whore of Konoha." Jaken said as Naruto sneered at Anko's nickname. He was sure she didn't give herself that name, but just to be sure…

"Are those titles self-proclaimed, Jaken?" Naruto asked as Jaken shook his head.

"No, my Lord. From my time in the Hidden Rain, I served under a powerful ninja named Hanzo before his death. He gave the three legendary Sannin their title in battle against them during the Second Ninja War. They were supposedly the only ninjas to survive in battle against him." Jaken explained as Naruto nodded.

"And of Anko?" Naruto asked shortly as he continued to look at Jaken from the corner of his eye.

"It is more of a dark mark on her rather than an appeal to herself. It was given to her in place of her former title of Snake Princess. She was known as the Snake Princess back when Orochimaru was a part of the Hidden Leaf, but when he fled she was still there for them to take their anger and hate out on. They beat her, and named her the Snake Whore for Orochimaru's actions, my Lord. Humans can be so cruel…" Jaken said as Naruto nodded to the last sentiment. He knew all about human cruelty…

"Did they… harm her… sexually?" Naruto asked as Jaken shook his head.

"Gladly enough, the humans of this village have some morals. Though I can't say that the physical and mentally abuse done to her haven't taken their toll on her. Did you see her at the beginning of this Examination, my Lord? Such a poor human girl… almost like that of poor Rin…" Jaken said as Naruto's spine stiffened, but relaxed as he snarled at the thoughts creeping into his mind.

What if Rin had been in Anko's place, or even his? He would have crushed this village down to every last man, woman, and maybe even child if they had abused Rin like they did himself and Anko. Women and children deserved far better than this village was offering, but at least this village drew the line at rape and possibly a few other things, even if it wasn't enough to satisfy his anger and bloodlust.

Naruto and Jaken turned back to the battle as they saw Sasuke slam into a tree with enough force to rattle his entire body as he then hit the branch under him, howling in pain. He struggled to compose himself as he slowly got to his feet while looking at his opponent through a fatigued red and black gaze.

"Well that was entertaining; maybe you truly are worthy of your Uchiha name Sasuke. Allow me to give you a token of my appreciation." The woman said with a smile as her neck stretched before Sasuke could react.

"My Lord, we must do something. I sense demonic energy at play in her all of a sudden." Jaken said as he made to intercept the woman, but Naruto moved a hand in front him to stop him.

"No Jaken, let's see what happens…" Naruto said without tearing his gaze from the woman's extended form. He had picked up on the demonic energy when the woman first started building it up into her teeth. He wasn't sure about it, but he could tell that it was the same as what he had sensed from Anko and the Grass woman herself. He'd see if his earlier theory was correct, and then crush whatever the woman did to Sasuke later.

The woman sank her fangs into Sasuke's neck, causing him to scream out in pain as a tattoo began to form where he was bitten. Sasuke fell to his knees as Sakura was at his side in an instant.

"Ahhgggrgggggh! What… W-what have you done… to me?" Sasuke groaned out as his neck began to flare out of intense pain and he felt his energy completely leave him in a flash.

"Sasuke! What did you do to him?" Sakura cried out as she leapt to his side after seeing her crush downed by whatever the woman did to him.

"Kukukuku! I've just given Sasuke a parting _gift _to help him achieve his goals if he survives the rest of these exams. Sasuke-kun, I look forward to monitoring your growth as a ninja and just so you don't forget my name, it is… Orochimaru! Farewell for now, my dear Sasuke." The Grass woman, now known to be Orochimaru, replied as he slowly seemed to sink into the earth itself leaving the area quiet save for Sasuke's screams of pain before he passed out as well.

"So… I was right, it was Orochimaru that Sasuke was doing battle with. Come Jakken, we're leaving to somewhere else." Naruto said as he turned on heel, but caught the flash of something on his golden sash. It was his Konoha headband. He had wondered where it went and how those ninja had all identified him as a Konoha ninja. Oh well…

"Where to, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as Naruto pointed in a general direction before he took off in flight. Jaken sighed as he too took off, but into the trees instead of the air itself.

Orochimaru arose from the tree the two had been standing on as he frowned a bit. The guy dressed in spotless noble clothing was powerful. Far more powerful than himself, a Sanin was, and it seemed that the man had a rather faithful servant with him as well that could probably go toe-to-toe with Kabuto if the need ever came up.

"Hmm… who are you… Lord Sesshomaru?" Orochimaru asked himself before sinking back into the tree slowly. He had sensed them watching his battle and he had planned to kill them until he got a good feel for the man's powerful aura. It was in perfect balance, but seemed to be even more potent than his Curse Mark's chakra was. This Sesshomaru was a dangerous character…

* * *

><p>Orochimaru wasn't the only one to sense Naruto's newfound power. All around the forest people and even animals were still sensing his first emergence from the snake. Akamaru was still stuffed in Kiba's jacket, but not from fear of Gaara anymore, but from fear of the most powerful domain being it had ever smelt. Kiba was glancing around every so often for the same reason. He was sure that if the domain he smelt in the forest came his team's way that they'd all either bow down or die. Shino was the same, but Hinata was more worried for Naruto than herself at the encounter of the person Kiba and Shino had warned her about. She wasn't an animal-ninja, so she couldn't sense out anything but the large amount of chakra this guy possessed, and when she had tried her Byakugan, much like Neji had, she had nearly gone blind from glancing in his direction. Shikamaru and his team had figured it out from the way the animals were attack, since they weren't attacking people anymore, but more of submitting to whoever or whatever was out there. Hell even Gaara was glancing about in fear as he heard his "mother" telling him to stay far away from whomever was that powerful.<p>

It seemed that Lord Sesshomaru was being feared by many, even when not near them…


	3. Stillness, thy name is Naruto Sesshomaru

**All will be revealed in due time.**

**Be sure to review if you like my story.**

_**Chapter 3: Stillness, thy name is Naruto Sesshomaru**_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, don't worry I'll get you somewhere safe." Sakura said with concern as Sasuke fell into her lap. She looked around for what felt like an eternity before getting up and carrying, half-dragging Sasuke's unconscious form with her. For a moment, she stopped when she remembered her other teammate, and the fact that he had been tossed somewhere into the forest by the gust of wind that the Grass kunoichi earlier.<p>

"_That's right! I almost completely forgot about Naruto. What can I do? I can't just leave him out there and behind, or we can't pass the second exam. But… right now, Sasuke-kun is here and needs me more than ever_." Sakura thought as she gripped Sasuke tighter. Soon another voice, her inner fangirl, had popped into her head with its own opinion about how to go about this delicate situation, and what decision that Sakura should make.

"_Cha! Just leave that idiot out there. The moron, it was his own fault for not being more prepared. He's better off wherever he is! Probably sleeping in the trees somewhere dreaming about his precious ramen. All that matters right now is Sasuke-kun and getting him somewhere safe_!" Inner-Sakura shouted in her normal love-struck rant, to which Sakura agreed wholeheartedly since her inner-voice never failed her before.

"_Right! That ramen-lovin' idiot can fend for himself. I know Sasuke-kun can find us two scrolls and a way to pass without him, and I'm sure he'll probably find us before the end of the Exam anyway, so it wouldn't matter_." Sakura said, agreeing with her inner-self as she dragged Sasuke along with her to find shelter, completely unaware of the fact that Naruto stopped in midair as he suddenly growled menacingly at seemingly nothing.

* * *

><p>Jaken stopped on a branch just behind his Lord as he felt Naruto's energy rise some, and heard the growl.<p>

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Jaken asked somewhat fearfully. If Lord Sesshomaru was growling at something or someone, that meant they were dying today, and far worse than the person could possibly imagine.

"Someone, somewhere, has just insulted me _and _my beloved ramen. They shall pay dearly for their ignorance, and they will pay with their _lives_." Naruto said, completely serious and entirely ominous as Jaken gulped in great fear. He had no clue about this ramen that his Lord liked so much now, but whenever Lord Sesshomaru was insulted, the person who dared make such a foolish mistake ended up headless by sundown…

Naruto didn't dwell on it much as he continued flying toward his newest objective. He was going to find Anko and see if he couldn't get a few answers out of her about what had happened to Sasuke, and why Orochimaru was in the Exams. Jaken kept giving him sideway glances, and finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Something the matter, Jaken?" Naruto asked as he continued to sail through the air while Jaken kept pace tree-hopping.

"Actually, and please forgive me for this my Lord, but… umm… Uhh…"

"Spit it out, Jaken!"

"Well my Lord, earlier you mentioned that you've only just came into your present form. I was wondering… umm… What your plans for the future were?" Jaken said as Naruto glanced at him. The question itself was an upfront to his pride as Sesshomaru, and his trust in Jaken for the man to have even asked such a question of him when he should have just followed him.

"That's none of your concern, Jaken. You are simply to follow while I lead." Naruto snapped before he even realized it. Jaken seemed to expect the answer, but seemed disappointed all the same. He seemly wished that Lord Sesshomaru would have trusted him with more knowledge in this life than he had in the last.

"Of course, my Lord. Please, forgive me for not remembering my place…" Jaken said somberly as he lowered his brown hair-covered head.

Naruto sighed. He honestly hadn't been thinking about anything long term other than the fact that he was going to take over the entire Elemental Nations. For now he was simply going to rely on the Leaf village for a bit, before moving elsewhere and start building a name for himself. Then he'd take over towns, territories, and nations until he could have it all. In his time as Sesshomaru, he had simply inherited the Western Lands from his father after the man's death, but that hadn't stopped him from going around his land and crushing any signs of resistance or revolt. Naruto sighed again as he used his hand to move the strands of hair from his face.

"Jaken, I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly, the part of him that held Sesshomaru's immense pride hating the words as if they were poisoned. His own (as Naruto) wouldn't even allow the words to come out any louder. It was only thanks to his enhanced demon hearing that Jaken caught the whisper barely.

"Excuse me, my Lord?" Jaken asked in disbelief as he could have sworn he heard his Lord and Master for well over a millennia mutter an apology for the first time, besides to Rin.

"Forgive me, Jaken, for snapping at you. You've been a faithful servant for as long as I can remember, and have been with me for the longest of times. Even in death you answered my beck and call as I took you from the peace of the afterlife to serve me once more. You deserve to know that I have no plans set just yet, and that I am still thinking about how to go about obtaining my goal. You, Jaken, are a true loyal servant, and I am proud to call you my… f-friend." Naruto said kindly as he looked at Jaken, having stopped to give his small speech. Sesshomaru, while never one to show any open emotions, had always considered Jaken a true friend, and Naruto had come to like Jaken's company over the few hours they spent together. The imp-now-ninja had teared-up at Naruto's heart-felt words, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Jaken could be so emotional sometimes…

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I had no idea you felt that way! Thank you, my Lord for your kind and noble words! I promise to serve you better in the future! I should have known not to question your impeccable judgment! Please forgive me!" Jaken wailed as he cried water spouts. Naruto merely chuckled mentally as he turned from Jaken and began to float off in Anko's direction.

"Come Jaken, we've wasted valuable time with this emotional nonsense. Let's go… old friend." Naruto said with a smile as he flew off without waiting for his loyal servant. He heard Jaken give an indignant cry of agreement and glanced to his side as he saw Jaken right beside him, hopping through the trees with newfound strength and determination. Naruto merely chuckled to himself. Jaken sure was a strange one…

* * *

><p>Hours later, as the sun were giving way to the night; Sakura managed to find a large tree with a hollow base for a place to lay Sasuke in. She set up traps around the area before tending to the young Uchiha with utmost care that one would save for their lover.<p>

"_Sasuke-kun's fever is going down, that's good. I'll have to keep watch and keep an eye on him. Hopefully we won't be attacked until at least Naruto can find us, or us him. Sasuke-kun and I will have to look for Naruto when he's feeling better, and then we can get somehow get a scroll. We've only got a few more days to complete this portion of the exam."_ Sakura thought tiredly as she changed the cool, damp cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

Her thoughts of not being attacked were already unheard as the Sound Genin team was not far away, watching the tree like hawks on prey. They hid in the higher tree line as they watched the girl and the Uchiha from above.

"When do we attack Sasuke Uchiha? I wanna see what's so special about him anyway." one fidgeting and excited male asked.

"Calm down, Zaku. We'll strike when the girl drops her guard to sleep, but until then we will have to be patient." a second male replied, this one sounding far more at ease than the other.

"Humph, she doesn't look like much though, Dosu. Probably spends more time primping herself up rather than training. I agree with Zaku." The female of the team said with barely hidden disgust as she watched Sakura tend to Sasuke like a faithful wife to a husband.

"I don't want to wait Dosu; we can take care of them right now! Right, Kin?" Zaku all but shouted as he watched the tree with an insane gleam in his eyes. Kin, the female, made no moves to answer him as she was too busy sneering at Sakura's pitiful acts of devotion. If only the girl knew the pleasures of serving a truly powerful Lord and Master, like Lord Orochimaru.

"Geez Zaku, why not just alert everyone to our position?" The girl snapped, looking over to her brash teammate before continuing her hate of the pink-haired girl.

"Shut it Kin, or I'll make you next on my list!" Zaku growled as he turned to look at his female teammate and waved his hand in a threatening manner.

"Zaku, Kin that's enough! Be prepared; we attack at first light." Dosu interrupted, ending the argument and commanding his teammates. They both mumbled out their agreement before all their eyes went back to watching Sakura and Sasuke, waiting for the moment to make their move as they wait for the morning to come so they can complete their objective.

All for the honor and glory of Lord Orochimaru…

* * *

><p>Naruto came to realize, that his little speech had in fact made him lose precious time, and had cost Anko more than anyone. He and Jaken had arrived too late to help Anko against Orochimaru, but were able to catch toward the end of their conversation, Anko already having been beaten by that time.<p>

Anko gritted her teeth in pain as she was lent against the tree behind her, unable to move do to the pain of her Curse Mark, while Orochimaru stood a few feet away with that snake like smile on his face.

"What are you doing back here Orochimaru? What do you want?" Anko demanded with barely contained rage while Orochimaru simply grinned even wider at her, kicking her anger to new levels.

"Why I'm here doing a little talent scouting is all, Anko-chan. There is so much potential that surfaces during these exams. So many promising young Genin… like Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru said with his grin threatening to split his face as Anko gaped at him before snarling in anger.

"What are you planning to do with him? Answer me, dammit!" Anko yelled as he only chuckled darkly at her.

"Poor Anko, jealous that another will take your special place in my heart?" Orochimaru asked as he closed the gap between them and began to caress her cheek with his hand.

"My Lord, now would be the perfect time to strike the snake." Jaken whispered to Naruto, whose hand had been steadily getting closer to gripping Bakusaiga until Jaken's voice snapped him back into reality. Thank Kami for Sesshomaru's calm, cool demeanor, or else Naruto would have gone bat-shit on Orochimaru at touching a woman at all without her permission.

"No, not yet Jaken. We must learn all that we can before we engage him. Killing him will be child's play, but the information he holds is worth a few minutes of him staying alive." Naruto said calmly, but placed his hand on Bakusaiga just in case Orochimaru went overboard with anything he didn't like. After all, he did have Sesshomaru's memories, and if there was one thing Sesshomaru despised more than half-breeds and humans after meeting Rin, it was rapist and blatant perverts.

"I don't want a special place in your twisted dark heart, you can keep it!" Anko replied as she spat her words venomously, trying to keep her shudder of disgust off her face at having the Snake Sannin touching her. Orochimaru frowned before he moved a bit closer to her.

"If you must know it's not what I'm planning to do to him, but what I've already done. Young Sasuke now bears my Curse Seal, and if he survives the taste of power the mark will grant him then he will seek me out in the future to obtain what he truly desires." Orochimaru said, before leaning into Anko's ear to whisper with glee, "Power!"

Anko could only let her eyes widen in horror; at the memory of when he applied the curse seal to her all those years ago. She remembered the pain, the fear, and total helplessness as the seal burrowed into her chakra coils and left an undeniable presence within her.

Naruto and Jaken heard every word from the Snake's mouth as Naruto's frown seemed etched on his face. He did not care if Sasuke when to the fool of a man for power, but if Orochimaru didn't get away from Anko in the next ten seconds, then his life would pay the forfeit.

"Now do you understand my dear former student? But alas, I must leave now Anko as I can feel the Anbu moving towards the forest. Do tell the Hokage that if the Exams are stopped for any reason, I will crush Konoha and all who live within its walls." Orochimaru said, his warning staying Naruto's blade as he was sure that Orochimaru had some trick up his sleeve just in case he died. The snake man stepped back and began to sink into the ground, but not before he was struck in his back by something that stung like a whip and burned worst than one of Jiraiya's Fire jutsu, leaving Anko alone and still prompted against the tree.

Anko glanced up in disbelief as a whip-like stream of green light slashed across Orochimaru's back while said man hissed in pain. The last sight she saw before blacking-out was a noble man and what looked to be his loyal ninja-servant landing in front her. The very last sight she took in was the noble's face. He looked almost, in her exhausted and tortured vision, like that Golden-haired fox brat she liked…

* * *

><p>"Excellent work with your <em><strong>Whip of Light<strong>_, my Lord. True you were not able to kill that despicable human, but the wound you gave him will scar to his pitiful human soul and never heal. He'll have that for as long as he should live until you kill him or he should get _extremely _lucky and kill you, which shall _never _happen." Jaken said as he and Naruto landed in front of Anko's prone form. Naruto ignored most of Jaken's words as he stared in suppressed anger at Anko. He couldn't fight the Sannin without knowing exactly what the snake-obsessed man was up to, and what the deal was with the Curse Marks. Thank Kami for his Sesshomaru patience, and calm…

"Heal her Jaken. That mark on her neck is producing demonic energy, and you should be able to quell it better than I at the moment. Meanwhile, I shall see to my thoughts, and see what I can gather from both encounters with this Orochimaru." Naruto said as he turned away from Jaken's green glowing hands and stood gazing into the distance the opposite way.

It seemed to him that Orochimaru had created some sort of seal that impeded demonic energy into the person in which he bit (or was that his only means of placing this Cursed Mark onto others?). The energy would then act as all demonic energy does, and try to balance itself with whatever energies were already within the body. Since half-breeds were already endowed with demonic energy since birth, the balancing would be natural. However, from his days as Sesshomaru to even now, humans were almost always killed in the end when they were given demonic energy. Plus, he wasn't sure how chakra would react with it either. During his time as Sesshomaru, he had seen humans die when they were normal and were sudden given demonic power, so how would the chakra of today mix with it? He had seen it happen before with normal humans who wanted something they could not control. They almost always ended up dead…

Luckily, he had figured out sometime ago that it took a Daiyokai, a powerful Yokai like Jaken, or a half-breed Dai-Hanyo like Inuyasha to help balance the demonic and other energies within the human body. Inuyasha had done it when that human girl he married, Kagome, had taken in too much demonic power to protect the mutt. Jaken had done it for various humans along their travels together, and he himself had done it after learning from Jaken to help save Rin's teenage life after she absorbed the demonic powers of one of his more powerful (and apparently untrustworthy) Dog demon generals.

If his theory was correct, then Anko, and most likely all others affected by this demonic mark, could be helped by him and Jaken in gaining complete control over their "Curse Marks". It would take Sesshomaru a few test tries on people of no matter to him, but he would be able to adjust the amount of demonic energy within the marks in order to sustain those he tried it on as… _half-breeds_.

On one hand, creating and increasing the world's population of half-demons disgusted him to no end, but on the other, it was helping keep good people sane, and if they were to try anything he could always kill them. Hell, he could probably even convince some of them to become his servants and followers, and if he was lucky… maybe even a few mates. Such tough choices…

"I'm all done with her, Lord Sesshomaru. The poor dear seemed to have been in a constant influx of demon energy that caused serve pain and even a powerful form of paralysis. She's quite lucky that Orochimaru didn't keep her in the state much longer, or she would have surely gone insane or died." Jaken said as Naruto turned back to him and nodded.

Picking up Anko, he jumped high into the higher tier of the forest where animal life was far less active. He couldn't take the girl with him, but if he could ensure that she rested properly while under his own perfect balance of demonic energy, then she'd be more than fine to get to whatever help or station that she needed. Perhaps she'd even be grateful enough to tell him more of this Orochimaru later.

* * *

><p>"Come Jaken, we're going to find the Uchiha and the girl. I wish to see what this Curse Mark is like in its beginning stages, and if it is reversible or such." Naruto said as he dropped in front of Jaken, not scaring the man because of his ninja senses, as he walked and took flight.<p>

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru? Since we're trying to make haste, perhaps you could fly me as well so that we are able to travel at top speed without me slowing you down, my Lord." Jaken said as he fidgeted when Naruto stopped midair and turned to him. Naruto raised a brow as he looked Jaken over.

"You're form now is much too big and heavy to simply cling to my fur during flight." Naruto said as he remembered Jaken normally doing in their past lives.

"Umm… no, my Lord. I know that, I was suggesting the _**Ki Cloud**_. Remember?" Jaken said as Naruto looked through his memories. Ah, yes! He did remember a sparkling red cloud of dust that could carry any and all that he wished.

Staying still within the air, Naruto's feet began to give off the sparkling red dust that made up the cloud. It seemed to move behind him, and as soon as it had Jaken jumped on. Still being still, the cloud began to grow out and move as it sped through the forest in the direct that Naruto's mind wielded it to. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief as he sat against Naruto's legs while the cloud moved.

"No offense, my Lord, but jumping about this forest all day and night is hard work. I just need to rest a bit, and then I'll be ready for anything." Jaken said as Naruto simply nodded, the smile on his face conveying volumes of amusement and mirth.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Jaken, what is the rest of the world like? The other countries, I mean." Naruto said as Jaken blinked.<p>

"Hmm… well… The Hidden Rain has a new leader since Hanzo was defeated and killed. No one knows his true name or even sees him, but we all know of his assistant. She is called Kami's Angel due to the wings she uses to see around the village and her beauty. Also, in the Hidden Rain it is constantly raining, but for protection purposes instead of natural occurrence." Jaken said as Naruto raised a brow.

"Really now?" Naruto said, the last part quirking his interest as Jaken nodded.

"Oh yes, my Lord. Each raindrop is made of chakra, and our mysterious leader is able to see all people who the drops fall on. The only reason I know is because I used to help with capturing low-level unwanted people as D-rank missions with my now dead team. …The fools, attacking you and thinking they could survive with their lives…" Jaken said as Naruto chuckled inwardly.

"How about the other villages? Any information on them?" Naruto asked as Jaken nodded.

"Yes, there have been much occurring these last few years. Like the rise of the Hidden Sound village in the Land of Rice Fields, which is now being called the Land of Sound. No one outside the land knows how, but the village just sort of happened to come up over-night. Plus, it's been taken away jobs from the major five villages as well as the minor ones." Jaken said as Naruto's curiosity seemed to grow as Jaken spoke.

"Like…?"

"Well for starters, it was taken missions from Waterfall, since they are next to become a top village if they ever get a real and permanent leader. Then it started muscling in on smaller villages' jobs to throw off suspicion. It wasn't even a full year before suddenly the Wind Daimyo began giving away missions from his own Hidden village to the Sound! It wasn't a debated and 50-50 deal either, he just started giving all the high paying missions to them directly, and that was why the Hidden Sound started to really become known and why they're in this Exam to begin with. Our spies in the Rain tell us that the "Otokage" and the Wind Daimyo have become real good friends since even before the start of the missions. So as politics play it, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand couldn't be outdone, so he too became friendly with the Otokage. It wasn't long before their villages began to do joint missions and the like. There were even rumors that the Sand broke off its alliance with the Hidden Leaf to join in one with the Sound and help it become a major village." Jaken said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It's Orochimaru." Naruto said with obvious distain as Jaken jumped at bit at his words.

"That snake, my Lord? But how?" Jaken said, not questioning his Lord's theory, but curious as to how he came to the conclusion.

"A village pops up from nowhere, in a land that had no need for ninja, and then it becomes a force to be noticed in less than two years if I'm correct? It gains the attention of a major Daimyo, and suddenly becomes friendly with the very village that it's taking good money from? It's obviously that filth, because he left a trail that was too snake-like for most to see." Naruto said as Jaken thought about it, and nodded in agreement.

"It's also obvious that the Hidden Sound and Hidden Sand are up to something together, but as to what I don't know… _yet_." Naruto said as the cloud they were riding on slowed its pace some as Naruto sniffed the air. They were getting close, and daylight had only been about an hour ago. They were making good time to say they had backtracked and doubled-over at least 20 kilometers in less than four to five hours.

Naruto and Jaken descended off the cloud as they stood watching things from the tree-line. They both easily smelt out the Sound Genin, and the others that were in the area, so they suppressed their chakras (and demonic auras) as they watched the Sound Genin move closer toward the tree Sakura and Sasuke's unconscious body were in.

"Jaken, we will do nothing. We shall simply watch what unfolds in until I wish to make our presence known. I wish to see how my teammates and the others fair against these Sound ninja. Besides, it would be a waste of my time and effort to dispose of those three humans, and it would be the same of you. Do not dirty your hands with their blood, Jaken." Naruto said as Jaken nodded beside him as they watched things with interest. Jaken supposed that his master didn't want to let others know of his change and power until it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>Anko awoke to the bright light of morning on her face. She groggily sat up as visions of before came to the forefront of her mind. She jumped to her feet and brandished a kunai while looking about.<p>

Good… she was still in the forest…

Wait! She had slept inside the Forest of Death… alone! Holy crap, why was she still alive with the wild tigers that she knew were close to her area? She looked around more closely and she noticed that she was much higher up than when she had fought Orochimaru. In fact… she was sure that she was at least 50 meters higher, because she could tell that the cleared patch below her was from the explosion of her sacrificial jutsu.

"How the hell did I get up here? And why do I feel so… good?" Anko asked herself aloud as she put away her kunai.

It was true; she couldn't feel a trace of pain from her Curse Mark. Her body felt better than it had in ages. In fact, she felt almost five years younger.

"And for a girl like me, that makes me pretty damn young." Anko said, cupping her breast as she thought they felt less heavy.

"Damn, are these things getting smaller?" Anko nearly shouted as she felt herself up more.

"Wait… no, they feel firmer, like they're… perfect. Hot damn, they do feel perfect! I can't wait to tell-" Anko said excitedly as she bounced her chest around, but stopped as she remembered two guys landing in front her right before blacking out. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched as she thought about what they could have done to her.

"But, if they had done something, then why am I still the same. I mean if they had done that, then I would feel some pain. I mean, I may talk like a horny slut, but I am still a virgin." Anko said as she sat back down on the branch and rubbed her legs. They weren't sore, but her deeper thoughts lingered on the rich noble looking guy that had arrived after Orochimaru.

"It was him that attacked the bastard! The guy must have been from one of the other village and saw what was going on." Anko reasoned as the guy did have a pissed-off look in his cold blue eyes.

"So… he saved me… and healed me? Or… something." Anko said as she got back up and stretched. There was no time to really think things through. That was why she had Kurenai, to be the brains and prudish while she was too busy being sexy and vicious.

"I need to get to the Tower immediately." Anko said, blurring through the treetops as she made her way to the giant structure. If she ever saw that noble guy again, they would be having words… and maybe more.

* * *

><p>Naruto, now that he was new (or was it old) and improved, had to say that he was deeply disappointed with both himself and the 11 ninja that were in or near the clearing in which battle was being fought.<p>

First there was Sakura. He was a little disappointed that she had been smarter than him, but he was proud (just a little so) to say that his practical ninja skills were far better than hers back when he had claimed to be a ninja yesterday. She was smart, but besides that, right now she was as weak as any other normal human. She didn't have a bloodline, or clan techniques, but that didn't stop other kunoichi who were in her place from being stronger than she was. She had put no effort into being any stronger than people wanted her. It was only thanks to Kakashi teaching her some first-aid and a few low-level genjutsu that she wasn't still at Academy-level. In fact, he wasn't sure if she knew any offensive jutsu, but it didn't matter to him.

The next disgrace to him was the boy who had thoroughly wiped the floor with his face just a few days ago; Rock Lee. The boy had no genjutsu or ninjutsu, but Naruto was glad to say that the boy's blows were almost at Inuyasha's level. Back at his previous level of power, he had almost no formal taijutsu training and everything he did was self-taught. This Rock Lee had much training under his belt, and showed it proudly, even if he had gotten his ass handed to him by these Sound shinobi. However, that still didn't soften the blow to his pride when he saw how easily they were defeating the boy and when he thought about how easily the boy had defeat him. Even if it was before his _improvements_, and he was a made-moron; Sesshomaru (and Naruto just as much) did _not _like being seen as weak.

Then came two people tying for his disappointment; Shikamaru and Choji. One was supposed to be a lazy genius and the other an unstoppable bulldozer. Both were from clans, and only having learned one jutsu each would have been unacceptable in his books if he were a sensei. Though his disappointment couldn't run any deeper because it was partially his fault for distracting them from their studies with both his antics and likeable-ness (at least he won't say aloud that it was really his idiocy). No, they were lesser disappointments than Sakura.

Naruto had taken a break from his sneering at them when blood had dripped from Ino's mouth while she was in possession of the Sound girl. He had growled menacingly at the Sound males (Jaken cowering next to him and shaking violently) as he resisted the urge to rush into the fray and crush the two boys' skulls with his bare hands. No one hurt his Ino and lived to tell about it, even though when he was an idiot he would have pranked them and given them a near-death beating! They would pay for hurting his woman!

"My Lord, is there some connection between you and the platinum-blond female? I only ask so that you, my Lord, would not have to stain your noble and pure hands with the blood of such filthy humans. I would gladly accomplish the deed if you command it, my Lord." Jaken said as Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary, Jaken. While I and she have a certain connection, I would rather end their lives with my own hands. It's not quite as satisfying if not done by your own hands. Don't you agree, Jaken?" Naruto said softly, as if still pondering the deaths in his mind's eye. Which he was, and he had to admit, they were gloriously bloody…

"Yes, my Lord, I would have to agree. Killing ones foes is something to be done by ones' self. It's just that they have offended you, my Lord, and caused the female harm. I just thought it would be beneath you to sully your hands with such weak humans. It would be more than enough for me to kill them, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said with the utmost respect, but Naruto still shook his head.

"Then it would only be right for the Lord to deal with such pests and not his servant. It is only right that they realize the severity of their crime against me. Only then will they understand our gap in power, and truly repent for their actions as lesser beings." Naruto said with a small chuckle. He kind of liked being so superior and noble to others. Sure it was wrong and he knew that these moments could only be had with Jaken and others that he trusted, but they were fun and helped raise his confidence… and well… his ego too…

After that, Naruto and Jaken went back to watching the fight just as Rock Lee's team arrived. They had sensed and smelt the two coming, but had allowed their conversation to get in the way somewhat. Naruto was just about to comment on their arrival when Neji used his Byakugan. Jaken and Naruto bristled under it's gaze. They could sense a demonic trait from the eyes as it sent out an invisible shockwave through the air.

"The boy, Neji I believe his name is, can see us." Naruto commented casually as Jaken looked slightly panicked.

"My Lord, there's I sense demonic aura coming from his eyes. Know that I think about it, all bloodlines are demonic in nature. His allow him a demon's vision, and right now he's seen us and chakra, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said rapidly as Naruto merely raised a brow. Going through his memories, he recalled having been taught about the Leaf village's bloodlines in one of his earlier classes.

"So… this is the all-seeing Byakugan's gaze, hmm? You're right Jaken, and if I had to pick the scent of his demonic aura, it would be from that of a bird demon. Hawk, maybe eagle, but mere lesser demon none the less. His clan's vision may outstrip ours, but my speed and abilities greatly make-up the difference in vision. Your imp demon powers will make you superior to him as well, Jaken." Naruto said as he settled back into his spot to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>Neji had stopped his Byakugan as he sensed three dark chakras. The first he wasn't very powerful, but it was more than enough to make him worry. The second was at least five times greater in terms of amount and control, but it was still nothing to really worry. He was sure he could defeat it if he had to.<p>

However, the last one had made him almost see complete dark light. The power, the aura! It was like staring into a solar eclipse! So dark, and yet so light! It was… perfect! Complete perfection in aura made real! Neji didn't know whether to applaud the person with such power, bow down before them just to save his and his team's lives, or to be completely overwhelmed by it. It was so unreal! It was like an ocean of blood had washed over him the moment his eyes saw it! He knew one thing for sure, if nothing else.

This was the person they were supposed to avoid, and here he was… so close to them. Like a wolf stalking its prey…

"What's the matter? Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten said as she saw Neji's eyes widened and his euphonious step backward. His mouth was agape in silent horror, and she knew something was not right.

"W-we have to g-get out of h-here…" Neji whispered as his eyes darted directly to where Naruto and Jaken were. Right before he went into complete insanity, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. This person hadn't even attacked them yet, and he was sure they were there for a while. If he could play things smoothly, then he could warn the rest of the Leaf ninja, and they could all escape while the demon of a man preyed upon the Sound ninja. They'd just have to come back and search the bloody and disemboweled remains for the Sound team's scroll later. Way later…

"What'd you say, Neji?" Tenten asked, his voice having been too soft for even her to hear and she was right next to him atop the branch. He coughed slightly and regained his composure as he watched Sasuke stir. That'd be perfect! The Uchiha would be stupid enough to mess with the powerful person that was hiding. He could just see his Uncle Hiashi now, welcoming him with open arms into the Main Branch for having been the cause to the end of the Uchiha line…

"Well, are you just gonna stay up there all day or are you gonna come down here and do something about it?" Dosu said as he gazed u at the Hyuga. Damn clans and their superior attitudes…

Neji merely smirked as he closed his eyes. They were all so blissfully naïve…

"Actually, it looks like it all might have been taken out of my hands." Neji said as Dosu looked up at him in confusion, but his eyes and the eyes of the others widened as they all finally sensed the demonic dark chakra leaking from Sasuke's body and becoming visible in the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"Really now, how could those humans not have noticed that until just now? Pitiful, I say." Jaken said as Naruto glanced at him with an amused smile.<p>

"We can't always hold humans up to our expectations, Jaken. They were a bit more preoccupied with the Sound ninja rather than sensing out the Uchiha boy's power." Naruto chided gently as Jaken blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes… you're, my Lord. But still, such sloppiness is not accepted back in the Hidden Rain. One must always be aware of their surrounds, and all the foreign energies around them. Though some of our Genin think their above such lessons…" Jaken said as Naruto chuckled darkly.

"I think me and my team defeated such a team with those poor skills at the start of the Exam, Jaken." Naruto said as he couldn't recall whether they had killed the team or not. Probably not, remembering that they hadn't actually killed anyone yet. Well… at least he had yesterday… and twice even…

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when he felt the demonic aura coming off of Sasuke increase to its fullest. The tainted chakra enveloped Sasuke like a dark shroud as he awoke and stood at his full-height. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw that Jaken was not the least bit worried, but rather disapproving. Jaken was shaking his head at Sasuke antics as he sat with his legs-crossed.

"Honestly, the boy is far too disgraceful. He has no control over the demonic aura at all, allowing it to rise to its fullest while he doesn't retain it's true power. He's just using it all willy-nilly! At least that half-breed Inuyasha knew how to control himself and reign in his power in the presence of humans. Just look at the poor things, shaking like leaves in the cold wind! The boy is brass and arrogant, my Lord. Can we simply not do away with him?" Jaken said like a mother scolding her child on manners. Naruto chuckled a bit at the image of a mother Jaken, but shook it away as he gazed at Sasuke while the boy spoke to Sakura about who hurt her. He knew those two would be together somehow, even if he did have a liking for her (though now his standards and likes were higher now with Sesshomaru's tastes coupled with his own).

"No, we can't kill him, Jaken; this is what we were to observe. It seems that it really does give one the aura and markings of a demon, but not a high one. I would say he's an the power of a lesser demon right now. Let's see what else he can do…" Naruto said, trailing off as Sasuke made an avenger speech, and the stupid boy, Zaku, opened his mouth to tell Sasuke he was the one to hurt Sakura.

Naruto watched as the other Leaf ninja cleared the area for Sasuke and the Sound ninja. He felt relieved that Ino had ended her jutsu to return to her own body. Oh… he was also relieved for the others too…

Naruto and Jaken as Zaku used his Slicing Airwaves Jutsu to attempt to destroy both Sasuke and Sakura, but also saw how easily Sasuke had moved the girl behind Zaku. They watched as Sasuke easily batted Zaku back to his teammate Dosu while said bandaged boy gazed at Sasuke in fear and awe.

"I believe that covers just about everything he can do, my Lord. Enhanced strength and speed seem to be the extent of this power." Jaken said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but I feel as though there might be more…" Naruto said as Sasuke rapidly went through hand-signs in the blink of the human eye. Naruto saw each clearly and yawned as he copied them with a smirk on his lips. The bastard would have to be faster than that…

"_**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**_!" Sasuke yelled as he inhaled, exhaling multiple fireballs.

"My Lord, are there…?" Jaken asked, trailing off as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Jaken, there are shuriken in the flames… but it seems the one called Zaku doesn't- didn't know…" Naruto said, revising himself as Zaku realized too late what were hidden in the flames. Before he could whatever Dosu was yelling out, Sasuke was behind him.

"I think we've seen enough, my Lord. The boy is obviously not in control of his power, and if he…" Jaken said, pausing as Sasuke broke Zaku's arms and the boy howled in pain, "goes any further, he may end up not knowing friend from foe." Jaken said as Naruto sighed and nodded. He hated it when Jaken was right, even if that was only once every lifetime…

"Yes, you're right, Jaken. Come, let's end this farce." Naruto said, standing up as he jumped down from their spot, Jaken close behind.

* * *

><p>"It looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke said, leering ominously at Dosu, "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did… Or perhaps I'll have my way with the girl…?" Sasuke said, turning his evil crimson eyes on the girl that was waking up behind Dosu.<p>

Dosu did nothing but move away as he picked up Zaku. If he only had to pick one it would be Zaku, besides Kin was basically useless anyway and only on their team because they needed a girl. She could be taken and Lord Orochimaru would give them another.

"Actually, I think I've seen quite enough of this pathetic display of power for one day. I have all that I need. Besides, I find it particularly disgrace to _bring _a defeated female into your fight. It's also disgrace to simply _abandon _the girl as well, and yet I still can't answer the question as to which act is more… _despicable_." A calm, silk, yet dangerous voice washed over the scene as everyone's eyes were drawn to the regal-looking swordsmen and his smaller ninja accomplice, both who were walking calmly onto the clearing (though the smaller man walked several steps behind the man with the swords).

The man walked with such grace and power. He was like a wolf about to strike down its prey. They all knew then that he was the wolf, and they were the prey. With each echoing step he took, they could feel their demises growing closer and closer just from the cold merciless look in his eyes. He walked like a predator and they were his lambs to slaughter.

They all watched the walk of Lord Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, and they grew paler with each step…


	4. The Deadly Walk of Naruto Sesshomaru

All will be revealed in due time.

Be sure to review if you like my story.

**Chapter 4: The Deadly Walk of Naruto Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p><em>"It looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke said, leering ominously at Dosu, "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did… Or perhaps I'll have my way with the girl…?" Sasuke said, turning his evil crimson eyes on the girl that was waking up behind Dosu.<em>

_Dosu did nothing but move away as he picked up Zaku. If he only had to pick one it would be Zaku, besides Kin was basically useless anyway and only on their team because they needed a girl. She could be taken and Lord Orochimaru would give them another._

_"Actually, I think I've seen quite enough of this pathetic display of power for one day. I have all that I need. Besides, I find it particularly disgrace to bring a defeated female into your fight. It's also disgrace to simply abandon the girl as well, and yet I still can't answer the question as to which act is more… despicable." A calm, silk, yet dangerous voice washed over the scene as everyone's eyes were drawn to the regal-looking swordsmen and his smaller ninja accomplice, both who were walking calmly onto the clearing (though the smaller man walked several steps behind the man with the swords)._

_The man walked with such grace and power. He was like a wolf about to strike down its prey. They all knew then that he was the wolf, and they were the prey. With each echoing step he took, they could feel their demises growing closer and closer just from the cold merciless look in his eyes. He walked like a predator and they were his lambs to slaughter._

_They all watched the walk, of Lord Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, and they grew paler with each step…_

* * *

><p>His swords made no sound as they simply bobbed with him in perfect harmony. His shoulder held a long fur of some kind that seemed to dance and flutter gently in the wind of his motion. His calm and indifferent expression had but a flicker of disgust and anger as he reigned in his emotions like a master. His white clothes looked to have never seen dirt nor blood with their perfect color and his armor shined in the daylight with a new and expensive look. His nails looked to be sharp, and to have been manicured by Kami just as the rest of him looked to be the incarnation of perfection. His long silk blond hair swaying with his every echoing step that foretold their pained deaths.<p>

While Neji, Shikamaru, and all the others were looking over those haunting features, Ino and Kin were drawn to his eyes. They were cold, merciless, and yet they hid something. While Ino saw something familiar in them, Kin saw something she had never seen in a person's eyes before. Under all the ice and promises of death there seemed to be untold warmth, kindness, and a zest for life. He seemed to be hiding his true nature under his fury and cold indifference. They could see it, and it was beautiful. They could almost hear his warm blue eyes calling their names.

"Ino… Ino… Ino! INO! Dammit, Ino!"

Ino snapped out of her trance as she turned her head to Shikamaru, who was apparently the one calling her, and not the hot guy walking toward them.

"What, Shika?" Ino yelled back as Shikamaru sighed and shook his head lightly. Choji placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her with relief.

"I thought we lost ya there for a second. Shikamaru thought that guy had done something to you and the Sound girl, what with the way you two couldn't take your eyes off of him." Choji said as Ino smiled back at him.

"I'm fine, but that guy just seems… familiar. Almost like someone else I know, and speaking of which; where is Naruto?" Ino admitted as Shikamaru and Choji gave her a look before exchanging one themselves. How was Naruto familiar to this guy?

"We don't know, but if we all make it out of here _alive_, then we'll worry about that idiot. I swear; you blondes are always getting me into these troublesome situations." Shikamaru said as Choji gulped while the air started going cold around them.

* * *

><p>While Kin and Dosu were having a similar shushed conversation, everyone else felt the air grow colder and heavier as Naruto and Jaken drew closer and closer toward them all still. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Neji face. Choji's teeth chattered lowly as he half-stepped in front of Ino with Shikamaru doing the same. Sasuke stood with a cocky smirk on his face as he thought of the new-comer as mere practice for him to display his superior power on. Sakura half-hid behind Sasuke as she clutched his arm lightly. Dosu stood over behind both Kin and Zaku, hoping that while the swordsman was killing them he'd be able to make a clean get-away. Tenten, while shaking from head to toe, stood ready to die in a glorious and difficult battle with her kunai in her hand.<p>

Naruto surveyed all of them as he slowly gazed around the clearing with an impassive look and a mental shake of his head. Jaken stood at his side, kunai ready as well to defend his Lord if wanted; though he knew it would not be _needed_.

Finally, Naruto's eyes settled on Dosu, and the downed form of Kin as his dull gaze sharpened just a bit.

"You, why are you and your teammate still here. Take that boy, and be gone." Naruto said as he turned back toward Sasuke and the other Konoha ninja.

"Hey, who do you think you are? We were here first, and they were _our_ opponents!" Sasuke shouted out in anger that this weakling would tell his prey to run and flee. How _dare_ he!

"Bite your tongue, Halfling! You are in the presence of-"

"Jaken." Naruto said calmly as Jaken stopped abruptly and turned to bow to his Lord.

"Sorry, my Lord. It's just that a fool such as he has no place speak to you like that." Jaken said as Naruto gestured for him to rise.

"No need, but still appreciated. Besides, there is no need to allow them to know anything just yet." Naruto said in a soft whisper as Jaken got back up with a nod.

"Hey, stop whispering over there!" Sakura shouted as Naruto and Jaken turned back toward them. If Sasuke, though reeking of demonic chakra and power, could stand up to the girly-lookin' guy then why couldn't she? Besides, Sasuke could take this guy down just like the Sound team… right?

"Sakura, shut up! He will _kill_ you!" Ino harshly whispered at Sakura. The pink-haired girl had to have a death wish or suicidal dreams if she was messing with a guy whose chakra was faintly radiating off of him even though he probably wasn't aware of it. It sort of reminded her of Naruto, the way his chakra would bring out his eyes and make him glow every now and then. She really hoped Naruto was okay… he was her-

"Shut up, Ino pig!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at the weird nobly dressed guy (Naruto), "This guy has no reason to interfere with us! Also, he's not a proctor, participate, or even a _sensei_! He has _no_ reason to be here, and he's annoying! Besides, it's ten against two. We can totally kick their asses."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Naruto asked as he flexed his fingers, cracking his knuckles with the simple act.

"You may have plenty of chakra, but with the way it's leaking out of you, you must not have a lot of control. Trust me when I say, you probably can't use jutsu to save your life. I have an idiot teammate with roughly the same amount of power as you. Even though our sensei could teach him tons of jutsu, the moron has so little control over his chakra that if he was taught, he'd destroy the village by adding too much chakra and increasing the jutsu _tenfold_. Besides, it'd take years upon years for him to gain the proper chakra control to even do simple Chunin-level techniques to the proper level." Sakura explained as most of the people around were in shock.

Naruto had that much power! They knew his chakra was great, maybe even enormous, but to have _so much_ chakra that even Jonin techniques are wasted was _insane_! He'd have to have Kage or… _Jinchuriki_-level chakra… and there was only one Tailed Beast that had ever attacked Konoha. And that was… on… Naruto's… birthday…

Huh? How the hell did they _not_ see it before!

Shikamaru and Neji face-palmed themselves as Ino and Tenten gasped. Choji dropped his arms to his sides, and his constant bag of chips fell onto the ground forgotten within his shock. Sasuke scoffed because he had known since the Academy. Didn't mean that the idiot wasn't a dope, it just meant that he was an uncontrolled, uneducated, untrained moron of a loveable jackass. Rock Lee's eyes widened while the two conscious members of the Sound team were glad the boy they saw earlier hadn't been here with this samurai. They were also cursing the fact that the boy wasn't there to go toe-to-toe with this samurai guy while they got awake.

Naruto raised a brow at Sakura's explanation of Kakashi-sensei's not having taught him like her and Sasuke and their reactions to discovering his Jinchuriki status. Jaken seemed to grin as he watched the imp-ninja out the corner of his eye. Was it because his "greatest" had caused their reaction, or had the imp merely become sadistic during his time in limbo?

"I see… you mean young Naruto Uzumaki, do you? Ahh, yes I remember now. I believe that foolish boy was swallowed whole by a giant snake, though I do remember seeing him again later when he confronted and defeated three ninja. He seemed to have changed somewhat between the two incidents. What could have possibly caused such a drastic change in him…?" Naruto said in a quiet calm while the others stayed dead silent during his musings.

You could have heard a twig snap right after his last word was uttered. Naruto had changed? And even more surprising was that the change was said to be "drastic". Would he still be the same loveable goofball? Would he still be the kind-hearted guy they had all known? Ino wrapped her arms around herself subtly (though Naruto saw) as she thought over just how much Naruto could have changed. She wondered if he'd still-

Dosu picked up Zaku and beckoned Kin to follow him as he moved toward the tree line. He suddenly had remembered that this guy had told them to leave, and was praising Kami for his unyielding mercy and grace. As he made it to the first tree he looked behind him, only to see Kin standing in the shadow of the swordsman while everyone else's eyes were impossibly wide. Wait… when the hell did the guy _move_? Dosu, who was trained to pick up any sound with a half-a-mile radius, hadn't heard this guy move 15 meters… in the span of…three seconds… Holy shit…

"Kin, run!" Dosu cried out as he turned to run himself with Zaku on his shoulder, but was knocked back by a powerful hand. He and Zaku went down and skidded all the way back to Kin as the swordsman was nowhere to be-

"I thought I gave you a specific set of instructions, fool." A calm, yet icy voice said as Dosu jumped up, only to see that the swordsman was where he was. How the hell-

"What are you looking at, boy?" The voice… so close behind him! Dosu turned around as fast as possible. There was the mysterious noble… with a calm hand on Kin's shoulder and a raised brow directed at him. Crap… he was so gonna die today…

"Nothing, your Lordship!" Dosu said as he bowed before the man, trying to appease the noble with his complete and utter submission. Just like a lamb about to be slaughtered…

"I'll tell you this but once more; be gone. I'll not dirty my hands with your disguising blood." Naruto said with a sneer directed at the bandaged Genin.

"Wait, and shut up you! He's not going anywhere!" Sasuke yelled as his Curse Mark spread even further on his body and his chakra became visible again. Sakura let go of Sasuke and jumped back as her hands steamed with the burns of the Uchiha's dark chakra. She looked down at her hands, and saw that only a small part of them were badly burned while her bare palms received lesser burns.

Dosu looked at Sasuke with fear as he remembered the Uchiha's presence. This was not turning out good.

"_Lord Orochimaru didn't inform us that he gave the Uchiha his Curse Seal! Plus, now with this powerful noble here we'll die either way. This definitely calls for a… tactical retreat_." Dosu thought. The Uchiha was obviously going to kill him if the noble didn't... Wait, there was still one card to play in this high stakes poker of life. He could only hope that it'd be enough…

"Look, you win. We can't beat you, Sasuke Uchiha. Let me gather my teammates and we won't try attacking you again. You can even have our scroll." Dosu said, trying to convince Sasuke to let his team and him get away without further injuries. The noble raised his brow once more as he glanced from him, Sasuke, and the ninja that was his servant. Lord Orochimaru would want to know about all of these happenings, but they couldn't if the boy or the noble _killed _them.

"Drop your scroll, get your comrades, and leave my sight." Sasuke huffed out as he jerked his thumb at the catatonic Zaku and then at the forest behind himself.

* * *

><p>"Scrolls, you say? And what are these scrolls and their purpose?" Naruto asked aloud as Dosu froze on spot. The bandaged boy had hoped that Naruto would not interfere with him and his team since they were about to leave, but apparently not.<p>

"The scrolls are for this Exam, my Lord. The teams are to collect a Heaven and Earth scroll each and bring them to the Central Tower in order to pass this part of the examination. Each team starts with one, and then must track down and defeat teams with the opposite scroll within the five day limit." Jaken answered as Naruto looked up into the sky in thought, a habit he formed as Sesshomaru. He remembered now, but then…

"Jaken, where is your team's scroll?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the imp-demon-ninja.

"Right here, my Lord. I've also been collecting the scrolls from the dead bodies of the foolish teams that stood in your way. I also have that former hindrance in this bag as well, my Lord." Jaken said as he patted his pouch. It was a good thing that he had a storage seal on the inside of it since they had more than ten scrolls and Naruto's headband in it from after they had healed Anko.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful and resourceful, Jaken. It's nice to see that you're just as good, if not better, than our last times traveling together.

"Oh no, thank you, my Lord! You should not waste such kind words on me!" Jaken said as he cried animated tears of joy.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Sasuke snapped as he glared heavily at the noble man, and that _pathetic_, _sniveling_ ninja named Jaken. How could such a pitiful fool call himself a ninja? Serving and cowering at the feet of this… this… guy! It was disgraceful and ruined the name of ninja everywhere.

"Oh, I had forgotten your presences for a moment. You, Dosu, I believe your name was; get off the ground and leave with that broken boy. The girl shall stay with me, and if our paths shall ever cross again, I'll strike you dead before your pitiful existence knows that it's been ended. Do you understand?" Naruto said as Dosu jumped up, eyes wide, and hauled Zaku away from the crazed samurai before they both died. He tossed his Heaven scroll over his shoulder just before taking to the trees and never looking back. Kin was tough, she could handle enslavement… far better than he would, and he knew that.

Well, maybe he'd come back later… after he was sure he'd escape alive…

* * *

><p>Kin tried to follow, hoping that Dosu and his fear was enough to distract the man. It was for not, because as soon as she hatched that thought, a finely manicured hand was on her shoulder. She inwardly sighed to herself as she thought over how much her life sucked.<p>

Naruto quietly picked up the Heaven scroll, half-examining it before he tossed it to Jaken, who placed it in his pouch. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but stopped as a smirk made its way onto his face. This guy was going down… hard!

Sasuke dashed at Naruto in the blink of an eye as Naruto lazily followed his movements. Jaken was following the Uchiha boy's movements as well, but with a shake of his head as he thought over the many ways his Lord could kill the boy. The poor fool…

The others had only seen Sasuke disappear right before their eyes just like before, but before they could comprehend it a blue and white blur shot passed them and crashed into the giant tree Sakura had hidden away in earlier that morning. They all turned in surprise to see Sasuke shocked expression and going mouth as if someone had knocked the wind out of him, which they did. They turned back to the ninja servant, who must have done the knocking, only to get even more of a shock.

The Lord, who had not moved an inch since he took up the spot behind Kin, had his left arm raised in a back-handing fashion with only a bit of blood on it, which they could for some reason tell wasn't his. The other clue to him having back-handed Sasuke into the tree, which the Uchiha was imprinted deeply into, was the irritated twitch of his brow as he gazed down at his hand.

"Filthy blood…" Naruto sneered in great evident distain as Jaken ripped off a piece of cloth from his arm and gave it to his Lord with a bow.

"Here my Lord, do not stain your being with such filth." Jaken said as Naruto nodded and took the offered cloth with graduate, wiping away the blood from the back of his hand. Naruto turned his eyes back to Sasuke, glaring at the unconscious boy with mild irritation.

The small feeling of safety the others had was quickly gone when the (apparently _very_ powerful) noble Lord turned his icy blue eyes on to them, making them feel like the weight of the world had crashed on each of their shoulders.

Naruto watched them struggle with gravity as he flexed his hand, debating if some of them were worth breathing rather than dead.

He had thought that with any god luck, he would only have blocked Sasuke's right hook and then counter with a blow of his own. He didn't, however, think that he would subconsciously move faster than Sasuke could and back-hand him into a tree. He was stronger than he had thought possible. If he was so strong, then he would snap a person like a twig f he didn't get his abilities under control… He would snap any of his lovers like a twig…

"Congrats, my Lord on dealing with that flea so easily." Jaken said as Naruto glanced at him, but then at the hand he had on Kin's shoulder in thought.

"Do not speak so highly of such a simple task, Jaken. I didn't use my full might, and the blow I dealt the Uchiha boy was far too weak to be praise worthy." Naruto said lightly as he watched Sasuke fall out of his imprint and hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>Naruto was about to speak, but a smoke bomb was thrown into the clearing as Naruto and Jaken's eyes widened before they both calmed. It seemed that the boy named Dosu had returned, but what he doing back?<p>

Naruto felt, because the smokescreen effectively blinded his nose and eyes, as Kin was jerked from his light hold and snatched away. While he did feel incredible anger at it, he calmed himself as he entertained thoughts of killing _both_ Sound boys later before he ravished the girl, who would then become his faithful servant.

Neji, who was using his Byakugan, saw as the Dosu guy snatched the Sound girl from the noble's hold and sneaked away like a bandit in the night. However, he saw something that chilled his spine. The noble was smirking at Dosu's retreating form as the boy got away. The guy was so gonna die now…

"Ugh, my Lord! Allow me to go after the ones that have done this!" Jaken offered through coughs and wheezes.

"No Jaken, there will be no need for that. Our paths will cross again soon, and then I shall crush them myself. For they will both live and make it to the tower, or they will simply die at the mercy of those in the forest." Naruto said calmly as the smoke died away, but mentally added the fact that Kin would live due to him having covered her with his aura the first time he stood behind her.

The others looked freighted by the mere thought of the noble before them beheading someone with one of the two swords resting at his side. Naruto turned his gaze to them as chills ran down his spine, their minds reeling as they thought over their possible untimely deaths.

Beside them, Sakura gave a gasp of breath and when they turned to see what was wrong, she was falling forward in the arms of the noble that they had just seen in front of them. Shikamaru flicked off a kunai at him, but it seemed to only phase through him. It that same second the mirage disappeared as did Sakura. They looked about the clearing and saw the noble pick up Sasuke's unconscious body.

"_**Kai**_!" Shikamaru said as Naruto turned to raise a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he threw Sasuke over his shoulder to rest there while Shikamaru sighed to himself.

"So… those movements of yours are speed alone. That makes it way less troublesome." Shikamaru said as Naruto nearly let a grin on his face. He adjusted Sasuke on his shoulder at high speed, but heard gasps as the others watched him.

They had seen him move, and the afterimages moving behind him like stilled movie clips that disappeared in quick secessions. Shikamaru smirked as his thoughts were proved right. The guy moved fast, but he wasn't that fast. The noble was far faster than him, but from what he had heard of the Lee guy's true speed, this noble was probably just a bit faster. They _really_ needed to get away if this guy could still move so fast, even with him carrying to people!

Naruto mentally smirked as he watched a frown form on Shikamaru's face. He had found that with his strength that he could carry just about anything with ease. His two unconscious teammates were as light as feathers in his hands. Hell, he could… snap someone's neck… like a… like a twig…

Naruto jumped on to a high branch, far above the clearing as he turned to look down at the others. He saw shuriken and kunai coming at him, but before he could use his Whip of Light, shuriken and kunai intercepted them from Jaken as he glared at the Genin.

"How dare you whelps attack my Lord with his back turned! Such cowardly actions are an affront to his honor and yours as well! Well then, my Lord will show you-"

"Jaken, come. We're leaving. Our business here is done." Naruto said as Jaken flinched at the undertone anger in his voice. Naruto jumped, far and fast (though Jaken knew his Lord had flown) away from the eyes of everyone in the clearing.

Though Jaken was still fuming in anger. His Lord should have dealt with these pathetic humans! Jaken looked about at the group and saw them getting ready for battle… and he was all alone. They were getting ready to fight… him?

Oh crap!

"Wait up, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he ran to the edge of the clearing and took to the trees after his Lord. Before he got too far, he noticed his mistake at having called to his lord by name and slapped both hands over his mouth. He sighed as he tried to stay positive.

They were but filthy and stupid humans. Surely they wouldn't have noticed or even really heard him… right?

Jaken was so very wrong, because a true ninja paid attention to everything around them. That was why both teams 9 and 10 were frozen in place at the name of Jaken's Lord and Master.

The nobleman that had backhanded both Sasuke and Dosu, the one who made them feel as if a blade was at their throats just by looking at them, the very one whose aura felt cold and demonic; was named Sesshomaru.

They knew now that they never ever wanted to cross paths with this man ever again on unfriendly terms.

After all, would you want to mess with a man whose very name meant, "_Killing Perfection_"?

* * *

><p>Far, far away from the Chunin Exams. From Konoha as well, there was a clan of beings that muscled about slowly and sluggishly. They walked in front of a giant scroll that was on display for all to see, when suddenly the blank scroll (that had been blank for many generations) started to write a name on it's first line.<p>

The inhabitants of this place looked up in shock and awe as they saw the name written in. They all turned to see the elder walk up to the scroll and read out the name for all to hear.

"Naruto _Sesshomaru _Uzumaki!" the elder said with a madman's cackle. The inhabitants shouted with glee and jumped for joy at the name.

Finally, they had a Commander! Finally they had a Lord and Master!

The Dog-demon tribe had a General once more…


	5. Past Caring, For Loving

_**Alright! The polls are in, and it looks like Naruto is gonna be a very happy man! Yes my good people, it seems the majority of you want Naruto with A LOT of girls.**_

_**The poll for exactly who will be posted soon, but we must first name the girls that will definitely be in his harem of honeys.**_

_**Ino (duh), Hinata (she's like the kind spirit while he's out slaughtering millions), Anko (super DUH), Kin (because no one steals from Lord Sesshomaru!), Gaara (because who wouldn't want to tap that if he was a girl?), and Fu (the Jinchiriki that no one knows about because she died without a cameo).**_

_**Now those are the girls that will most definitely be IN, but a poll will come your way soon. Every girl with 10 (count it: TEN!) or more votes will be added to the harem, and the list of girls will be just about every female in Naruto that I find attractive. Even if it's just from a picture of their younger years. (Hell, he's NARUTO SESSHOMARU! I'm pretty sure he can use his GODLY (since he's Naruto combined with Sesshomaru!) power to reserve age).**_

_**So everyone get ready for the chapter, and if you feel like it; read one of my many other stories, and drop me a review about them and this one. I can always use the love, and I need you guys (and girls) to show it to me (along with how to make this crap even better).**_

_**Anyways, you guys know what to do. READ, REVIEW, AND SHARE THE LOVE!**_

_**All will be revealed in due time.**_

_**Be sure to review if you like my story.**_

**Chapter 5: Past Caring, For Loving**

* * *

><p>"Ugh… What a drag. That fight was complete a waste of time." Shikamaru groaned as he sat next to Choji who opened a bag of chips and began to inhale them.<p>

Their Team 10 and Neji's Team 9 had all stayed in the field, trying to think of the quickest way to get to an official and tell them about Sasuke and Sakura's kidnapping. That was until Neji pointed out the fact that this Lord Sesshomaru character was heading toward the Tower, instead of anywhere else. They all consisted to the thought of this Lord Sesshomaru going there and being dealt with by older more powerful ninja.

"Don't...be… like… that... Shikamaru... we won… sorta…" Choji offered positively between bites.

"Yeah, but that guy… it's too troublesome to think about." Shikamaru replied as he leaned back to look at the clouds.

Neji still stood of to the side as he watched Tenten wake up their teammate, Rock Lee.

"So, umm… What do we do now? I mean, there are still plenty of teams out there who could easily beat us; separately I mean." Ino pointed out as she looked at everyone else in the clearing. Rock Lee jumped up, mistaking her words for a challenge (as he normally did).

"Yes! That's an excellent idea! We can all make it through with the combined might of our youth!" Lee shouted out as fires burned bright in his eyes while he gave his nice guy pose… Right before Tenten clocked him with a fist to the back of his head and pulled him to sit down and be quiet.

"Technically our teams are still enemies for the remainder of this part of the exam, so teaming up wouldn't be wise." Neji warned Ino as he stood of to the side, but still willing to listen.

"Aw come on Neji, it makes sense considering that all the teams are heading for the tower anyway. Besides I'm sure our two teams have two scrolls by now, right?" Tenten replied trying to sway her pupil-less teammate as she looked at Team 10.

"Troublesome… but, yeah we have both our scrolls." Shikamaru breathed out as he tried to focus on the clouds in the sky.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura? Did they have their scrolls?" Choji asked looking towards the direction Sakura and Sasuke were taking in.

"Well… maybe, I mean Naruto-" Shikamaru began, only to be cut off by Ino who decided to ask the question that no one else seemed to catch.

"Hey yeah, come to think of it; Where is Naruto? I didn't see him at all, and that Lord Sesshomaru (everyone shivered at the name) said that he was fine and had k-killed." Ino pointed out as she looked around briefly before rounding on her smart, but lazy-as-hell teammate with a questioning gaze along with everyone else (though Neji tried to hide his own curiosity).

* * *

><p>"<em>Jaken." Naruto said as he sat Sakura and Sasuke down. They were far enough away so that his simple, yet dangerous plan could begin.<em>

_He had only come up with it a minute after leaving the clearing by the time Jaken had caught up to him._

"_Yes, my Lord?" Jaken asked as he bowed to Naruto._

"_I want you to find a team, kill its leader, and go with them to the tower. Make them submit to my will if you have to, but don't make them mindless. Take on the form of their dead leader and use two scrolls to get to the next phase. I will be going back to the field with these two fools, and returning to my former appearance and aura." Naruto said as his body was covered in purple flames. His form shrank as him and his clothes morphed into his former Naruto Uzumaki._

"_My Lord, that was a-" Jaken started, but shut up at the glare thrown at him._

"_I happen to have liked my form appearance somewhat." Naruto growled out._

"_Umm… yes of course, my Lord! I was just about to say how dashing and formidable you look!" Jaken said jovially as Naruto turned his back to him and shouldered his two teammates._

"_Get going Jaken, and when I return to my true form, then so may you." Naruto said as he flew off, leaving Jaken._

_Jaken was about to go in search for a team, until one ran right under the branch he had been standing on._

"_Oh the spirits smile upon me today. I won't have to work too hard now." Jaken said as he pounced on the unsuspecting team._

* * *

><p>Before Shikamaru could even give a theory or answer, rustling of the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing was heard, putting all six of the Konoha Genin on edge. Everyone scrambled to prepare a defense, as they held kunai at the ready to fight whatever was about to emerge from the forest; be it ninja or animal.<p>

"The moment you see whatever comes out, hit it with everything you got." Shikamaru said in unusual seriousness directed as they all nodded.

They didn't have long to wait as Naruto's familiar orange form emerged from the tree-line with an even walk and a scowl on his face, walking in before both brooding Sasuke and a raving Sakura. All the Genin breathed a huge sigh of relief as they lowered their guards, thanking Kami that not only were they allies, but that Naruto had taken care of a possible bad situation by recovering his teammates.

"So, you guys are okay. That's good." Shikamaru said as he sat back down on his log with Choji.

"Yeah, I found them a few minutes ago propped against a tree while a guy was washing in the stream. I hurried up and got them before he came back." Naruto said with a thumbs-up and cheesy smile, right before Sakura pounded his head in.

It didn't hurt him one bit, Naruto still threw her a fierce glare and growl as he remembered she did the action on a regular basis. That was not going to continue…

"Naruto, you idiot! Where were you earlier? Where have you been? Sasuke and I had to battle another team without you, and nearly lost because you weren't here to help. Plus that nobleman must have kidnapped us!" Sakura screeched as she moved a few feet in front of Naruto who, after getting close to her, continued right past her without a passing glance. Of course this didn't sit well with the girl who still considered her teammate a pushover and a punching bag.

"Did you hear me, moron! Don't ignore me!" Sakura yelled as she aimed a punch to the back of Naruto's head, only to find him choking her neck in a vice-grip.

Everyone else in the clearing had to blink to make sure they weren't seeing things. One minute Sakura was about to clobber Naruto, the next thing they knew; he was holding her completely off the ground as she struggled to get free, even though he was shorter than her. It was the most uncanny (and yet amusing) thing they had all witnessed today aside from Sasuke using a foreign chakra to decimate the Sound team, a nobleman batting Sasuke away like an insect, and some ninja named Jaken following said nobleman.

"Let's get a couple of things straight right now, Sakura Haruno. My name is Naruto, not idiot, dobe, moron, or Deadlast for that matter. I won't tolerate you trying to take shots at me anymore either. If you do try, then I can promise you Haruno you will lose a hand and perhaps a life as well. Now… am I clear?" Naruto said in a completely emotionless (yet chilling) tone that had all the other Genin shivering at the truth of his words. Even Sasuke mentally shivered at his teammate's voice, though what shocked most of them (and made Ino smile somewhat) was the fact that Naruto didn't have a joking smile on his face while shouting "Sakura-chan".

As for Sakura she could only nod as much as the hand around her neck would let as she stared at her blond teammate with a newly found sense of fear and awe. Naruto simply set Sakura on her feet only for her legs to give out causing her fall to the ground on her knees in shock.

"Now then, let's head for the Tower. We've wasted enough time as it is. Come." Naruto said briskly as he began walking past his fellow Genin in the direction of the tower at the same pace he entered the clearing. He sent a look at Ino, smirking a little as her cheeks tinted a little under his strong gaze.

"Hang on, dobe. Why should we listen to you? In case you forgot already we don't have two scrolls. We need to-" Sasuke challenged with his usual demeanor before Naruto pulled out the two needed scrolls, shocking everyone at the fact that he actually had two scrolls in his possession.

"I wouldn't be wasting my breath and time needlessly by saying head to the tower if I didn't have the necessary number of scrolls to pass. Now come, let's go." Naruto replied as he but the scrolls back and began walking again. Shikamaru and Neji narrowed their eyes at Naruto. He seemed so different now.

That was until they remembered what the samurai nobleman said, "_I see… you mean young Naruto Uzumaki, do you? Ahh, yes I remember now. I believe that foolish boy was swallowed whole by a giant snake, though I do remember seeing him again later when he confronted and defeated three ninja. He seemed to have changed somewhat between the two incidents. What could have possibly caused such a drastic change in him_…?"

Could Naruto really have changed that much in such a short time?

It seemed so… He was almost like-

"Wait a second, how did you of all people get the scrolls from two other teams without getting into a fight and getting injured? I demand that you answer me, idiot!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto's back as he kept walking.

"Hey, Naruto! You answer Sasuke right now, he asked you a question!" Sakura screamed from her spot on the ground. Naruto stop a moment later to glance icily over his shoulder. Had she forgotten what transpired all those 17 seconds ago? Was her fangirl attitude surging to the front with that much power simply in an effort to impress her crush?

"_Or is it more than just a crush? It may have something to do with her mind. I'll need to see, because I know that she's much smarter than this when it doesn't concern Sasuke_." Naruto thought as he gazed at Sakura over his shoulder.

"I have already warned you once Haruno. However, I find it strange how quickly you have forgotten. As for you Uchiha, you have no right to demand anything from or of me. Besides, it doesn't matter how I got the scrolls? I stand before you, and those two teams I have gotten them from do not; it's as simple as that. Now, come. Let's go, because if you have enough energy to question and argue with your mouths, then you have more than enough to move your legs towards the tower. And believe me when I say that I will leave you in this forest with no hope of passing these exams this year. The choice is yours…" Naruto replied as he resumed walking, not even sparing a backward glance to his two teammates or the others as they were still standing in the clearing; looking at his retreating form.

"Whoa… now that was harsh. Who knew Naruto could be so… cold. It's… unreal." Choji said while still eating away at the chips.

"Something tells me that he's going to be incredibly troublesome from now on." Shikamaru muttered while he and the others watched as the two members of Team 7 took off after Naruto.

Ino thought was watching Naruto's graceful walk with a sadden eye as she thought, "_Oh Naruto_…"

Wordlessly, Sasuke began following behind his teammate, who by that time, had exited the clearing completely.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she scrambled to her feet and followed after Sasuke like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… that didn't take too long. I hope Lord Sesshomaru won't be angry that I summoned this after so long." Jaken said, wiping blood from his kunai as he gazed at the staff lying next to him.<p>

It was the Staff of Two heads that he had used so long in their past lives. On half of the top of the staff, sat the head of an old man, and on the other side sat the head of a once-beautiful woman. Although, it seemed the beautiful woman is more of an old woman with silky black hair.

Jaken got off the rock he was sitting on with a sigh as he picked up the staff. He gazed at the staff and sighed again. The staff was taller than him even still, even though he had a taller body.

"I guess I'm just fated to remain short forever. This body is 16 years-old, and yet it has the height of a 13 year-old! Yet Lord Sesshomaru is a mere thirteen, and his body stands as tall as men twice his age." Jaken complained as he jumped into the trees, traversing them as he made his way toward the tower.

"I really hope Lord Sesshomaru gives me height… This stature is just unbearable!"

* * *

><p>"Where is he, Ginza?" a deep male voice asked as the person next to the owner of said voice was growing more and more irritated.<p>

"I don't know, Koga! If I did, I would have been at his side in a heartbeat!" Ginza replied in annoyance as the older man sighed, plotting down on the couch with yet another sigh.

"We came all this way, and we tracked his scent. But, we can't interfere with the Chunin Exams and go out there and search for him. Man, what a drag." Koga said lazily as Ginza's eyebrow twitched.

"I know what you mean, but do you have to be so nonchalant about it. I mean, we did just find out that our clan has a real Lord after about who-knows-how-long! Besides, that means that you may have to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We all knew, but… I guess we all thought it'd never happen… Still, it's our clan's laws, and we must follow them… even in that matter…" Koga answered as Ginza gave him a searching look. Ginza was about to say something, but then the last person they expected came around the corner.

Well, make that people… and about three of them…

"Koga? Ginza? What the-? What are you two doing back from the ancestral home?" Tsume said, her surprise and that of her two children, evident of their faces. Koga gave his wife a lazy yet sad look while Ginza looked toward the ground, not gazing back at his surprised and happy fiancé.

Tsume rushed up to Koga and attempted to kiss him, but he merely turned away allowing the kiss to fall on his cheek. Tsume gave him a confused look and turned to Ginza, but saw that the same was happening with Hana as well.

"What's going on, Dad? What's wrong?" Kiba asked, him and his team having just arrived as he looked up at his father; his hero.

"I think there's something you two need to know. Kiba… go find your team… your mother, sister, Ginza, and I have to have a personal talk about the future." Koga said as he ruffled his son's hair, glancing at the other three adults with a solemn look.

Kiba gave a confused look, but shrugged it off as one of the clansmen close to his father having died. He didn't like it, but he also knew that it was something that could fit into why his dad was acting so strange. Kiba was only worried about how whatever news his father had would affect his family.

Koga watched as first son and second born walked off behind a corner. It was times like this he didn't like. Kiba was starting to become a man, and had yet to learn of their clan's darkest secrets. He had yet to know of their most sacred and ancient laws. The boy didn't even know in what country the ancestral home was in. He could tell that Kiba wouldn't understand, but that was a given.

How would those who knew of these things, and were supposed to be prepared for them understand that the lives they had been living up until the day were about to be shattered.

"Tsume, Hana… What I am about to tell you must be adhered to, and will be followed as our clan's laws dictate. Do you understand me?" Koga said, a tear coming from his eye as he gazed steely into his wife and child's eyes. They nodded, if only to make him feel better.

He sighed again, yet this time far more solemnly than ever before.

They couldn't even hope to be prepared for what he was about to tell them…

* * *

><p>"How dare they have touched me with their filthy hands." Naruto said, flicking the blood from his hands in a switch motion, cleaning the appendage like new with the small action.<p>

The others had finally caught up to him, breathing erratically and sweating profusely. Naruto had, surprisingly, stayed ahead of all of them over the hours in which they traveled. While everyone else had been moving through the trees, he had been walking at the same (leisurely) pace. They couldn't even fathom how his was doing it! That strolling he seemed to be doing somehow kept him ahead of all of them, regardless of how fast they were going (and Lee had began moving very fast after seeing so). Yet and still, Naruto had walked far ahead of them, and now apparently killed this Rain village team before they even got there. Naruto, walking like an open challenge to any that wanted to try him, continued on his way toward the tower in peace. Neji, and the others, who hadn't been that far behind Rock Lee, merely watched him walk off from them again as it seemed that Naruto had decided to simply get this part of the exam over with.

Soon, rather than later, an annoyed Naruto was tapping his foot in front the tower gates as Sasuke and the others landed in front of him. It had taken them a little time to catch up to him, but his appearance of being annoyed showed that some parts of Naruto (the really impatient ones) would never change. When the group got inside the doors, they came face to face with a large board that held a riddle on it. While everyone else struggled to figure out what it could possibly mean it, Naruto got annoyed at their lack of brain functions, and simply snatched the scrolls away from them all. He tossed the scrolls to the floor as thin smoke started to waft from them; reveal three people.

The first was a man wearing a green spandex suit with a Jonin-vest over it, he had a soup-bowl haircut similar to Rock Lee and looked eerily like an adult version of the boy. This man was known as Maito Gai, the resident Taijutsu-master of Konoha.

The second man wore an actual Jonin uniform and vest, he had a beard that covered the entire length of his chin as he smoked a cigarette that hung loosely between his lips. This man was Asuma Sarutobi, son of the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The final person, making Naruto smile for the first real time that day, wore the uniform of a Chunin. His hair was done in a high ponytail, and he bore a scar that ran along the bridge of his tanned nose. This was Iruka Umino, who smiled back at Naruto upon seeing his favorite student.

"Well this is a surprise… you all made it… together?" Asuma said or rather questioned as he exhaled a drag of smoke into the air. The question flew on the children's deaf ears (or Naruto's bored ones) as the shock on their faces conveyed the only questions they really had.

"What are you all doing here, Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked with confusion on her face, voicing everyone's (even Naruto's) curiosity and confusion.

"Allow me, Maito Gai, to explain it to you youthful Genin! You see, when you obtained two scrolls and made it to the tower where you could finally open them, your Jonin-sensei would appear to meet you, and get you prepared for the next step." Gai explained with a smile without surprisingly yelling. Asuma and Iruka gave the man a look that clearly read, "Are you sick?"

"But that doesn't explain why you're here, Iruka-sensei." Sakura pointed out, as Iruka blushed lightly and rubbed his nose.

"Well, when this portion of the exam started I had volunteered to be the one to appear for Team 7. I wanted to see how… well how you all did." Iruka replied as he looked over his students, though his eyes lingered on Naruto, who looked impeccably clean to say he had spent nearly five whole days in a place called the Forest of Death. Iruka let his suspicions slide though, knowing that it was really Naruto in front of him.

Naruto was just a simple person, and far too simple-minded to be up to something…

After about five more minutes of talk, the discussion of what the board behind the adults came up. They told the children what it meant and how it related to the exams before letting them go to rest up and recover before the end of the Second exam the following day. The three Konoha teams went their separate ways as each left to find their assigned room for the rest of the day. Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence behind their blond (and clearly not in the mood to talk, no-nonsense) teammate. They still couldn't believe how he had somehow managed to change so much over such a short period of time, but resolved to question it when they were all in their room. When they reached the room, however, Naruto had walked right past it; as if it didn't even exist to him.

"Hey, idiot! Where are you going? Our room is right here." Sasuke called out as Naruto kept walking, keeping his temper from slaying his egotistical teammate, as if he didn't hear the Uchiha at all.

Sasuke was about to go off after Naruto, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. To his great surprise, it was Sakura that had the common sense about Naruto rather than him or someone else that actually cared a deal about the blond.

"Don't waste your time with him, Sasuke-kun. Let's just get inside so we can wash up and I can do something about my hair." Sakura said, at first in a very serious tone, but it slowly dissolved into her swooning with syrupy enthusiasm while she opened the door for her crush. Sasuke sighed, not just for casual Naruto's dismissal of him, but Sakura's constant attempts to gain his heart or something equally stupid. They went inside to bath and such while Naruto never looked back.

That, however, didn't mean he wasn't listening to every word. Something was seriously wrong with that girl's mental health, and he was gonna to find out what.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed as she closed the door to the room her two male teammates were sleeping within. She just couldn't sleep, both because it was like high noon, and because thoughts were weighing too heavily on her mind.<p>

What had happened to her Naruto? Where had all his carefree charm and goofy antics gone? While she was a bit glad he wasn't as childish as before, it also seemed that he became far colder than she would have liked.

The way he was acting was almost like that noble-

"Ino, why aren't you resting?" Naruto's calm and cool (two words she never thought she'd used to describe him) voice floated into her ears and melted her legs, also with more power than his kind and carefree one.

She watched him walk up to her, and wrap his arms around her waist. She tried to push him off, but only did it half-heartedly as he started kissing her neck in a pleasant and heated way. It was like each kiss and tongue-lash was heated on a stove.

"Stop, Naru… someone… might… see us…" Ino said, in-between her moans and his running his hands across her back. He stepped back and held her at arm's length as he gave her a cool smirk. On him it made his sneaky smirk, and cocky smirk seem so childish, but this cool smirk of confidence gave him the look of a man about to take over the world. Kami, did she want him now!

"I don't care anymore, Ino. The only reason I agreed to hide us being together was because of those fools and idiots that would have hurt you during our younger years. But now, now I am complete, and will slaughter anyone that dares to touch you or myself." Naruto said, the cool power rolling off him being enough to make her shiver.

What was he now? A drug of power, cool, and sexy? Hell yes!

"Naruto… what's happened to you? I like some of the changes, but you seem so different… and yet the same. Please, tell me, Naru?" Ino said as Naruto gave her a searching look, but sighed in defeat as she was giving him that cute "I don't understand" look he loved so much on her.

"I have… changed, Ino. Not completely! But… enough that I have new goals in life, and a new outlook on things. I've become wiser, stronger, and more intelligent than I would have ever been without this change in myself." Naruto said as Ino slowly nodded.

"I can see and hear it, Naruto, just from the way you're talking and dancing around my question. I thought… I thought we could trust each other with anything…" Ino said, looking more and more hurt with each word she said, "I thought you loved me… I thought that you stopped holding important things from me… I thought you were finally letting me in… but I guess… I guess not!" Ino finished in tears as Naruto held her, reflecting on how far they had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, Six Years Ago<strong>:

_Naruto ran from… well it should be obvious._

_He ran from the bullies, or "kids with big metal things to beat him with". He ran pass a group of adults, seeing their approving looks, and crying as their eyes scorned his very existence._

_He ran until his little legs couldn't anymore, the group still following after him though at a distance. Naruto looked about as he hid behind a building in an alley. He ducked behind a trashcan and hugged at his knees as he let the tears fall freely, his thin little face soaked in his own tears and runny nose snot._

"_Help… anybody, please…" Naruto cried as he gripped at his legs tighter, hearing the bullies getting close._

_Why couldn't he play in the park like the other kids? Why did they have to run when he came around? Shika, Choji, and Kiba stayed, so why didn't the others? Why did they have to come back after Shika and the others left only to beat him why pipes and stuff?_

_Why couldn't he be normal like the other kids…?_

"_He has to be around here somewhere."_

"_I know that! Look over there!"_

"_Naru- I mean, hey, kid. Come here." A voice said as Naruto looked up in surprise, having rested his head and prepared for another beating. There, in the doorway of a backdoor, stood a man with platinum blond hair and blue-green eyes. The man was gesturing him over, and even though Naruto remembered a bad situation that happened the same way, his hope in humanity won out as he rushed to the door._

"_There he is! He went into Mr. Yamanaka's store! He's really gonna get it now! Ha, ha!"_

"_Are you okay Naru- I mean kid?" the man asked as he smiled down at Naruto, who leaned against the door with ragged breaths, still hearing the jeering voices of his bullies._

"_Y-yes sir…" Naruto wheezed out as the man smiled and offered him a hand up._

"_I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, but you can call me Inoichi. What's your name, _kid_?" Inoichi said, but stressed "kid" like he already knew. Naruto, having brain cells stunted by both beatings and school, smiled largely at the helpful man._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. Yamanaka! Thanks a lot for helping me." Naruto said as Inoichi simply chuckled, though his ninja-trained eyes caught the already healing cuts and bruises on the boy. To think that the Fox worked so quickly…_

"_Ha, ha! Mr. Yamanaka is my father, young Naruto! Please, I insist you call me Inoichi." Inoichi said as Naruto's smile grew even more._

"_Okay! Well, thanks again! I should probably get out of your way-"_

"_What's your hurry? You should probably hide out here for a while until those bullies go away, don't you think?" Inoichi said as Naruto shook his head._

"_The Old Man told me never to stay with a strange ever again, or else I'll get mom-lested and raged again." Naruto said as if he was telling a secret._

_Inoichi, who though it was kind of cute the way Naruto had looked around and whispered with a hand to his mouth, froze at two of the childishly mixed up words._

_Molested…?_

_Raped…? _RAPED_! Oh, just wait until Kakashi and the others heard about this!_

"_Naruto, I will _never-ever_ do anything like _that _to you! It's just that…" Inoichi trailed off, trying to find an excuse to once again take care of the boy (like before that bastard, whose face and name were never seen/spoken of again, sealed off the kid's memories) without coming off as creepy._

_Just then the answer presented itself in the form of a small girl clutching a teddy bear. His little princess…_

"_It's just that I happen to have a little girl that needs someone to play with while she's here all alone. You see, my darling little Ino needs a playmate while my wife and I run our flower shop out front. I was kinda hoping that you would be her friend and keep her company while my wife and I work." Inoichi said, lying with the smooth expertise of a seasoned ninja from Konoha._

_Naruto, being a completely oblivious child, took a good fortune when it graced him (even in the form of a lie he didn't know about at the time). He bowed to Inoichi for his kindness as he walked up to Ino. At first the girl had beaten him with her teddy bear, but after a while she came around to the idea of having a playmate around (mostly because her father was doing the talking). Naruto promised the if he ever ran from bullies again that he'd run to their house/shop._

* * *

><p><em>Later Ino and he became older, and Ino was allowed out into the streets and parks to play with other children. In fact, Ino came home one day while she was eight and found a bloodied Naruto on her doorstep. She quickly ran to him and dropped down at his side as he gazed up at her weakly.<em>

"_Naru, what happened to you?" Ino asked in hysterics, never having seen such a badly beaten person in her life._

"_Nothing… I'm okay… Where are your parents?" Naruto said, sitting up against the front door as Ino tried to pick him up._

"_Daddy has a mission today and tomorrow, and Mom went to a floral contest in Tea country for the week. They left me home… alone. I went to a friend's house for the day. What happened to you, Naru?"_

"_I told you, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches, nothing to worry about. I'm still your big, strong Naru, right?" Naruto said jokingly, trying to make light of the situation as he flexed his small muscles, but flinched as a cut was reopened and fresh blood came out._

"_You're really hurt, Naruto. Come inside, and I'll find the First-Aid kit Mom always uses for you. I just wish you'd tell me what happened…" Ino said as Naruto smiled somberly at her retreating form going into the kitchen as he sat on her couch._

"_Maybe one day, Ino… maybe one day…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto this is the third time this has happened. Tell me what's going on." Ino said as she bandaged Naruto's cuts on his left arm.<em>

"_I… Alright, fine. I get beat up a lot, okay." Naruto said as Ino looked at him._

"_Naruto, that's not good! You should fight back. You're supposed to be my big strong Naru." Ino said as Naruto cast his gaze down._

"_I… I can't… The Old Man said not to…"_

"_Well, promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on." Ino said, holding out her pinky-finger as Naruto chuckled._

"_Sure… I promise." Naruto said, hooking pinkies with the girl as they both laughed as Naruto yelped in pain over the cut on his pinky-finger._

* * *

><p><em>That same year the two were to start at the Academy. The bullying had stopped the previous year, but Naruto had still been going over to the Yamanaka house every now and then. Ino grew to have more friends as she found the boy of her dreams. It was only by coincidence that Naruto showed up at her house on the same day of her newest discovery.<em>

"_Hey, Naru! Guess what!" Ino said, spinning into his arms as he chuckled at her antics._

"_Let me guess… more flowers?" Naruto joked as he gazed around the shop. Ino smacked his arm for that, but sighed again (like she had been doing all day) as she moved to behind the counter._

"_No… I've just discovered love at first sight." Ino said in a love-dazed tone as Naruto shook his head._

"_I've been around for far too long for you to have love at first sight." Naruto joked as Ino rolled her eyes._

_Boys were so clueless…_

"_Not _you_! Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said as Naruto's chuckling face froze on spot, his eyes taking on a more somber look as he subconsciously decided the floor behind him was more interesting than the love-sick girl in front of him._

"_Oh…" was all Naruto could say as he could literally feel his heart breaking that second. He had meant the earlier comment as a joke, but it hurt when he was so viciously rejected._

_Plus his growing feelings for the girl helped his fall onto the lonely island of rejection. Population: him…_

"_Naruto? Naruto! Are you listening to me?" Ino said as she finally looked up from her musing about the "perfect Sasuke" and their wedding to see that Naruto had turned from her and was staring at the floor with a pained expression._

_What was up with him all of a sudden?_

"_Umm… sorry, Ino. I just remembered that I… need to be… somewhere… _anywhere _else! See you for the second day of Academy tomorrow! Bye!" Naruto said, running his mouth and feet at a mile a minute as he rushed from the store, bumping into Inoichi as he did._

_Was Naruto… crying? Oh shit, what did his daughter do now…?_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto had been coming around less and less as the year wore on. Ino tried to see him on occasion, but he seemed to always have a reason to avoid her, and she had to admit that it was a bit better for her chances with Sasuke that way.<em>

_Ino had met Sakura, and the two became fast friends, remembering Ino of her old days with Naruto. Now it seemed that Naruto only hung with "the slackers" as the girls had dubbed the group of stupid boys (especially that lazy Nara, Shikamaru). That same week, Sakura came back saying that now she liked Sasuke to, and in a fit of anger Ino cut off her friendship with the girl._

_Ino had ran home that day, crying that she now had lost two of her best friends. She stopped at the door though because the sight before her gave pause her woe._

_It was Naruto talking to her dad, both drinking from mugs as they normally did every Friday (right before Naruto would find a reason to leave)._

"… _now I can't even think about her without-" Naruto said as Ino gave another pause._

_Her? Who the _hell _was _her_? _She _should have been the only _her _in her Naruto's life? Who was this new bitch he was thinking about?_

… _Did she really just think all that?_

"_Hey Ino honey! How was your day?" Inoichi greeted, overly loud as Naruto's gaze flung up from his mug to look at her with startled eyes._

_It seemed her father wanted to warn Naruto, huh? _

"_Hey, Ino… Look at the time! Thanks for the drink Inoichi, but I need to leave. See ya!" Naruto said, springing up and walking toward the door in a brisk fashion._

"_Naruto, please don't go! I'm sorry, if I did something wrong, but please forgive me!" Ino cried out as she rushed him and hugged his middle, knocking him down._

"_I have to go Ino…" Naruto said with very little emotion as she hugged him tighter._

"_Then at least tell me who this new girl is that you can't think about?" Ino said quietly as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise._

"_You heard that?"_

"_Yeah. Please tell me."_

"… _No…"_

"_No? What do you mean _no_? I have a right to know! You can't just tell me no!"_

"_Well I just did."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Why are you so _stupid_?"_

"_Why don't you just go back to your precious Sasuke, since I'm so stupid!" Naruto yelled, though it came out as more of a loud whisper in a cold tone (one that she had never heard him use against her before). He gave her a freezing cold look as with one swift motion he pushed her off of him and raced out the door._

_She sat there, on the floor, with eyes wide as tears fell from them._

"… _but… You promised you'd tell…" Ino said, sinking even lower into the floor as she cried, her father dropping down next to her. He patted he shoulder as he felt drawn between a thin line._

"_Ino honey… I think we need to talk…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…" Ino said lowly as she walked up to Naruto.<em>

_Naruto looked back at her from his chair, having gotten the longest detention of his friends for skipping classes. Ino shifted nervously on spot as he gave her a cold look._

"_Hey yourself." He bit back frigidly as she flinched._

"_Naruto, please… I'm so sorry. My Dad and I talked about some things, and-"_

"_Well that's just great. Why don't you go chat Sasuke up next?"_

"_Naruto, please. I'm sorry, really sorry about whatever I did-"_

"_You don't even know what's wrong, so how can you be sorry?"_

"_I'm trying to make things right!"_

"_Well, you're not! Just go… hang off of Sasuke like all the other girls, and leave me the hell alone!"_

"_Why do you hate Sasuke so much? What has he ever done to you?"_

"_I don't hate him, and he's done nothing to me! I'm just tired of hearing about him! I'm tired of you chasing after his duck-butted headed ass!"_

"_What's wrong with you, Naruto?" In o finally shouted back at him as they were so close, in each other's face (him having risen from his seat)._

"Fine_! I'll _tell _you what's wrong with me! I'm _tired _of _you _talking about _Sasuke_. _He _wasn't the one that sat by your bedside when you had chicken pox. _He _wasn't the one that used to bring your lunch when you'd forget it. _He _wasn't the one that held you when cried from nightmares. _He _wasn't the one that picked flowers with you in the fields. He wasn't that one that was with you when you lost all your baby teeth. _He _wasn't the one that danced with you at your first ball. _He _wasn't the one that beat up all those bullies you used to have for being a "flower girl". That was all _me_! Not _him_, _me_! _He _doesn't acknowledge you, _I _do! _He _doesn't care about you, _I _do! _He _doesn't… he doesn't…" Naruto said, trailing off as Ino got back in his face, her eyes narrowed as he gazed heatedly at him._

"_He doesn't _what_?" Ino demeaned as Naruto seemed to lose himself in her eyes._

_Ino wasn't sure when it happened, but she did know that at some point after she said that, she found his lips on hers. He was kissing her, gently, and yet with passion she didn't even dream about. It was like he poured all his emotions into the small kiss. She could feel his frustration, anger, guilt, love, and… his lust. Again, she wasn't sure about a lot of things. Like when she started kissing him back, or when her eyes closed and her arms moved around his neck on instinct. When the kiss was over, he rested his forehead against hers as she gazed into his eyes with the same emotion that shone in his own._

_Love…_

"He _may not love you… But _I _do…" Naruto said, kissing her softly, lightly once more before she could get off Cloud Nine. He picked up his bag, and was about to walk away when she reached out and pulled back to her, kissing him more fiercely and with more hunger than he had with her._

_Hey, you try being a girl, kissing Naruto Uzumaki, and see if _you _don't hunger for more!_

_The kiss ended as she rested her arms around his neck, playing with the unkempt hair at the back of his head while she gazed into his eyes. Only ten years-old, and yet she could honestly say that when she looked into his eyes she knew what real love was and never wanted to be without his._

"_I'm glad to know, I'm so loved by my Naru." Ino said as she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go._

"_I love you, Ino Yamanaka…"_

"_I love you too, my Naruto Uzumaki…"_

"… _You're kinda strangling me, Ino."_

"_Oh! Sorry…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>:

And that was how it all went; more or less. He had Ino played differently while school was in; her being annoyed by him like all the others, and him thinking she was "snobby", yet when the bell rang and all the other kids were gone, or they were at the other's house, it was time to show their love for each other. Even during school they couldn't get by without "secret admirer" notes (always him to her), brushing of hands as they walked pass each other, and the occasional "bumping into one another".

Ino had been pissed the day he said (accidentally) that he had a small crush on Sakura. Ino threw all his furniture at him, and even kicked him out of his own bedroom. He had to sleep on the couch, in his own damn house!

Oh well, those days were gone, for now he was a new person; a new Sesshomaru…

"Ino… I'll tell you. We've been through too much for me not to." Naruto said as he held her close to him.

"I've changed. While out in the Forest of Death I was swallowed whole by a giant snake, and was reincarnated as a powerful being. I can't tell you everything here, but if we can just share this moment right now, then I'll tell you everything later." Naruto said as Ino sighed and laid her head on his chest, faintly realizing that he had gotten taller since the start of the Second Exam.

"What moment?" Ino asked as Naruto looked into her eyes.

"Remember what we talked about the night before we got different teams?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"We talked about… making love, and then more about it when you came back from your mission in Wave country." Ino said shyly as Naruto nodded unabashedly.

"Yes. Ino… I want to make love to you… here."

"Here?" Ino said, a little loudly, as she pointed at the spot they were standing. Naruto only gave another cool smirk at her.

"No, but we can if you want to. I was actually saying in a room I can get us, but-"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay, okay. So… Ino?" Naruto said, laying a single kiss on her neck as she gazed deeply into his eyes. So much love and hope in those cerulean pools of his… just like she remembered… Just like she loved…

"Yeah… let's go… um… all the way." Ino said, her face growing red as Naruto smiled a true smile at her and picked her up, carrying her bridal-style as he let his nose guide him to _Jaken's_ room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my Lord kicked me out of the room simply to have his way with that human girl…" Jaken sulked as the two Genin from Waterfall followed behind him.<p>

"You mean that squirt was the chakra we sensed earlier in the forest before it disappeared? He was that oppressive force of demonic perfection?" One of the Genin asked as Jaken looked back at them.

"How dare you speak of our Lord that way! When I tell him of this offense, you'll be lucky to live until morning!" Jaken yelled as the Genin grew pale.

Jaken had told both of the young Genin many terrible things that this Lord could do, and he had even shared memories of the death of his two teammates with them. They had been scared straight, especially since Waterfall didn't have any super powerful ninja like the Five Great Villages did to come and back them up. Hell, their village had been taken over by some asshole that drunk super water.

Their village was lame, and they knew it…

That was why they had agreed so quickly to become servants to this Lord who had a servant like this Jaken guy. The man Jaken obviously had power of his own, but this Lord had to be like a force of nature on his own for Jaken to be afraid of him. Especially since Jaken took out their team's leader with no real trouble at all, but complained about how combat was "tiring" in his "new body".

Whatever that meant…

Plus, it wouldn't hurt if this guy helped them retake their village from the asshole named Suien.

"Hoki is very sorry for his stupidity, Master Jaken. Please don't tell the Lord." the female ninja said with a bow as she forced Hoki, the male Waterfall Genin, to bow as well. Jaken crossed his arms and closed his eyes to their pleas, but they pressed him until he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I won't say a word, but remember this kindness old Master Jaken has shown you this day in the future." Jaken said as he turned from them and continued down the hallway.

"Thanks Fu…" the boy Hoki said with a real smile as Fu nodded and smiled back.

"No problem, besides… you're my only friend…" Fū said as Hoki ruffled her hair in a sibling-like way.

"Come along, children. We have to find another place to sleep." Jaken said ahead of them as they both smiled and rushed off after him.

Maybe their asshole of a leader getting killed and replaced by the servant of an all-powerful Lord wasn't such a bad thing as they had first thought… Just maybe…

* * *

><p>"You look great Anko. What happened; killed a few animals along the way?" Kurenai said as Anko shook her head.<p>

Kurenai was right thought, she did look good. She had, before coming to see her best friend, taken a nice long look at herself in a mirror. Her skin seemed healthier, the weight she had been trying to lose seemed to just burn away as she had moved to the tower. She looked like a woman straight from Kami the way her skin seemed to glow in the light. Every imperfection about her appearance was corrected, even that cute little beauty mark she had near her belly button.

It was almost like she had become natural perfection…

"No, but damn do I look good. Nai-chan, I have the greatest thing to tell you." Anko said as she nearly skipped up to her friend, though the bounce in her step said enough.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kurenai asked with a smirk as she was sure that her friend's happiness had to deal with the pain of others.

"I think I'm in love…" Anko sighed out as hearts entered her eyes. Kurenai knew right then and there what to do.

She fainted on spot and prayed to Kami that it was all a joke.

"Kurenai, get the hell up! I swear to Kami-sama that if you don't I'll-"

"I'm up, I'm up! Now what was this about love?"

"Oh, Nai-chan, he's wonderful! He hurt that bastard Orochimaru, saved me, and healed me while snuggling me in his chakra." Anko said as Kurenai raised a brow at the information.

"Anko, haven't I told you not to take dango from-"

"This wasn't Ebisu-dango like last time! I'm serious!" Anko said with a serious look at Kurenai, who sighed and sat down, patting the seat next to her as Anko sat.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning?" Kurenai said as Anko obliged telling Kurenai everything she had told the Hokage about how Orochimaru had gotten into the exams, and her own confrontation with her snaky ex-mentor.

"…and then right before Orochimaru leaves a stream of chakra came from nowhere and slashed him across his back! Orochimaru had to have felt it because he actually cried out in pain from it and was hissing mad. Get it; hissing mad? … Oh you're no fun. Anyways, I was kind of fading in and out, but this really fancy-lookin' guy and his servant ninja came out from above and I saw that the same thing that had struck Orochimaru was coming from his hand like a whip. The servant told him how it was excellent work of his "Whip of Light", and then the noble-lookin' guy tells the servant to heal me. That was when I finally blacked-out, but when I woke up I sensed this really unusual chakra around me. It was like it was in perfect balance with everything around it, and yet held so many controllable demonic attributes. I knew it had to be the noble guy's because I sensed it from him before I blacked-out and in that whip jutsu." Anko explained as Kurenai sat quietly for a moment before sighing.

"Anko, it could be that this guy was just using you, or maybe he was a good person and was only doing a good deed for you. I'm sure anyone would help you-"

"But that's just it, Nai! Not anyone would help me, especially if they know who I am. I'm sure he knew who I was and he still helped me. The only ones that would have done the same would be you, Asuma, some of the other Jonin, and Old Man Hokage. Hell, I'll even add in that ass Ebisu to that mix because he likes me. That's about a total of ten people, and half of them I don't think even care about me to save me a second time. This guy not only helped me, but hurt Orochimaru as well! That proves that he's more than just a good guy; he's a good and powerful guy." Anko said, licking her lips as she thought about the guy's face; the long blond hair that seemed to never know split-end or curl, and the eyes that seemed to know the depths of bloodlust and the heights of compassion.

Kami, was she really falling for him…

The guy was like her wet dreams come true, and she was sure as hell gonna get him if she could. Hell, let the guy have another girl… that would only be a bonus for her.

"Anko! Listen to yourself! You sound like some school yard fangirl gushing over the next Rookie of the Year. Calm down and… if this guy is really who you like, not just some silly crush or sexual fantasy, then I'll help you get him. That is… if you ever see him again." Kurenai said as Anko hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Nai-chan! You're the best friend a girl could have! I don't care what the others say; you're not a frigid bitch! Plus, I'm sure I'll see him again since I feel him here in the tower. I'm gonna go get ready for tomorrow, and then sleep the day away. Bye!" Anko said excitedly as she twirled Kurenai in the air before rushing off, just as Kurenai finally caught on to what she had said.

"Anko! I'm not a frigid bitch!"

"Yeah, you're just an ice-cold one…"

"Shut up, Ibiki! No one cares what you think!"

"… My point proven, I rest my case…"

* * *

><p>The following day all the Genin teams that managed to get two scrolls lined up in a large arena floor in front of a pair of large stone hands in the Ram hand-sign. Anko stood at the front of the lines, looking them over with a critical eye as she was sure that the guy she had her heart set-on was among them. She couldn't explain it since she couldn't sense his chakra, nor his demonic energy, but she could somehow since… his presence.<p>

And not knowing where he was while being so close was driving her crazy!

"...Alright, maggots! To those of you that made it this far; congrats. You're the cream of this crappy ass crop. However, from here on is where things get really interesting. Before we start though, the Hokage is gonna give us a few words. The floor is all yours Hokage-sama." Anko said, leaving the Genin in a sense of suspense and energy as she stepped aside for her leader.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, stepped forward and stood peaceably with a smile toward the Genin. Many of them that looked upon him saw a kindly old man but, not Naruto. No, with his mind and senses sharpened like knives he felt the raw and intense power that had given the Old Man the title of "God of Shinobi". Naruto had to admit (grudgingly against both his own pride and that of Sesshomaru's) that the Old Man had power almost to the level a full-grown Daiyokai, but what Naruto respected most about Old Man Hokage, was the guy's character traits and wisdom. He found the old man's kindness and companion for the lives of others as a reassuring fact that he was loved even before Ino. He could see the old man's wisdom as the old guy gazed at all the Chunin-hopefuls with an appraising, yet genuinely kind eye.

Naruto's gaze drifted over to look at Ino as she seemed to glow in the faulty light of the stadium. He had, last night, revealed to her everything (including his own naked body and pleasure she didn't know existed) and more. He told her of his life as Sesshomaru, how he had become more intelligent and powerful, and even how he planned to take over the Elemental Nations. Hell, he even told her how he wanted to gain more lovers.

Yeah… even though her slapping him wasn't painful, the yelling she did afterward did hurt his sensitive hearing.

So yeah… that plan of bluntness didn't go over well…

However, eventually (with enough pleasure from him) she had agreed to his want of more women, but only on the basis that he would still find ample amount of time to love her and fulfill her "needs".

It had also seemed that whenever he shared or enveloped someone who wasn't demon or half-breed in his demonic aura, it made them into a being of natural perfection. While in the moment of… umm… "climax" between the both of them, his aura he surrounded the both of them at his temporary loss of control. She had become lost all traces of imperfection and was left just as he saw her everyday; perfect. Ino, in a fit of excitement, had initiated another round of great love making; to which he was not complaining about.

"I told you, Shika. I was with a friend last night." Ino whispered harshly at her lazy friend.

"Ino, you don't _have _any friends here, and besides, you didn't come back this morning either." Shikamaru said as Naruto could only think that the boy was too smart and nosy for his own good.

Damn lazy Nara had probably already figured out what she had been doing _and _with whom…

With a brief pull of his pipe, Hiruzen Sarutobi went into explaining the true purpose of the Chunin Exams. Naruto raised an eyebrow as it seemed the exams were merely a "lighter" alternative to all-out war between the many ninja villages which "would cause more unneeded bloodshed". Naruto shook his head at the thought with a small sigh. All-out war was always a great solution to turn to if your power could crush your enemies, though he was blessed to be the one with overwhelming power instead of being the weaklings crushed within his wake. Plus the compassion within him kept him from actually turning to that solution now (and he blamed the Naruto side on him for that one more).

"Now to explain how these Preliminaries are going to proceed." Sarutobi started, only to be cut off by another voice; one which was coughing as the male spoke.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but, perhaps I believe I should be the one to explain this; seeing as I am the Proctor for this portion of the exams." A sickly voice called out as a body landed behind the elderly Hokage.

All the Genin (and Naruto who saw the man move like a feather dropping) turned to see a man dressed in the Jonin attire walk out. He wore his headband as a bandana, and had large bags under his eyes indicating a lack of sleep. He coughed a few times into his hand, again Naruto and several others indicated that he was very much sickly. But, that somehow didn't stop Hayate Gekko from performing his duties as a shinobi, Naruto noted, even though he could see the man needed sleep and medicine instead. Hayate took his spot next to the Hokage, as the man stepped back to allow Hayate the preverbal stand.

"Alright then, I'm Hayate Gekko, and I'll be the proctor of third portion of the exams. You will t-take turns b-battling in one-on-one p-preliminary matches until someone is d-defeated, unable to c-continue, or I stop the match. Any questions?" Hayate explained all the while coughing through his words.

"Will we be allowed to kill our opponents?" Gaara asked, his detached tone only compromised as he seemed to be fighting off the urge to shiver or moan under some form of pressure. Though it still caused many of those near him to silently pray that they didn't have to be the one to lose their lives at his hands.

Naruto smirked at Gaara's words. Killing would be fun, just like the other thing he had planned for this part in the exams. Though he reserved death for the two Sound ninja males that were glancing around as if nervously awaiting death. The girl, Kin, seemed to be calmer than the two males, but she too was watching for his "noble appearance".

"Death of a combatant will only rarely occur if the circumstance can't be avoided, but outside of that; there will not be any outright killing of the other Genin." Hayate replied watching, subtly as relief sank into many of the Genin that were before him.

"You mean that we have to fight right now? Come on, man. A lot of us just got here and we're worn out." An unknown Genin from Konoha complained.

"Another attribute of the third portion of the Chunin Exam is to tests a shinobi's ability to adapt and work under pressure, and fatigue. If you can do neither, then you don't deserve to become a Chunin in any village." Hayate replied while glancing at the Genin.

Funny, the boy didn't seem to change that much after hearing his reply…

"Are there any more questions? Good, then let the Preliminary Tournament of the Chunin Exams begin!" Hayate said, declaring the start of the third exam.


	6. Roaring Loin, Howling Dog

_**I can honestly say that I thought people would be happy with the idea of "super free love harem" Naruto Sesshomaru, but I guess not.**_

_**I honestly thought that having an innocent like Hinata would be a good contrast to a colder Naruto like Rin was to Sesshomaru, but I guess people overlooked that little fact.**_

_**I honestly thought that in the First chapter, you people would have voiced your complains about gender-bending since I implied it in Naruto's talk with Sesshomaru. I guess not.**_

_**I honestly thought that having a flashback relationship or "puppy love" between Naruto and Ino was a good idea to establish that he was truly discovering what love was, and he had someone to keep him sane. No f*cking 10 year-old knows what the f*ck love really is! Both of them say that they love each other because they like each other and have spend a good four years as good friends. I guess that damn idea went down the f*cking tube as well!**_

_***Sigh* Honestly… I try a few things, hope you actually put real thought into things, and pray that you finally understand the phrase, "READ BETWEEN THE LINES!" or maybe, "DRAW CONNECTIONS!". So, right now, and much like Voldemort during his return, I confess myself… disappointed.**_

_**I uploaded this chapter fast because, from now on, I will simply not try and be polite, friendly, or courteous. As you may have found out from reading some of my stories with my OC in them, I can be a very kind, joking, and laid-back person.**_

… _**right up until you piss me off (which I might add, takes a lot to do). That's when I start the destruction of everything you enjoy and bring about the reign of all that you hate.**_

_**From now on, I shall establish the pairings, I shall establish the story, and until I see a change in the "criticism" (I use the term lightly, because some people seem only to bring negative comments without any support for their claims or helpful comments to improve).**_

_**FROM THIS DAY UNTIL I SO CHOSE, I AM THE DARK LORD TRABAN16! MAY MY REIGN AS SUCH BE AS GREAT, IF NOT BETTER THAN THAT OF THE HUMBLE LORD TRABAN16!**_

**Chapter 6: Roaring Loin, Howling Dog**

* * *

><p>"Ugh… What a drag. More fights, and less sleep…" Shikamaru groaned as he stood in front of Choji whose stomach growled due to him having missed his second breakfast.<p>

"Can we eat now, I'm-"

"If you finish that statement, I'll kill you myself." Ino growled as Choji gulped in fear.

"So now that the rules and questions have been taken care of, we can get the third exam underway. Firstly, is there anyone who doesn't wish to continue on in the exams? At this point dropping out won't hurt any of your teammate's chances to pass, so…" Hayate pointed out, trailing off as most of them could just feel him wanting to say, "if you wanna be a little bitch get out now" while looking over all the Genin.

Jaken sighed as he raised his hand and had his team do the same. Since he had already killed off the Jonin-sensei, they're wanting to drop out wouldn't really be noticed. As soon as he and they had silently slipped away, waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's signal, another raised their hand.

"I wish to quit proctor, I can't go on. I don't have any chakra left in me." A voice rang out behind everyone, causing people to look and see Kabuto Yakushi with his hand raised as he stepped out of the lines and began heading for the doors without sparing a glance.

Naruto simply glanced at the silver-haired boy as he moved away. The bad acting aside, the boy hid his chakra very well, but his natural aura was still too strong for him to be as weak as he wanted them all to believe.

But then again, ninja couldn't sense the natural aura around people like demons could…

* * *

><p>"Is there anyone else who wishes to quit now. Now is the moment to say so... All right then, because there are so many of you this time around, someone will be needed to have to fight twice due to time constraints. We will decide with this; bring it out!" Hayate said, motioning for something to be brought out from the ceiling.<p>

The sound of whirring and mechanical beeping caught everyone's attention as they looked up to the spot just above the giant stone hands. There, a large Stadium-sized screen revealed itself. It spun through names as Naruto caught only a few of them being his, and Sasuke. He was sure he had caught Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino as well. Perhaps they only wanted to show the power of Konoha. How baseless…

"The Genin that will be battling twice is... Naruto Uzumaki… Do you have a problem with this choice, Uzumaki-san?" Hayate said as the board stopped on Naruto's name, causing many to look at him for his reply.

Naruto raised a brow as he was sure that it wasn't exactly as random as it had looked, but could care less.

"No, I'm fine with it." Naruto replied while looking jus as disinterested with the entire thing as he felt. Shino's eyebrow rose at the uncaring tone, but he brushed it off until later observation could be made.

"Let's find out who the first two combatants are." Hayate said as he, and everyone else turned back to the large screens.

Time seemed to slow down the longer the randomizer went on to select two names, but soon it rang out that it had made its decision. Everyone looked to see Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. Anko seemed to be having words with her peers and Sarutobi, but it seemed obvious that she wasn't getting her way as the Hokage shot her a stern look. Naruto heard them, for the most part; catching words like how Sasuke shouldn't fight and how he should be dead, but ignored most of it in favor of seeing Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke was smiling at the thought of his first in the third exam, but Naruto could feel the bloodlust in his aura as the Curse Mark pulsed with demonic energy.

"The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado, everyone else please vacate the arena floor by using the stairs to the balcony so we may begin with the first match." Hayate said politely through his coughs before moving back some to wait as referee.

People started clearing out to make way for the two fighters, as Naruto glanced back at Sasuke once again. Sasuke had moved to step forward, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to glance at Kakashi Hatake, Team Seven's Jonin-sensei. The man wore the normal Jonin attire, but had on a blue face-mask he wore in conjunction with his slanted headband that he wore over his left eye. His gravity defying silver hair seemed to be in contrast with his aloof look of disinterest in anything but the small orange book in his free hand, entitled "Make-Out Tactics".

Naruto had never really thought Kakashi was powerful before, more of just a talented yet lazy idiot like Shikamaru, but now that he was more attentive, he had to admit that Kakashi was a cut-above the rest. The man was that far behind the Old Man in terms of strength and power, but he was sure that he could still crush both of them if need be.

"Sasuke, I heard about what happened in the forest. Try not to rely on your Sharingan during this fight." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he gazed down at his student with a lazy look, not even bothering to turn his face from his book.

"What? Then how am I supposed to fight if I can't use my Sharingan?" Sasuke questioned as he looked up at his lazy teacher with a scowl on his face. Naruto scoffed as he could think of many ways to fight with a handicap. He had done it for about a year, having lost his arm in his past life, and he had still wiped the floor with nearly every opponent in one battle. Only a few of them had to take two fights… Ha!

"Ma, ma… Sasuke don't pout. Just think of it as a small handicap to prepare you for the future. Good luck." Kakashi replied, a small eye-smile as he walked from Sasuke, his nose buried in his book.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached his spot of watching the matches, far away from nearly everyone as he stood on the same side as his own team and that of every other Konoha team. He looked about as he realized there were quite a bit of people.<p>

One team from Sound and Orochimaru, who it seems didn't even bother to change his appearance much, but merely his chakra flow and signature.

Jaken had come back in with his team, standing nearest him, having disguised themselves as three Jonin from Konoha.

The Sand village team was opposite him as he watched Gaara fidget every now and then while grains of sand seemed to move about him. His team had moved away from him somewhat, but Naruto's eyebrow still rose in amusement when Gaara kept finding the ground and ceiling more interesting than meeting his gaze.

All three Konoha Rookie teams had made it and Gai's Team 9 as well. Sakura seemed worried over Sasuke (which wasn't new at all), while Ino and her team were watching the others like him. Choji was snacking on chips, while Asuma smoked and glanced about periodically. Gai seemed oddly serious while Neji was just frowning at life in general. Hinata looked a nervous wreck while Shino seemed… well, like Shino. Lee and Tenten were talking a bit, but Naruto wasn't listening at all.

It seemed that Kiba's family was in attendance as well, but by the expressions on their faces it seemed that they were having problems. The guys standing next to Kiba's mother and sister seemed to be in a funk while the two women looked angered by something.

Anko seemed giddy over something while Kurenai kept glancing at her in worry. Iruka was watching for the match to begin while the various other ninja seemed just as curious as Iruka did for the match. Probably just to see the last Uchiha in action.

The Old Man was looking about in suspicion while an ANBU whispered coded words to him, and everyone else looked either excited or faint.

It must be because of Gaara…

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked forward with a scowl on his face as he tried to size up his opponent, whom he recognized as one of Kabuto's unknown teammates. The guy didn't seem so tough, and with the wonderful power of his new gift, he could snap the guy in half like a toothpick. But then again, he didn't need his new found power to be known just yet. Yeah, he could break this wannabe with his own normal power.<p>

Hayate looked between Sasuke and Yoroi, having already been informed to stop the match (or kill Sasuke) if the boy used the power of his Curse Mark.

Yeah… he really didn't want to be responsible for the death of the last loyal Uchiha…

"Okay the first match of the Chunin Exams, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. Ready... Begin!" Hayate called once he saw that both combatants were ready. He signaled the start of the fight, then jumped back a bit to give to in front the hand-sign statue.

Sasuke and Yoroi stared each other down while the people in the balconies watched on to see how the match would go. Finally, both pulled out a kunai and rushed forward head-on, meeting in a clash of steel as they fought to a stalemate with their strength. Yoroi lashed out with a punch which Sasuke ducked under, returning the gesture with his own that Yoroi dodged by jumping back. Yoroi threw a kunai at Sasuke, who knocked it away with a timed swing. Though the funny thing was that Yoroi grinned at the sight of Sasuke batting away his kunai like a fly.

"Too slow, Uchiha!" Yoroi said, closing the gap between him and Sasuke quickly. Before Sasuke could react, Yoroi was already throwing a punch at him, the chakra on his fist visible to the naked eye. Sasuke managed to sidestep the punch barely, watching as his shirt ripped slightly from the missed attack. He then tried hitting Yoroi with a snap kick, which Yoroi in turn caught. Sasuke didn't know what to say as he felt a pulling sensation through his body and chakra flow. He quickly hit Yoroi in the stomach with his other foot causing the bigger teen to stumble back as he rolled away to assess the situation better.

"What in the world was that? It felt as if my chakra was being sucked out?" Sasuke questioned to himself in a whisper, but he didn't have long to think about it as he was instantly on the defensive from Yoroi's overwhelming attacks that he was made to dodge with hair-line precision.

Thank Kami he was an Uchiha…

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he and everyone else watched Sasuke dance around his opponents strikes in an effort to not get hit. Naruto couldn't tell why Sasuke wasn't fighting back, but did feel Sasuke's energy lower a twitch in the small skirmish between him and Yoroi. The funny part was the Yoroi's own power when you a twitch as Sasuke's fell.<p>

"Come on Sasuke, fight back!" Sakura encouraged as she watched the man of her dreams evade this jerks attacks. Sasuke was an Uchiha; he should have been the one attacking while this thug tried to dodge.

Naruto glanced at her and then Kakashi, seeing that to the untrained eye Kakashi looked be to reading his book but, was actually watching the match with a critical eye.

"_What will you do now that you're on defense, Sasuke_?" Kakashi thought as he looked on, his musing were broken by the feminine voice of Konoha Number One Frigid Bitch.

"Kakashi, looks like your Genin is having a tough time down there. And do you have to read that smut now of all times when you should be watching your student's match?" Kurenai voiced in slight anger and disgust.

Kakashi glanced over at his fellow Jonin with a lazy look. She was a kunoichi of beauty with unblemished skin that was only enhanced by her raven-black hair that hung to the small of her back. The rather unique white and red dress she wore seemed to be made of bandages, bring out her unique wine-colored crimson eyes that could be mistaken for the Uchiha Sharingan at first glance. Kurenai Yuhi, the renowned Genjutsu specialist of Konoha (outside of the Uchiha) and the Sensei of Team 8.

"I wouldn't count Sasuke out just yet, Kurenai. As for my choice of book… if I don't read it, then how will I find out what happens at the end?" Kakashi replied in the same bored tone as he turned a page in his book. Kurenai's eyebrow twitched as she imagined just for a second that her element was fire and she could torch his precious book straight to hell. However, it was water, and she could do nothing more than glare at the silver-haired Jonin as she turned her attention back to the match.

Naruto, having watched and heard them gave a small chuckle at their antics. He always knew his Sensei was stupid, but that had just proved how deep his stupidity went.

Back on the arena floor, Sasuke was still on the run. He was actually getting pretty annoyed at the fact, but still limited himself from using neither his Sharingan nor Curse Mark. He'd show this novice that Uchiha were more powerful than regular ninja using normal means to do so.

Sasuke couldn't get an opening to attack from as he ducked another haymaker and tried a back-fist to Yoroi's stomach area, only for the masked boy to dodge with a side-step and continue his assault.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Scared to fight? Well hold still and I promise the match will be over in a flash!" The mask-wearing Genin taunted as he attacked in a frenzy of moves while still trying to land a hit on the evading Uchiha.

He had to admit, this kid was rather good at not getting touched…

Sasuke kept on dodging as he looked for an opening in Yoroi's attacks.

"_Come on Sasuke, you've been on defense for too long! It's time to hit back_!" Sasuke thought to himself as he dodged an overshot punch. He reared back a fist and managed to hit Yoroi in the head with a right hook before flashing through hand-signs, put his hand to his mouth afterward. Most of the Konoha ninja knew what was coming next as he inhaled deeply.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_!"

Before a even a spark escaped his mouth, Sasuke's body suddenly seized up on him with pain like he never felt before coming from his neck and shoulder area. He fell to a knee with a sudden cry of pain, giving Yoroi the opening he needed. He ran over and hit Sasuke in the jaw with a shattering right knee as Sasuke's whole world became one of pain. Sasuke sailed through the air, landing roughly as he skid to a stop a few feet away. Yoroi didn't waste his advantage as he rushed over and kicked Sasuke back to the ground as he was just getting up. Sasuke then felt a sensation that overrode the pain; his chakra leaving him. He looked up to see Yoroi's hand clenched on his forehead. He raised his arms to try throwing the masked-ninja off him, but only found himself growing weaker by with each passing second.

"You like it? This is my Chakra Absorption Jutsu, and guess what? I'm not gonna let you go until I've drained every last drop of your chakra from your body." Yoroi laughed as he watched Sasuke struggle and scream to get free.

* * *

><p>Up in the peanut gallery, Naruto and several others watched Sasuke and Yoroi's battle with a blank face. Naruto's arms crossed as he leaned against the wall behind him. "What will you do now Sasuke? Being drained of your energy, pained by the mark on your collarbone, and without jutsu or bloodline. If you truly are as great as the villagers have inflated your ego to make you believe, then now is the time to prove it. Show me, Sasuke Uchiha, why I call you my best friend. Show them your drive, and show your brother exactly why he's been a fool all this time." Naruto thought as he watched the battle before him.<p>

Orochimaru seemed to be thinking something similar, yet with far more deprived interest. Gaara as well, but seemed that he was having trouble focusing as he kept stealing glancing at Naruto.

"Heh, looks like Sasuke's done for. I knew the Uchiha weren't that great." Kiba said with a chuckle as Shino sighed beside him.

"Take that back dog breath! There's no way that Sasuke-kun could lose to a guy like that." Sakura yelled as she watched her crush get his chakra sucked out.

At Sakura's jab about his breath, Kiba tried to launch himself at her only to be held back by his stoic teammate, Shino. The Jonin only looked on with an observing eye as the match went on.

"Still think your kid has a shot, Kakashi? From here it looks as if he's reached his limit." Kurenai said without taking her eyes off the fight.

"I'm not ready to give my opinion just yet." Kakashi replied as his thoughts were a different matter, "_Is this really all that you have Sasuke? Maybe it was a mistake to enter you guys in this year's exams_."

Down in the arena, Sasuke struggled as much as he could with his strength waning the longer Yoroi held on, absorbing the Uchiha's chakra like a sponge and enjoying every second of it.

"_I can't let it end like this! Not after I survived that fight with that woman_! _Not after I acquired a taste of power_!_"_ Sasuke thought, using his drive for power as motivation. He urged his body to move as he gripped at Yoroi's hand on his head, throwing him off with a burst of newfound strength. Sasuke rolled over to his knees while looking at his opponent, thinking of a plan of action.

"Hmph, so you managed to get free? Well, I'll just have to correct my mistake, and take the rest of your chakra!" Yoroi said, running forward with chakra covering his hands once more.

Sasuke managed to get to his feet at the last minute and resumed his dodging. He knew, however, that he couldn't last much longer, and needed to end the fight now. Not wanting to end up in that terrible pain again, Sasuke chose to use a different set of skills rather than his Sharingan. That was it; _different _skills! He really was a genius!

Yoroi tried to grab at Sasuke, only for the Uchiha to vanish from his line of sight in a flash.

"Where did he-" Yoroi was saying, but then he found a pain shooting through his jaw as he was knocked into the air. He glanced down below him at the last moment, only to see Sasuke's foot outstretched toward the sky where he kicked him, the rest of the boy's body in a half crouch against the floor. That was all he saw before Sasuke disappeared again, behind and underneath him as if shadowing his moves.

Wait… Aww crap, and here he thought his day couldn't get any worst…

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth and bared them as his hands clenched on each arm while still folded across his chest. It figured the bastard couldn't win the battle with his own moves so he had to steal the hard work of another! That was so <em>Uchiha <em>of him; dishonorable to the very end.

Gai was beside himself. Sasuke Uchiha was using moves of the Goken-style Taijutsu that he and Lee had worked so hard to perfect. Here this boy was using it as if he had trained for years… It was a lot to handle, but…

"Simply amazing, Sasuke Uchiha! You continue to prove yourself of the title genius and being worthy to be my eternal rival!" Lee screamed as he watched Sasuke fight. Gai glanced at his student and decided to shrug off the offense for now. If Lee thought it was fine, then it didn't matter.

Besides, they were ninja first and honorable fighters second…

"That's the spirit, Lee! Not only was young Sasuke able to perform the Leaf Hurricane, but now he's setup for an attack by using the Dancing Leaf Shadow!" Gai said as he joined his student in a joyous cry and hug as a sunset appeared in the background behind them, causing many to wonder if (and why) they were trapped in a Genjutsu.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Of course this would have went on forever and scarred many a person not use to their antics; had Naruto not sighed, walked over, and beaten both of them over the head with a mallet he jerked out of Tenten's grasp.

"That's enough out of you two!" Naruto said, a cold chill running down everyone's spine as he glared at the master and student pair. Tenten and several others didn't seem too bothered by his cold tone as Tenten joined him.

"Yeah, can't you both act normal? Just for once!" Tenten asked the spandex wearing pair cowered before her weapon-expertise might when Naruto handed her back her hammer.

"S-sorry, Tenten! We're truly sorry!" Gai and Lee shouted as Naruto walked away and back to his spot with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Back in the battle with Sasuke, the young Uchiha appeared under Yoroi with a scowl on his face.<p>

"I'll admit that the kick was taken but from here on in, it's all original." Sasuke said as he put his hand to Yoroi's back. His body flinched in pain again as the Curse seal on his shoulder tried to active causing a flame-like pattern of markings to spread across his body slowly. This very thing provoking different actions out of certain individuals.

"_Ku ku ku, that's it Sasuke-kun. Show me you have what it takes to handle the overwhelming power I've given you_." Orochimaru, having been disguised as the Jonin-sensei for the Sound team, thought with a wide smile on his face as he watched his seal in progress spread across the young boy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi silently watched as the Curse Mark activated on Sasuke. He didn't signal his ANBU to move in just yet because he wanted to see how this situation would develop first. Anko on the other hand, was gripping at the railings so tight that her knuckles went white from the pressure she was putting on them as her eyes confirmed what Orochimaru told her in the Forest of Death. She wanted to stop the match and get Sasuke to a secure location to try and remove the damned thing, but knew that the Snake bastard was somewhere close by watching for any signs of his plans going awry.

Plus, it didn't hurt that she could still feel her man as well, and knew that if anything went wrong that the guy would probably kill Orochimaru this time.

"_Why does is hurt? It didn't do anything like this when I first woke up_!" Sasuke thought as he body continued to be in a limbo of pain, until he heard a dark whisper in the deep recesses of his mind.

"_You will belong to me! Use my power freely! I can show you true power, Sasuke_…" The voice whispered with an oily undertone as the curse markings flared and pulsed red as its influence began to spread across Sasuke's psyche. Just before he gave in, something even greater stirred within him; his memory of Itachi!

"_No! I will not let this thing control me. I have a goal to fulfill and I will achieve it no matter what_!" Sasuke shouted mentally with determination as he exerted control over the Curse Mark with his hate for his brother, suppressing its influence and causing the mark to recede.

Naruto and several others reacted to the overpowering of the mark. Naruto raised a brow, but mentally applauded Sasuke's control over that _parasitic _mark that dared to imitate the aura of a demon. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, along with some others, that Sasuke didn't need to be "corrected" for his use of the Curse Mark. Orochimaru frowned at the fact the Uchiha youngling didn't give into his influence and power, but his smile returned as he thought over how it was just a matter of time. Anko, however, was the most shocked of all.

"_Amazing, he's actually fighting off the curse mark through sheer emotion and will-power alone_!" Anko thought as she watched this spectacle with unbelieving eyes.

"Sorry about that, let's finish up this match of ours." Sasuke said after regaining control of his body and putting his hands back in place on his opponent's back.

Yoroi tried to punch Sasuke who avoided the blow by rolling the opposite way and hitting the boy in the chest with a back fist. Then Sasuke rolled again and struck with a kick followed by a kick to the other side, as the ground got completely close Sasuke rolled until he brought himself around and hit Yoroi dead in the chest with an axe kick while calling out the name of his new taijutsu move as his opponent's back slammed into the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"_**Lion's Barrage**_!"

Sasuke rolled backwards off his opponent as Yoroi was sent packing, he over shot and would have kept rolling were it not for the timely arrival of Kakashi to halt him further.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate called while checking for Yoroi's pulse and signaling for medic's as he pointed to Sasuke, who was breathing shallowly.

"Well now you managed to pull off the win, now let's take care of that Curse Mark." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and disappeared in a show of smoke to whisk him away to a secure location.

* * *

><p>Almost no one noticed, but two people did as the Sound team's Jonin-sensei sunk into the wall he was leaning on. Naruto only noticed because he was watching for Orochimaru's reaction, and Sarutobi noticed because he had been fully aware that his former student was there the whole time. Hiruzen shook his head as he took a drag of his pipe.<p>

Just how far had his student fallen…?

With the other spectators on the balcony, people were talking about the match.

"That Kakashi… Well it seems that Sasuke Uchiha set the standard by going first. You think your kids have a chance of stacking up, Kurenai?" Asuma said lazily as he stood looking at how many cigarettes he had left.

"I think so, they've been training for this, and I believe they'll do well. What do you think, Gai?" Kurenai replied while narrowing her eyes. Damn Asuma and his cigarettes…

"I know my team shall do well." Gai said, surprisingly calm as he glance around the arena. Had he really sense someone sneak out after Kakashi, or was he imagining things…?

"Huh? looks like Konoha's Genin might have some talent after all." Kankuro commented with a brief chuckle while watching as Yoroi was carted off by the team of medic.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Kankuro. To me it seemed like they were just trying to show off their prized Sharingan-user more than the real skill of their Shinobi." Baki, the Sand's Jonin-sensei said as he scooped out the rest of the competition.

"Let's see who the next two contestants are for the second match." Hayate said as he got everyone's attention glued to the randomizer after Yoroi was moved from the arena floor.

Once again certain people were hoping to be next so they could show off their power, while others wished that they were pushed back on the call list. Finally the screen slowed down before coming to a stop.

Naruto's eyebrow perked up as he glanced about, signaling to Jaken and the others to stay as he slowly moved away.

"The next pair of combatants are-"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Sealing Chamber of the Tower<strong>:

Sasuke, half awake and half unconscious, found himself situated in the middle of a circle made entirely of seals with candles all around. His tired eyes briefly glanced around the room while Kakashi was preparing for whatever he had planned. The room was large and spacious with pillars as far as the eye could see, and dark as well. Sasuke soon felt a sensation on his skin and looked up to see Kakashi with a calligraphy brush drawing something on his neck where the Curse Seal was.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sasuke asked, more hoarse than he thought, while trying to get as good a look as he could.

"Hold still and I'll tell you when I'm done… There all finished… Now then, to answer your question; this seal on your neck will help keep the Curse Mark under control. However, you should know that the seal I just put on you will be powered directly by your will to resist the mark's influence, so you need to take caution that you don't give into that seal or else…" Kakashi said as he pulled the brush from Sasuke's neck and began to put his tools away.

"So this will help stop it?" Sasuke asked while looking over his shoulder at his lazy sensei.

"More or less… with your direction, of course. Now then, turn back around so we can finish this and be done. Oh, and this may hurt a bit…" Kakashi replied as he began to blur through hand-signs with practiced ease before Sasuke could even comprehend that last statement. Once he was done, he put his hand over the Curse Mark on Sasuke's collarbone, and completed his seal.

"_**Sealing Art: Evil Sealing Method**_!"

As soon as the words left Kakashi's lips, the flames of the candles in the room all flickered towards the middle of the circle where power was beginning to build. Sasuke started to scream in pain as the seals on the floor began to race up and through his body, forming around the Curse Mark in a pattern of the seal that Kakashi intended to use. The moment the seal was done etching itself into the skin on Sasuke's neck, the boy passed out from the exhaustion.

He would never get a tattoo for as long as he lived…

"My my, your skills have certainly improved… Kakashi-kun." a voice from within the room said as Kakashi spun around with his Sharingan exposed and a kunai in hand.

"Who's there, come out right now." Kakashi ordered as he prepared for a fight if need be to protect his student.

Orochimaru stepped into the dim light that the wall torches provided for the room, which put Kakashi completely on high alert to the White Snake's presence here.

"Orochimaru… I should have known. What are you doing here? And I have to warn you the wrong answer could cost you." Kakashi warned as he gripped his right arm with his left and charged a huge amount of Lightning chakra in to his hand to create his Lightning Blade jutsu.

Orochimaru merely chuckled at the little show of power young Kakashi was trying to put on. It was… cute…

"I'm merely checking up on my future investment, but believe me when I say that if I wanted to take Sasuke from here; you wouldn't be able to stop me." Orochimaru replied as he looked at Kakashi with an amused expression on his face.

"Just go ahead and try it." Kakashi shot back fiercely as he pumped even more chakra into his jutsu which cause cracks in the ground where the lightning gathered and sparked.

"Yes, Orochimaru… come and try." a voice of controlled power and prestige said from the opposite end of the room as Naruto stepped out in his true form. Kakashi's eyes widened as he could feel the dark yet perfect aura rolling off the nobly-dressed man. Orochimaru eyes narrowed as he could feel the slight Killing Intent mixed in, and knew it was all directed at him. His knees shook slightly as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He couldn't fight this demon of a man, not with Kakashi and his future pawn there to back the man up. Orochimaru's back pulsed in pain as he remembered the burning slash that Kabuto could only heal to a scar. This man had done it!

Orochimaru knew that if this guy had wanted, he could kill him and Kakashi with no true problem. As much as Orochimaru hated thinking it, the only person that could help the two ninja fight off this guy would be Sarutobi-sensei, and even then this demonic noblemen probably had even more power than what he was showing.

It was like gazing at a typhoon from the shore as it came over the horizon…

"You certainly make me laugh… You can both relax though, I'm merely a clone. Although, if you still want to try your hand at beating me, then your more than welcome to do just that… Just kidding, you be sure to keep my investment safe and sound, or I'll be back to destroy you outright. Good day, Kakashi-kun, Lord Sesshomaru…" Orochimaru challenged with a smile as he pulled out a kunai. For some reason he couldn't find the bravery in him to mock this Lord Sesshomaru character. The man's very presence commanded respect, and Orochimaru had the sneaking suspicion that if he had called this demon-like Lord a child, he would have ended up dead on the spot.

Orochimaru turn around, and walked away from the area, fading into the darkness from where he came. Naruto walked passed Kakashi and Sasuke, not even caring how Kakashi was still using that Lightning Blade attack as he stopped just short of the darkness.

"Know this, Kakashi Hatake; a day will come when you and I will do battle, and on before the end of today you will learn of my true identity. Just know this, I don't want to kill you, and I would like it if you sided with me, but if you stand in my way…"

Naruto trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and fixed Kakashi with a hard look from one of his cold and piercing blue eyes. Kakashi's entire body seized up as he felt like there was a sword against his neck. This guy's power was unreal…

Naruto left his threat in the air as he turned back around, his long flowing blond hair swaying with each of his steps into the darkness as his long fur dancing in his wake behind him.

Kakashi waited until he was sure that both Orochimaru (who he knew to be a sneaky bastard) and this "Lord Sesshomaru" character (who scared the living shit out of him) were gone before he slowly released his hold on the lightning-chakra building in his hand, recovering his single Sharingan-eye as he turned around to picked up Sasuke.

"What in Kami's name was I thinking… Me going toe-to-toe with a _Sannin _and _win_? And then this new guy who put even _Orochimaru's _level of power to shame just by breathing the same air? I must be going insane…" Kakashi said to himself aloud as he slung Sasuke's unconscious form over his shoulder and started for the hospital section of the tower.

He really needed to tell the others this…

* * *

><p>Naruto, who had made it back in time to switch with the clone he left, was greatly annoyed with memories he received from the matches he had missed. The fights his clone had witnessed so far were one-sided and unimpressive.<p>

The second match had been Shino versus the Zaku boy from the Forest. During the match, Shino had played his opponent like the fool he was. Shino, the bug-user that he was, had blocked the holes in the palms of Zaku's hands with his Kikaichu bugs from a Bug Clone he had used earlier in the match. Shino had, without having to really do anything, made the air-using boy Zaku, implode his own arms.

The third match had been Kankuro of Desert and Kabuto's other teammate, Tsurigi. Kankuro had used Puppet Art jutsu easily to win the match (if it could even be called that).

Before the start of the fourth fight, he had returned from be sure Orochimaru didn't do anything to Sasuke, and Kakashi had returned as well. Surprisingly, Orochimaru didn't come back at all. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Sakura face off against Ino. Between the words and weak attacks that were exchanged, he didn't know who he was more disappointed in. Ino had told him that she worked her ass off for the Chunin Exams, but he definitely wasn't seeing any of the work. The two girls fought using the Academy-style standard Clone jutsu, until Ino managed to catch Sakura with her clan's jutsu Mind Transfer jutsu.

Ino was going to force Sakura to say that she forfeited until Naruto had enough of short matches, and called out to his pink-haired teammate, telling her to prove that she wasn't here just for show and that she deserved a place in the world (his world). Needless to say, she must have thought "Sasuke's world", because his words sparked interest in her… certain other people, including his sensei, who shrugged it off until they could talk later. After that statement Sakura somehow kicked Ino's spirit out of her body and they resumed their fight which ended in a double knockout from the equally powerful haymakers the girls gave each other.

Naruto face-palmed himself as he knew Ino would yell at him, but he was more worried for the fact that their match was a draw. What the hell did he have to do to make people actually had a long and great match. When it was all said and done though, both girls came to each other a bit later and made up for their attitudes over Sasuke. Their friendship was mended… somewhat.

Naruto could honestly say that he was looking forward to the fifth match between Temari of the Desert, and Tenten Higurashi. Naruto vaguely remembered the clan name from his past life, but couldn't place it. Unfortunately for Naruto's excitement at the match, it proved to be greatly mismatch as everyone found out that Temari's being a true wind-user (unlike Zaku) trumped Tenten's ability to hit her targets with pinpoint accuracy. Again, Naruto tried to remember where these similar were coming from, but simply couldn't place them to a face or name.

The sixth match had everyone tense. Hinata Hyuga, the shy and loveable Hyuga princess was to face off against her cousin Neji Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. However, before the fight had even begun, Neji had the psychological advantage as he tore into Hinata due to some old hatred that grew within the famous Hyuga clan. She took each of his words to heart and almost quit before looking up at Naruto, who gazed back at her in a heated manner (how dare that fiflthy bastard talk down the girl, and use such dirty tactics!). As her violet met his fierce blue an entire conversation passed between their eyes, ending with Hinata's refocused gaze on her opposing cousin. Many people were surprised to see a burning fire of determination in her eyes, and the moment the fight began both Hyuga activated their Byakugan. They both settled into the Hyuga clan taijutsu, the Gentle Fist style. They attacked each other with such grace and fury, that many of the on-lookers were left breathless. Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, pleased that Hinata had seen his fury at Neji and decided to fight with all her might against the asshole.

After a very heated fight, in which Hinata pushed her cousin back, he revealed that the tenketsu in her arm were closed since the beginning of the match.

Neji, while pleased that he had did so from the beginning, that still didn't help the pain from all the blows she did land on him. Damn it, Hinata was not a fun opponent whenever she felt she had Naruto's encouragement…

More words were exchanged between the two Hyuga, resulting in Neji trying once more to dissuade her from continuing against "destiny". When Hinata caught Naruto baring his teeth at Neji's talk, she refused to back down. The match resumed with the same intensity as before only now Hinata's strikes lost most of their effectiveness but, still she battled to prove her cousin's words wrong and Naruto's belief and pride in her right.

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced to his side when he felt someone tug at his orange sleeve. He saw that it was Jaken with the two ninja he had taken control of.<p>

"Umm… My Lord, forgive me for asking, but why do you continue to encourage the Hyuga girl?" Jaken asked as Hoki and Fu's eyes widened as they gazed at the short and unimpressive form of their Lord.

"This is him?" They both thought as they could feel his power, but it wasn't nearly as great as they thought. Though his eyes seemed to hide his true power well as when he glanced at them, they shivered under his cold gaze.

"I don't know what your talking about." Naruto said coolly as he returned his gaze back to the family battle. He knew exactly what Jaken was really asking, but he didn't need the little idiot yelling about it in a room filled with people.

"If you say so, my Lord…" Jaken said with a sly smile as Fu and Hoki both exchanged looks of confusion.

What the heck had happened?

* * *

><p>"Hmph… Proctor, she's finished. You can call the match now." Neji sneered at his cousin's prone form as he turned his back to her and began to walk away.<p>

Hayate sighed and shook his head, having been proud that the shy little girl went down fighting.

"Winner, Neji Hyu-" Hayate began until he saw Hinata was putting all her effort into getting to her feet again, despite the pain she was in.

Neji turned back around when he realized that his win wasn't being announced, only to see his cousin standing wearily on her feet with blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. However the fire in her eyes wasn't diminished in the slightest by her pain.

If any thing it was burning even brighter. Damn Naruto for inspiring hope and courage in her… If she could still fight, then it'd be a real bitch for him to win…

"Why do you continue to fight against fate Hinata-sama? You are powerless, scared, and confused. So why not just give up! You don't belong here, and you'll just end up dead if you remain standing, my eyes can see that." Neji said as he looked at his cousin with disdain and a slight amount of fear and confusion. Why was she really doing all this? Was it all just for Naruto, or was it for-

"You're wrong Neji… It's I who can see the real truth… Y-you're more broken, and confused than I am about the troubles of the Main and Branch House." Hinata replied through shallow breaths as she grasped her side in pain, but she was still unwilling to give up the match.

Neji's eyes narrowed into a heated glare as charged full on at the Hyuga heiress, completely intent on ending her life. Hayate and many of the Konoha Jonin were about to move, but Naruto proved to be faster than any of them. Just an inch away from striking Hinata, Naruto appeared directly in-between Hinata and Neji, who found himself hoisted off the ground and gasping for air as he looked directly into the calm face of the soon-to-be Eastern Lord. When the Jonin had appeared to run damage control, try as they might they couldn't make Naruto drop Neji from his vice-grip.

"That's enough Naruto! It's over, let him go!" Kakashi said as he stood ready for any foul-play. Naruto was never this aggressive, and the dark energy wafting him wasn't helping. Could the Kyuubi have-

"Naruto, enough! Geez, the kid can't breath right!" Asuma yelled, his cigarette forgotten on the floor as he and Gai tried to make Naruto release the Hyuga. He always knew Naruto was strong, but damn!

"They're right Uzumaki. If you continue like you have, then you'll be disqualified before you even had a chance to fight." Hayate said calmly.

Naruto, who had his eyes closed the entire time, snapped them open as he glared icily at Neji and then the Jonin around him.

"…Neji Hyuga, if you ever take another step towards her with the intent to cause her harm, then I can assure you that I will take out those eyes of yours and feed them to the crows. You have been warned, and if you persistence then it shall be _your _fate that is sealed." Naruto said in such a calm tone and expression that made the others flinch at just how serious he was about killing the Hyuga prodigy.

Without sparing another glance at the boy, Naruto threw him at Gai's feet, causing Neji to hit the ground in a heap as he rasped out breaths in an effort to gain air into his lungs. Neji sat up and tried to burn a hole in the back of the Naruto's blond head. Naruto, however, was not paying Neji any attention as he walked over and picked up Hinata, who had been coughing up blood and watching the earlier interaction. He held her bridle-style as the medics rushing toward them. Naruto gave them all a chilling glare as they moved to take her.

"I'll heal her myself. Just show me to the infirmary, filth." Naruto commanded as the medic wasted no time disagreeing (and dying) as they led the way to the hospital wing, leaving behind a stunned arena, though some were worst than others.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lord Sesshomaru… what is happening to you? To care for a human…? Even if she is much like young Rin was<em>…" Jaken thought as Fu and Hoki were just as shocked.

"You felt it didn't you, Ginza?" Koga asked as his eyes followed Naruto out of the arena.

"Yeah… it was only for the time he was strangling that kid, but I felt it alright. He's the one…" Ginza replied just as seriously as Hana and Tsume's eyes widened and their heads bowed.

"We must go to him then…" Tsume said sullenly as Hana and the others nodded solemnly and disappeared.

"_What's going on here_…?" Kiba thought as he heard his family whispering and then they just disappeared. Kiba's thoughts were just like many others as they wanted answers to the aura they felt and Naruto's strange actions.

They would all very soon discover that Naruto was not simply Naruto anymore…


	7. Bad Wolf or Sexy Puppy? You Decide!

**I feel much better since last chapter. I think I'll start handling things myself from now on instead of trying to please others. Though I still want you opinions, I think that now I won't take them all as seriously as I used to.**

**In this Chapter there will be references to fan clubs, characters in which you may guess or not, and truths you never knew about certain characters.**

**As Naruto reveals himself to others, they all wonder just how much about him has changed to go with his new appearance. While they find out that some things are the same, they are more shocked at just how far some changes have gone. But, unknown to all of them is that Naruto doesn't care what they think…**

**_Chapter 7: Big Bad Wolf or Harmless Puppy? You Decide_!**

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a world of pain one second, and the next she felt… balance. She didn't know how else to describe it, but it felt truly wonderful all the same. She felt as though her confidence had boosted and her insecurities were quelled. The only thing that could possibly make things better was-<p>

"Hmm… Naruto…" Hinata moaned out as she awoke.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga…" a voice answered back.

Now by her being Hinata Hyuga, the greatest of all Naruto-stalkers, and undisputed Queen of the Naruto fan club, she had heard that voice so many times before. Though 98% of those times were from her recording of when he was sick that one time and had greeted her in a moaning voice. Yeah, when she had hit puberty it was the greatest thing ever for her…

Wait, Naruto? Her hot, sexy, now somewhat cooler Naruto!

"Naruto!" Hinata popped up in bed, only to settle back when a pain in her chest caused her to start coughing.

"You shouldn't move so fast, Hinata Hyuga. Though I've healed your major injuries, even I am not a God. You have only just been healed, and as such need time for the lesser wounds to clear themselves away; least your body's own healing process be hindered." the voice said again as she recognized it, but not the tone nor speech patterns.

"N-Naruto, is that really y-you? I can't see anything." Hinata said, having a mini-panic attack since when she opened her eyes she still saw darkness.

"I have bandaged your eyes to keep them from being hurt by the light, Hinata Hyuga. From my former experience in dealing with the eyes of Bird demons, they become rather sensitive to light after I have subjected them to my perfect aura." Naruto said in a perfectly calm manner.

"Oh… N-Naruto, what happened? The last thing I remember was y-you trying to kill N-Neji… Y-you didn't hurt him, d-did you?" Hinata asked after a moment as Naruto flexed his hand.

"I should have for what he's done to you. From all my memories you have been nothing but a kind person to all. A bit shy, timid, and even weird at times, but kind-hearted and loving all the same. You remind me of another woman from another time, and I don't see how you could have become a shinobi with your pure soul." Naruto said unabashedly as Hinata hung her head.

"… I wanted to prove others wrong… They all told me I was worthless-"

"Excuse, Hinata Hyuga-"

"Just Hinata, Naruto. You and I have known each other for years." Hinata as Naruto coughed into his hand like a nobleman.

"Thank you, but we don't really know each other that much. We've barely spoken on ten occasions before these Exams, and such. Anyways, I did not mean to make it sound like you were worthless, but merely that a person such as yourself could find better paths to pursue than this detestable line of work." Naruto said diplomatically.

"W-well, I have always wanted to be a… h-healer or housewife…" Hinata said with a heavy blush, "to you, Naruto…" she thought as Naruto raised a brow at her blush. Was there an ailment that he didn't cure in her or something?

"Then so be it, or rather be it so. The healing profession is a much better field than that of a assassin of the night. Though ninja these days are little more than day-brawlers with fancy moves." Naruto said as Hinata was confused with is ideology about the ninja line of work.

"Umm… if so, then why did you become one, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly as Naruto wanted to smack himself.

"I had an abrupt case of stupidity…" Naruto said deadpan as Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Anyways… Hinata, I'm merely saying that I would hate to see one as… pure as you stain your hands with unworthy blood. Like that of your pitiful cousin for example." Naruto said, finishing with gritted teeth.

"N-Naruto, I know what he did was wrong, but you must understand his reasons." Hinata said, her voice gaining in confidence to defend her cousin. Naruto raised a brow at just how noble and kind she could be, but pushed aside his pride in her to be indifferent.

"Then tell me, Hinata." Naruto said, almost whispering it in her ear as her legs felt weak. Just how close was he to her? It was a good thing she was in the bed, or else she would have fallen to the ground from his breath on her ear.

"It all started-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are needed for your match against Kiba Inuzuka." a Jonin ninja said as Naruto glanced back at the man. He huffed as he stood from the side of Hinata's bed.

"Fine, I shall deal with the pest." Naruto said, walking like a hungry predator on the prowl.

"Wait, Naruto!" Hinata nearly yelled as Naruto stopped coolly. He couldn't really remember a time when her voice had been raised to _anyone_.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto said calmly as Hinata turned to where his soft voice was coming from.

"Please, if you must, and I know you've changed somehow, but please don't kill Kiba." Hinata said quietly, yet firmly as she clutched at her covers. Naruto raised a brow as he turned back to her.

"Why not, besides the fact that he's your teammate." Naruto said, even though he hadn't planned on killing Kiba anyway.

"Because he's my friend…" Hinata said as Naruto wanted to scold her for her naivety, but decided it was cute enough for her to keep.

"Fine, I shall merely defeat him, and that will be all." Naruto said, walking away as inata sighed in relief.

"What's happened to you, Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto kept walking further away from her, but what she didn't know was that Naruto could still hear her.

"I'm finally complete, my purest Sunflower." Naruto said as Hinata gasped, but blushed crimson at his words.

She knew he and Ino had some form of secret relationship, but he had just called her _his _sunflower. And just any sunflower, but his _purest_! Hell yes, take that Lady Snowstorm of Kumo! Mistress Wallflower of Konoha was finally a part of his Foxiness's Lover Girls!

Naruto smirked as he heard Hinata's giggles and whispers from the hall he walked. He had no clue who this "Lady Snowstorm" was, why he was apparently "his Foxiness", or what the "Lover Girls" were, but he liked the idea of Hinata being his. Only he deserved someone so pure and gentle. He was a Sesshomaru after all, and only wanted the best.

And what he wanted, he took by force even in the battlefield of Love he was a Killing Perfection.

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, please come to the arena floor." Hayate said after a short coughing fit.<p>

Naruto, who they had been waiting on, calmly walked from the hall onto the arena floor and stood before Hayate. Kiba had already been in place as he puffed out his chest. This would be all too easy with Naruto "the Village Idiot" Uzumaki as his opponent.

"Yahoo! Looks like were getting an easy win, eh Akamaru!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically to the puppy in his jacket, though if he had actually looked down at his pup he would have seen the look of fear on the young dog's face.

"Naruto, I want you to be careful. I know you are stronger then you used to be, but Kiba-" Kakashi was advising, but when Naruto glanced up at him with those piercing cold eyes his voice died in his throat.

"Sorry Kakashi, but your student is going to lose here. There is no way he can beat Kiba." Kurenai said smugly as Kakashi glanced at her. He believed in Naruto, and knew the boy with undying determination would pull off a win somehow. Hell, even if the kid didn't have any jutsu at all and no chakra, Naruto wouldn't give up until either he was dead or had won, and with the boy's luck he wouldn't die _any _time soon.

"I don't know, Kurenai. Naruto may just surprise you yet." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

On the other side of the arena the Sound ninja were speaking amongst each other.

"I've seen the kid's grades. He'd be lucky to fight his way out of an invisible box." Dosu said as Kin looked at Naruto more deeply.

"I don't know, Dosu. He's made it this far, and wasn't with his team when we tried to kill the Uchiha. Plus, I can't really feel his chakra. I feel a different source of power within him. Almost like You-Know-Who's mark…" Kin said as Dosu's lone eye widened a bit.

"We shall see…" Dosu said as he kept getting the feeling he wouldn't live past today.

* * *

><p>As Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, Kiba smirked broadly as set Akamaru down.<p>

"I don't know why you look so solemn Naruto. Just give up already before you embarrass yourself. Ya know I'll just end this in one blow!" Kiba said as Naruto scoffed and flexed his hand, cracking the knuckles and bones in it.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, Kiba Inuzuka. Simply because we are friends does not mean this shall be an easy battle for you, or that you can possibly hope to defeat me. If you so much as manage to get me on one knee I'll be amazed, but know this; you will try and fail to defeat me." Naruto said, as the change in his behavior became noticeable to all, putting everyone on edge.

"That little idiot. I told him not to fight him. I told him he could get killed." Koga hissed under his breath as Tsume gave a sad look in her eyes.

"When will we speak with him?" Tsume asked as Koga glanced at her and sighed.

"I don't know. He threatened death to anyone that entered the Hyuga girl's room, so who knows. Perhaps after this tournament." Koga said with a scratch of his head.

"_What will you do now, my Lord? You say he is friend, but the boy taunts you just like that arrogant half-breed Inuyasha_." Jaken thought as Fu and Hoki were leaning over the rails to get a good view of the fight.

"_Now we'll finally see the power of our new Lord and Master_." Hoki thought.

"_I hope he has enough strength to save our village_…" Fu thought as she rubbed at her stomach subconsciously.

"The battle between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha is about to be underway… Begin!" The sickly proctor said as he waved the start of the match. Kiba immediately got down on all fours, shouting out his jutsu as Akamaru steeled his nerves to protect his foolish master.

"_**Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry**_!"

Naruto merely stood calmly with a raised brow as Kiba became even more feral then usual. He wasted no time in rushing at Naruto. Kiba quickly closed the space between them as he raised a clawed hand high, bringing it down at Naruto, who dodged to the side and moved away. Kiba dropped to the ground as Akamaru jumped to his side. Kiba shot out at Naruto as Naruto evaded all his attacks.

"You leave yourself too open when you attack, Kiba. It's foolhardy to believe that any of these blows can catch a superior foe." Naruto said simply dodging as he watched each of Kiba's attacks sail past him.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as the young puppy appeared behind Naruto with it's paws reared back. Naruto shot it a glance before he backhanded it away from himself, sending the dog flying as it flipped through the air and landed upright. Kiba jumped back from his attacks and at Akamaru's side as the dog shook off it's dizziness.

"You okay, buddy." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in response, though Naruto's eyebrow rose when he found he could understand the dog.

"Well now, that's new." Naruto muttered to himself as Kiba glared at him.

"Naruto, that wasn't cool what you did to Akamaru." Kiba gritted out as he glared.

"Cool or not, this is a ninja exam, meaning that not everything will be "cool". Next time, don't have your dog rush someone from behind while you act as a distraction." Naruto said calmly as all the seasoned ninja in the room nodded subconsciously.

"That's it, you're going down hard!" Kiba yelled as he pulled out a pill and flicked it to Akamaru, who jumped up and swallowed it whole. Naruto raised a brow as he could feel the dog's energy output increase dramatically. He saw that Kiba had swallowed a pill of his own. The power boost the boy got was nothing to sniff at if one was an average ninja…

But then again, Naruto he wasn't average and he was no longer a ninja…

"Ready Akamaru!" Kiba said as the dog's very fur turned dull red. Naruto's eyebrow was getting some major exercise as he raised it once more at the sudden change. He also noticed that Kiba gained a wild look in his eyes.

"I see… you've raised the level of this match. Well then, allow me to do the same." Naruto said as his demonic energy began to whirl about him.

Every eye widened at the sudden cold, damp, darkness that seemed to settle over the arena as Naruto outstretched one of his hands. Out of either his palm or sleeve came an acidic-looking whip of energy that Naruto began to twirl about him in a deadly way of grace.

"Now then, Kiba Inuzuka, feel the sting of my… _**Whip of Light**_." Naruto said as he flicked his wrist, the whip of energy shooting toward Kiba as if it were an arrow instead. Kiba dodged it barely due to his enhanced speed as it impaled the very spot he once stood with no resistance to the concrete floor. Kiba looked at it as Naruto pulled it back, making it whirl about him again.

* * *

><p>In the rafters above, Sakura turned to Kakashi as she saw Naruto create the whip.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, what is that jutsu? I don't remember Naruto ever using it before." Sakura said as Kakashi actually blinked in his confusion.

"I… don't know, Sakura. I've never seen it before…" Kakashi said, much to the amazement of all who knew him and who had heard those words leave his mouth.

"A jutsu that even Kakashi doesn't know? Where has this kid bee hidin' it?" Asuma joked in astonishment as Anko stared at the thing in complete shock.

"Him…?" Anko said as she watched Kiba and Akamaru dodge lash after lash of Naruto's whip.

"When did you create this technique, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked himself as he smoked his pipe.

"… Whoa, just like the legends…" Ginza whispered out in awe as Hana and her parents were stunned as well.

"To think… that kid is _him_… Unreal…" Tsume muttered as Koga nodded.

* * *

><p>Back down in the battle, Naruto was smirking lightly as he made Kiba dance like a puppet on strings. He hated to admit it, but he liked making one of his only friends look like a complete idiot while faced with possible death, even though he hadn't made the whip strong enough to kill or even cut. That first display had merely been to scare Kiba for all those cracks he used to make.<p>

Kiba finally jumped far back as Naruto's whip hit the spot he was at with a cracking sound. He was finally out of the whip's range and had a breather.

"What the hell was that, moron? When did you learn that jutsu?" Kiba shouted out as he knew getting Naruto talking would give him enough time to recover.

What he didn't know was that Naruto wasn't even trying.

"I created it myself long before today, yet I had only just remembered it during my time in the Forest of Death. I have since remembered much…" Naruto said as he dissolved the whip and held out his left hand, the nails of which became claws.

"No more, deadlast! You should have finished it when you had the chance! Now, Akamaru!" Kiba said as his dog nodded while barking in agreement.

Akamaru jumped atop Kiba's back as their chakra seemed to pool together. Naruto raised his brow as Kiba placed his hands in a hand-sign.

"_**Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry**_! _**Man-Beast Clones**_!"

Kiba and Akamaru were engulfed in a plume of smoke as Naruto watched them. When the smoke cleared both of them were one and the same. He raised a brow, but felt a dull pain in his eyebrow as he realized just how much he had been doing that during the match.

"Hmm… Interesting, you seemed to have found a semblance of balance within each other and have evened out your power to be equal to one another." Naruto said as he readied himself for any new tricks they could have.

"No more!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru charged in fast. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw their speed increase. E jumped over Akamaru's claw swipe, and forced himself to spin midair as he kicked away Kiba's own claw swipe. He landed just as both were again upon him, grabbing both their arms as he spun, throwing them toward the wall which they recovered before landing on.

Kiba and Akamaru took off in two different directions as they tried to catch Naruto off-guard, and even though Naruto wasn't trying, if he kept playing with them at the current level it would be more difficult than he had first thought. Akamaru sailed over his head as Kiba ran past him, but then something landed at his feet exploding into smoke.

"What the…? Smoke bombs?" Naruto said aloud as he glanced through the smoke, seeing Kiba and Akamaru rejoin each other as they ran at the smoke cloud.

"Now we've got you!" Kiba shouted as he and his transformed pup began to spin like miniature cyclones.

"_**Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu**_! _**Fang Over Fang**_!"

"What the…?" Naruto said before he evaded one of the two, and took to the air.

"You fell for it!" Kiba yelled as he came at Naruto from behind, hitting him with the grinding force of his own body.

Naruto was pushed back as he broke off from Kiba and fell toward the ground, landing…

…on one knee!

When the smoke cleared away, Kiba was smirking widely as he stood brimming with confidence.

"Ha! I knew you were still a deadlast moron, Naruto! And what was that crap you were talking about earlier; something about not getting you on one knee? But don't worry, this is just the beginning!" Kiba shouted as Naruto's face was hid within the shadow of his hair.

Suddenly the cold, damp, dark feeling was back tenfold as Naruto raised his head slowly. His pride wounded, and his fury unleashed he glared icily at Kiba while baring his teeth now turned fangs. Koga, Hiruzen, and many others felt the change immediately as Naruto's demonic aura became tangible around him in the form of purple flames. Gaara and Fu were shaking frantically while Anko felt incredibly good for some reason. Even Koga and the other three Inuzuka were being deeply affected by Naruto's cold fury, almost ready to kneel before him in submission to his power.

Kiba was worst of all as he felt it all being aimed at him. He felt like a pup going against the prime alpha of a pack. His knees shook and his breath caught in his throat as the cold glare washed over him and sent chills down his spine. Akamaru had taken a protective step in front of Kiba, though it was on a shaking leg in which he did.

"I see now that taking you lightly was a mistake I should have never made." Naruto said in little more than a chilling whisper which seemed to echo out around the room, "I should have dealt with you quickly and moved on. I was wrong, but I will not make the same mistake twice. Now I shall show you true power, and end this match quickly before you become too full of yourself." Naruto finished as his aura whirled around him like a tornado, blocking everyone's view of him.

When his aura finally died away, gasps were heard and every single person was wide-eyed at what stood in Naruto's place.

He wore a kimono-top, mostly white with an orange chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. His pants, the _Sashinuki Hakama_, a type of traditional flowing pants, were gathered at the ankles making a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots, instead of his blue shinobi-sandals from moments ago. The right side of his collar featured the crest of some form of clan.

Over Naruto's left shoulder was a long, thick, and yet soft-looking blond fur that seemed to flow from him with grace and majesty. At Naruto's right hip were two swords. One looked peaceful and calming in it's design, while the other looked as if with one swing it would end someone's life.

Naruto's closed eyes snapped open to reveal that they hadn't changed in their appearance (yet their chilling factor wasn't accounted for) as he moved his silky blond hair behind his ear.

"Now, Kiba Inuzuka, gaze upon me, and know that you will be cut down by this Sesshomaru." Naruto said as he flexed a clawed hand, cracking the bones in it as Kiba gulped.

* * *

><p>"Kiba, give up! Don't do this!" Tsume yelled down to her son, not caring if it brought shame to her so long as her child was safe.<p>

"It's him!" the Genin from both Konoha and Sound said aloud as their Jonin looked at them.

"Huh?" Kurenai said, only blinking when she realized that Anko had said it too.

"It's him Nai-chan! He's the one!" Anko said like an excited child while Kurenai tried to process that the man Anko had told her about was the deadlast Uzumaki.

"What do you mean by "him", Shikamaru?" Asuma asked as he and his fellow male Jonin-sensei exchanged looks.

"He's the one that beat Sasuke with one blow in the forest. He also scared the crap out of us just by standing there… Oh, and he kidnapped Sakura and Sasuke." Shikamaru said before he added the kidnapping in as an afterthought.

"So… Naruto kidnapped his teammates only to bring them back?" Asuma asked, having heard the story before as Kakashi shrugged, knowing something was up, but also knowing that when Naruto was involved; something was always up.

"The brat is the samurai! Oh thank goodness! For a second there, I thought I was gonna die! Ha!" Dosu said in humor as Kin's body still shook from the feeling of Naruto's aura on her. It felt so good…

* * *

><p>"I'm not giving in to you! You may have changed, and gotten more powerful, but you're still a deadlast!" Kiba yelled as Naruto raised a brow, his foreboding presence gone as he gazed at Kiba like the boy had said the stupidest thing in the world.<p>

"You do realize how incredibly stupid that sounds, not to mention contradictive." Naruto said as Kiba gave a war cry and charged at him, knocking Akamaru aside in the process.

"Well now, you've got guts…" Naruto said as he readied himself, "Let's see them, shall we?"

Kiba and Naruto's hands met each other as they clashed for a brief second… right before Kiba was thrown across the room by Naruto's new strength. It wasn't over yet however as Naruto blurred from his spot and kicked Kiba into the air. Naruto, wanting to show off a bit, turned into a ball of light and sailed over Kiba before turning back into himself and backhanding Kiba back down to the ground where he landed with a thud. Naruto landed lightly in front of Kiba as he raised his hand to finish the boy that had dared to wound his pride. He raised his hand high as it took on a toxic green glow.

Right as he was about to bring it down, a blur shot past him and skidded to a stop in front of Kiba. It had been Akamaru, standing defensively over Kiba's form which struggled to look up at what was happening. Naruto raised a brow at the protectiveness the young pup was showing, even in the face of… well, _his face_!

"Move, pup, before you join him." Naruto said, his voice stern as Akamaru shook his still transformed head.

"Would you truly wish to die protecting this filth when faced with myself? I can tell by the overwhelming fear in your eyes you know who I am." Naruto said as Akamaru nodded to both his question and statement.

"G-get away, A-Akamaru… He'll k-kill you too… R-run…" Kiba said as he struggled to try and get up, failing every time.

Naruto, for his part, was a little touched by the loyalty Akamaru had for Kiba, and the bond the two shared. It warmed his heart to see such a close relationship between a boy and his dog. Luckily, that heart-felt moment was just long enough for Naruto to remember that he had promised not to kill Kiba, and he was always one to keep his word; now more than ever since his own pride and dedication was combined with that of Sesshomaru's.

Naruto lowered his hand and the green glowing stopped as he turned away from both the dog and Kiba.

"I shall show compassion. Even this Sesshomaru is not without such a fragile thing. Thank Akamaru and Hinata Hyuga for your life, Kiba Inuzuka, because it for their companion for you that you still draw breath in this world." Naruto said as he began walking away. Right when he had Kiba felt the tension melt and fainted as Akamaru picked him up.

"Since Akamaru was a tool and Kiba the ninja, the match goes to Naruto Uzumaki. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Hayate said as Hiruzen stroked his beard while he smoked his pipe.

"_Hmm, I don't remember any of the Uzumaki nor Namikaze being like this. The only clan I can think of would be the Inuzuka, but I'm sure they would have told me of something like this. So the question begs; what happened to you in that forest Naruto to change you so drastically_?" Hiruzen thought as he blew out a sigh of smoke. Asuma did the same while every eye in the place was on the walking form of Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki.

"Anko, don't do anything rash." Kurenai advised as Anko scoffed at her, but nodded all the same.

"That goes to all of you as well. Naruto's changed quite a bit, and not just appearance wise either. I'm sure that feeling of dread and death was wafting off of him. Just be respectful and don't do anything that might get you all killed." Asuma said loud enough for the others to hear as the Jonin-sensei agreed with him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do with do when he gets up here?" Sakura asked as Kakashi glanced at her.

"He's still Naruto, Sakura. Somewhere inside the Naruto we know stopped him from killing Kiba and Akamaru in cold blood. Just be good, and we'll all sort this out later." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded worriedly. She felt a part of her temper flare when she remembered that it was apparently Naruto that had backhanded Sasuke into that tree, but suppressed the anger as best she could until everything was taken care of.

Naruto, now staying in his true form, walked up the stairs to the high area as each of his steps echoed in the silence. He pasted each of the Konoha teams and his own as he walked back to his spot. Jaken, who had watched his Lord come toward him bowed, as did Fu and Hoki while Naruto passed each of them without a glance and settled into his lean against the wall.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Temari asked as she saw that refused to look over at the Uzumaki boy, and was starting to sweat lightly.

"F-fine…" Gaara managed as his sand burst from his gourd just as a light had engulfed him. Before anyone could react to the sudden light, Gaara's sand formed a ball around him as his siblings and sensei were forced to move away.

"Whoa… What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked as he stared at Gaara's sand dome.

"I'm… not exactly sure… I've never seen him glow light before." Baki said as Temari nodded.

It wasn't long before the dome broke apart and revealed Gaara looking like himself as he re-crossed his arms. He still looked anywhere but Naruto, and seemed to fidget every now and then whenever his gaze even passed the transformed boy.

* * *

><p>Hayate coughed a bit as everyone turned back to him for the next match, while the medics were carrying off Kiba.<p>

"Alright then, the ninth match is to be underway." Hayate said as the randomizer began it's process.

"Jaken, what match did I miss?" Naruto asked as the others were focused on the screen while periodically glancing at him.

"Oh, umm… I believe it was the Nara boy against that Kin girl. She was knocked unconscious for a moment, but then woke up saying something about a "damnable wallflower" getting his Foxiness." Jaken said as Naruto nearly coughed up at hearing that.

Could this Kin girl be one of the "Lover Girls" that Hinata had talked about, or was she just one of the girls trying to be a "Lover Girl"? He definitely wanted to find out.

"Oh look, my Lord. The screen has chosen." Jaken said as Naruto gazed up at the screen.

"The ninth match, Rock Lee of Konoha versus Gaara of the Desert from Suna. Will both participants come down please." Hayate said through coughs as Gaara appeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand. Lee made a show of flipping down to his place as Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>The match was the best Naruto had watched yet. It was epic to say the least, and Naruto was on edge for every second of it. First Gaara with his sand, then Rock Lee one-upped him by taking off some really heavy weights that even Naruto wasn't sure he could lift. Lee then went into showing everyone his remarkable Taijutsu abilities, but barely managed to scratch Gaara, learning that Gaara had been keeping up a sand armor all the while. Rock Lee then used his Hidden Lotus technique to break through Gaara's sand armor, but it had been at the expense of great pain and injury to himself.<p>

Naruto had thought it was over at that point, but then Lee when even further to prove he was a good a ninja as any. Lee had opened the Eight Inner Gates! Naruto, after overhearing Kakashi and Gai's explanation to Sakura and the others about them, was awestruck at the level of power they possessed. True, even with all eight gates opened they would only barely be able to compare to his true power, but it was still amazing (for both Naruto and his Sesshomaru-self) to see that normal humans like Lee could gain such power through hard work. If he was comparing things correctly, then the eight gates would have been enough to take down even Inuyasha for good! Lee his power to full effect, and the result being that his strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but it also severely injured him though Gaara was badly beaten by then. When Gaara was falling, in Lee's final attempt at victory during his use of the Fifth Gate of Closing, the sand-user had dispersed his gourd into sand as a cushion to break his fall. Naruto was even more on edge when all of them saw Gaara use his Sand Coffin technique to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg while the boy was trying to fight on.

That was the point where Naruto got pissed.

* * *

><p>Might Guy jumped down to defend his student, Rock Lee, just as the sand moved in to kill the boy. He used his bare hands to disperse the sand away from his pupil while Gaara still lay on the ground.<p>

"That's enough!" Gai said, a serious look on his face like none other. Even Gaara was slightly frightened by the fury that Gai had as he lay on the ground watching the man defend his student.

Gaara's look of shock was replaced by one of anger as he thought over his own childhood. Why should this boy be saved when no one saved him? Why did he deserve life when no one wanted him to live? Gaara's sand lashed out even more as it towered over Gai and Lee like a tsunami.

That was, before it was cut down by a green lash of light.

Every eye turned to where Naruto was, still holding his Whip of Light as he gazed coldly at Gaara and the scene before him. He had moved to the side of the arena floor as soon as he had seen Gai move in.

To Naruto, it was alright to kill vermin such as pitiful humans, but Rock Lee was not like other humans and their pathetic kind. He wasn't weak like them, and he didn't gripe about his life. No, the boy had pushed himself to the brink in order to prove that he could hang with the best of them. In Naruto's (and Sesshomaru's) book, that took balls, and that gained Naruto's respect and admiration.

Besides, it didn't hurt that he was amused by the thought of a fight against Lee later on in life…

"Enough… this battle is over…" Naruto said calmly, though the edge in his voice wasn't lost on anyone. Gaara's eyes locked in on his as Gaara head lowered onto the floor in submission.

Naruto walked across the arena and picked up Lee as the medics and Gai stepped back. Naruto scanned Lee's body with four of his five senses as he assessed the damage done to the boy.

"His muscles are torn, his heart rate is almost nonexistent, and his blood is flooding his body. It would be a miracle for even my power to heal him back to perfect-" Naruto thought, but was shocked at what was happening with Lee.

The unconscious boy had grabbed his arm… and stood on his own as he settled into his taijutsu stance! Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought that he had the guts to never give up, but here was Rock Lee still wanting to prove himself even subconsciously. Naruto smiled as he stepped away from Lee for all to see, even if their faces were beyond shock and awe just as his had been.

"Your student is very noble Maito Gai. He is a credit to your skills and abilities as a teacher." Naruto said quietly as Gai moved to stand next to him and watch Lee.

"Thank you… for both your kind words and your help, Naruto. I only hope that my recklessness in trying to help Lee hasn't cost the boy his dream…" Gai said solemnly as Naruto, being just as tall as Gai now, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto took Lee and shouldered the boy as he turned back to Gai.

"I'll see to it that he's better than before. You're a great teacher if he's like this even now. Don't disrespect his dreams by thinking something as this will stop him. I'll do all within my power to see him fight once more." Naruto said as he walked off with Lee atop his shoulder while the medics followed after him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to a free room, Naruto began using his demonic aura to heal what injuries he could on Lee. The boy's heart rate began to go back to normal, but Naruto could still feel that it wasn't enough. He poured even more of his aura into the boy in an attempt to balance out the boy's own inner aura and hit… a block?<p>

"What is this? It feels as though something deep inside him won't allow me in. Well then… a test is in order." Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the medic-ninja.

"Leave." Naruto commanded as the medics stuttered out nonsense, but when Naruto's power increased to the point of purple flames erupting from him, they fled the room as fast as they could.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the block hold up to his perfect aura, and engulfed Lee's entire body in his flaming aura. He felt the block weaken somewhat under his pressure, but knew that he still needed more.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this… but it must!" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, accessing even more of his demonic power.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal that the whites of his eyes had become blood-shot red and his irises themselves had turned a darker blue while his pupils became slits. His teeth turned to fangs and his whisker marks seemed to broaden. He unleashed a primal howl at the sheer amount of power he was encasing Rock Lee in as he felt the block grow weaker and weaker with each passing second. Finally he gave one good push of his power as the block completely shattered and Lee's aura core mixed with Naruto's demonic aura to create Lee's own balance.

Outside in the arena where the tenth match was taking place, Choji and Dosu (the two fighters), and everyone else was frozen under the pressure of a far off power. It was like trying to stand in the presence of Death itself. Like bowing before Kami, or being on the opposite of the swords of Carnage and Mayhem.

This level of power was just… unreal! And just as soon as it had come, it had gone even faster.

Naruto stopped his power as he rasped out for breath. He wasn't used to unleashing that much demonic aura yet with his body, because just like demonic chakra; it took time to get used to. He bent over hands on his knees as he gazed over at Lee's sleeping form on the scarred and burnt bed. The boy looked healthier than before, and was breathing easy. Naruto sighed in relief when he realized that he couldn't smell anymore fresh blood coming from Lee. Naruto looked closely at the boy to be sure he was completely healed before he turned away, and walked out of the now burnt-black room.

"_What was the block or barrier on the boy's core. It wasn't something a ninja would or even could do. It felt far too… demonic for the pitiful vermin around this place. If memory serves me right, it felt like one of the Primate demon blocks from my first childhood when Father was still with Mother. Yet… hadn't they all been wiped out back then_?" Naruto thought as he rubbed his chin.

"It seems that my time during these Exams is only leaving me with more questions than answers…" Naruto said quietly to himself as he reentered the arena.

* * *

><p>Hayate coughed as he and the others watched Naruto walk into the spacious room. The match had just ended and while Asuma was picking up Choji, Hayate had wanted everyone's attention.<p>

"Now, seeing as we had a double-knockout from our fourth match, Naruto may choice not to fight his second match, but if he does; his opponent will be picked at random." Hayate said as Naruto just kept walking toward the center.

"I'm fine with fighting, just choose already." Naruto said impatiently as many people who had known him sighed and thought the same thing.

"_Some things never change no matter how much you want them to_…"

The randomizer worked as Naruto gazed up at it in disinterest. Since Hinata and Ino were out, he could basically rip apart however was left. That Sand village girl seemed like a worthy opponent, not to mention cute as well. If it was Neji, Naruto would kill him and tell Hinata he died by accident. If it was Sasuke, then he'd embarrass the boy for being a thief of Lee's hard work. If it was Shino… well then he just might give up.

Those bugs really did creep him out just that much.

If his foe was Gaara he wasn't really sure what he'd do. Gaara seemed to have changed now that he thought about it. Gaara's scent had altered since he had hid inside that sand dome, and Gaara still refused to meet his gaze completely.

Naruto glanced about at all the winners so far just as the randomizer was slowing. Sasuke (who wasn't there), Shino (who creeped him out), Kankuro (who would die from using those soulless puppets), Temari (who he liked since she glared at him when he looked up at her, even despite her evident fear of him), Shikamaru (who might actually win against him by using his brain), Neji (who would die; simple as that), Gaara (who looked just as fearfully of fighting him as Temari did), and Dosu (whose bandages were getting drenched in his own sweat).

* * *

><p>Naruto's smirk turned into a grin as he gazed from the giant screen to his opponent; Dosu Kinta. The mummified boy gulped as he considered quitting an option, but couldn't find it in himself to quit when it looked as if he would die all the same what with the way Naruto was looking at him). Dosu turned to Kin as he nodded to her.<p>

"Kin, I have something to tell you before I die." Dosu said as Kin listened.

"Zaku and I used to steal your panties and I was the one that spied on you in the shower. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I just thought that you'd like to know the truth before I was killed." Dosu said as he brushed pass her and walked down the stairs.

"If you live through your ass-kicking, I'll kill you!" Kin shouted in fury as they had all said it was Suigetsu that had done all that stuff. She had gone a week without showering because she was so afraid that Suigetsu would be the water she showered with, already knowing that he had done it to other girls back in Sound.

"The time has come for other final match: Dosu Kinta of Oto versus Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Hayate said with practiced ease as he mental played funeral bells for the weird boy from Sound.

Dosu shuffled down in his weird and hunched fashion until he was standing opposite his opponent, the one man he had never wanted to cross paths with again in his life. Hell, he would have taken Orochimaru over this man that literally reeked of slaughter and destruction. As Hayate began the match, Dosu took a deep breath and prepared himself. He wasn't going to simply die here without a fight, and he wasn't going out like Zaku either. He watched Naruto for a weak point, analyzing him to find even one flaw in him. His physical analysis came up to nothing since everything he could think of was proved wrong in Naruto's fight with Kiba, so he went for the mental warfare tactics instead.

"So… Now I get the chance to finish what I started in the forest with your teammates before Sasuke went… berserk and then you arrived. I'll crush you and play a sweet melody at your death." Dosu said as he mental applauded himself for showing such courage in the face of death by poking the sleeping lion… or wolf… or dog… whatever the hell he was!

"Oh, big talk for such small vermin." Naruto replied as Dosu growled at him. Sure he was gonna die, but the guy didn't _have _to be insulting about it!

Dosu charged straight at Naruto, figuring he had the upper hand since Naruto most likely didn't know about his gauntlet. Naruto simply danced around the boy's strikes as he felt his acute hearing and inner ear being damaged by whatever technique the bandaged boy was using.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the balcony people were having different reactions to that short battle of words.<p>

"Yeah, go Naruto! Take him down for me!" Choji yelled as Asuma chuckled.

"Kick his ass, Naruto!" Ino cheered as Shikamaru raised a brow at her.

"Why so cheerful, Ino? Naruto's not doing this for Choji." Shikamaru said, watching her closely as she flinched and looked at him with a nervous chuckle. comrade

"Oh, you know… camaraderie and all that good stuff…" Ino said as Shikamaru looked unconvinced.

"Uh huh, whatever you say…" Shikamaru replied lazily as Ino berated herself for thinking Shikamaru was actually lazier than he was smart.

Back in the arena, Dosu attacks hadn't connected at all, and the desired effect of causing internal harm didn't look to be happening against Naruto. Dosu jumped back as Naruto brought up his hand, striking at the spot the boy had been.

The game of cat and mouse was always so fun when you were the cat…

"This match won't be much longer. You'll be falling over yourself in no time." Dosu said with conviction as he held up his gauntlet arm and aimed it at Naruto.

"Is that so? Then come and try." Naruto replied while looking at the mummified Sound Genin with a disinterested gaze.

"You'll see! Now bow to the might of Sound!" Dosu said as Naruto watched the boy's chakra swirling and rippling out in what appeared to be sound waves. Naruto watched as they seemed to flow from the gauntlet and race toward him.

"_**Vibrating Sound Drill**_!"

Naruto held up a hand as his Whip of Light came flowing out. He spun in place with the grace of a dancer as he used the motion to disrupt the vibrations in the air.

"Trying to dance now won't help you!" Dosu yelled as he readied his bracer for another attack.

"_**Vibrating Sound Drill**_!"

Dosu fired off another burst of sound at Naruto, thinking that the blond would succumb to his attack if he increased the power. Naruto's speed merely picked up even more as he became a blur of colors. Before Dosu could even say or do anything else, Naruto's whip lashed out at him, cutting off his gauntlet arm and his right leg. Naruto stopped his spinning as Dosu fell to the ground, howling in pain as he clutched at his missing limbs.

"You're just a one-trick pony… pathetic. I'll show you that I have more than just this whip to kill with. I'll even give you an quick death with the same technique I had almost killed Kiba with." Naruto said as he walked up to Dosu bleeding form. The on-lookers were stunned into silence as Naruto's booted-footsteps echoed in their silence. His hand began to glow a toxic green just like before as he readied it to kill the terrified Sound ninja.

"I told you that if we ever cross paths again, that you would die; and I am a man of my word if nothing else. Now then, allow me to give you a swift trip to the Netherworld. _**Toxic Flower Claw**_…" Naruto said as he outstretched his hand in front of Dosu screaming face. The poison from his claws shot out in a blast of toxic energy that dissolved Dosu completely, even his bones. All that was left of the boy from Sound was a darkened spot on the arena floor where Naruto's attack had ended.

* * *

><p>Many of the ninja couldn't believe the kill in which they had just witnessed. They had seen people burned to death, or even cut into pieces, but here was a kill so brutal, and yet so clean, that they couldn't make up their minds on whether to be horrified or glad that the boy's death had been so quick.<p>

Naruto flexed his hand as he muttered to himself about how the kill "wasn't up to par". Hayate seemed to get over his shock as he declared Naruto the winner of the match. Hiruzen merely watched Naruto walk off back to his spot with a sigh as only now did he realize just how much Naruto had grown-up and changed in the Forest of Death.

Naruto walked pass Kin, who was still wide-eyed from watching her teammate die. He stopped just pass her as he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"Meet me later today. You are mine, and Orochimaru no longer has any claim over you." Naruto said quietly as Kin went stiff from his voice.

She was _his_? While it thoroughly terrified her to be his, some part of her core-being _enjoyed_ the idea of being owned by this demon of a man. She didn't speak, however, or give any sign that she had heard him at all, but she knew that if she didn't meet with him, then he'd probably kill her… Not to mention the fact that she was _actually curious_ as to what he would do with her…

She meant _to_ her!

"Kakashi… I can't believe your kid just k-killed his opponent. I mean, don't get me wrong; in this line of work that's great and all… but to do it… with such efficiency and grace…" Kurenai said, slightly afraid to even speak about what she had just seen before her in fear that she might be next.

"I know…" Kakashi said, trailing off as he too was a little frightful of what he had just witnessed. The fact that his Sharingan was out and he had memorized it didn't help him deal with his fear at all. He pulled his headband back down over his eye as Naruto moved pass him.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't believe (much less comprehend) what she had just seen with her own eyes. Her teammate had just killed his opponent in the coldest fashion she had ever seen without so much as batting an eyelash at it. In the back of her mind, she knew that even Sasuke couldn't have managed such a thing in one go. After seeing that level of pure killing perfection, something inside Sakura's mind cracked. The smart part of her realized there would come a time when she would be forced to taking the lives of others, but she didn't know that it could be done so… perfectly. No blood, no remains, and scarring the minds of all that witnessed it for the rest of their lives. It was then, that for the first real time in her life, she questioned if she really wanted to be a shinobi and if she did; would she survive her career as one.

Many others had watched the kill with a detached fascination and awe as the spot the boy had died at was still smoking.

In Anko's case, she had a gleam of interest and lust in her eyes as she followed the walk of the young self-proclaimed Eastern Lord. Watching someone get killed was always fun, but Naruto had just made it look like a true art form! She licked her lips seductively as she thought of all the ways Naruto could kill Orochimaru, and found that she was really enjoying just staring at the perfect-looking boy and imagining him striking down her bastard ex-Sensei.

Asuma glanced at Anko along with Kurenai, and a shudder ran down both their spines. Kurenai knew that her friend was interested in Naruto now that he was revealed to be the one that saved her from Orochimaru, but the boy was nearly half her age. True, he did look, act, and speak like a full-grown man, but that didn't make him one… right?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the smoking patch of dead Genin was washed down and cleared that all the winners were called to line-up in front of the Third Hokage. With exception of Sasuke, seven of the eight winners stood for the actual finals.<p>

"Now then, with the ranks thinned out a bit it's time to draw lots for the actual finals of the Chunin Exams." Hiruzen began as Anko walked up to them with a box, "Each of you will draw a slip of paper from this box. Whatever number is on your sheet is how we determine who will be fighting who."

They waited for each of them to pull out a piece of paper, and once they all had one Hiruzen asked them to call out their numbers.

"Five." Shino stated in monotone as he handed in his slip.

"Four." Gaara said as he crumbled his up and tossed it behind him where it hit his sensei, Baki. Baki grumbled as he moved behind Temari where he knew he wouldn't get hit.

"Seven." Temari said, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that she and Gaara couldn't possibly be matched up, but still dreading if Naruto was her first opponent. She crumbled her slip up and tossed it behind her as it hit Baki, who muttered curses as he moved behind the lazy Nara.

"Troublesome… Eight…" Shikamaru said lazily as he too tossed his. Baki moved behind his now favorite student Kankuro, where he was safe.

"Six." Kankuro, who in his delight of not being paired with Gaara, threw his piece of paper at Baki like confetti.

"Oh son of a banshee…" Baki grumbled as he moved behind the Hyuga brat. The Hyuga clan was far to dignified to throw things.

"Two" Neji said, but looked down at his slip of paper and saw it was filthy. He tossed it behind him as Baki stared at him in shock. He stomped behind Naruto as he was sure that the boy would kill him before hitting him with paper balls like all the others.

"Apartment 3A in Building C on Takashi Drive… Wait, _what_?" Naruto said calmly, before actually looking down to see what was written on the paper. It was an apartment number and such in Anko's handwriting. The only reason he knew it was Anko's handwriting was because of the little drawing of her laying on the paper naked with a snake covering her private parts.

"What the- _Anko_!" Kurenai yelled as Anko stuck her tongue out at her friend. Many of the females blushed (even Ino, though the glare she was throwing Anko was nothing to sniff at) while the males were mentally killing Naruto for landing someone as sexy as Anko.

Baki proudly opened his hands to catch the paper as his tongue hang out his mouth while he panted like a dog in heat. Naruto looked back down at the paper before pocketing it for later tonight; after Ino stopped yelling and beating him so he could actually go.

"Umm… Number One... as to be expected…" Naruto said as everyone was looking at him. Since it wasn't a fight or something that was to be expected, he found all the attention a little disconcerting.

"And that makes young Sasuke Uchiha number Three. These are the match-ups for the finals. Unless something happens within the time frame that is cause for us to alter the roster, those here are who you will be fighting. See you all in a month's time, and train well during it." Hiruzen said as he turned to walk off when a few of the genin voiced their complaints: mainly Kankuro.

"Hold on! What do you mean a month? I thought we would be fighting now." Kankuro said as the elderly Hokage turned back to answer him.

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot… The point of the month is to use this time to improve your skills, and reflect on the skills that your future opponents have displayed here today. In addition, we hold the finals in a months time because the Daimyo of each country, and other important dignitaries come to view the skill and might of villages shinobi. It's a chance to scout for which ninja villages will be suited to the missions they are called on to performed. Lastly, it's to see who among you have the best chance to survive the challenges of being a Chunin. Now rest up, and prepare to give us all a show to look forward to." Sarutobi said, signaling that they were finished as people began to slowly file out of the tower.

Naruto stepped out of the tower first, looking out into the very forest in which he had gained his new lease on life. He would return to this forest someday and claim it as his own, but for now he ad other conquests in mind.

The first, his lovely Ino, second the mighty Anko, and then the timid Hinata, and finally the elusive Temari…

Oh and Kin too, but she was already caught in his trap; much like all the other women on his list.

Oh yeah, he had enough hunts and "stamina training partners" to last him a month.

It was always good to be a Sesshomaru…


	8. To Question Perfection

_**I feel good! And knew that I would! So good! Uhh, huh! So good! I knew that I would!**_

_**Ha, but really I am in a good mood today. I have finally thought of more ideas for this and other stories, so expect to see twists and turns along the way.**_

_**Also, I'd like to recommend another story on this site which have been rather amusing to me.**_

_**The story is**_**Sarah1281****'s**_** "**_**It's for a Good Cause, I Swear**_**!". It amused me so much how it, and many of this author's stories invoke logic. I read some of the **_**Harry Potter**_** stories this author did, and it showed me just how un-logical a lot of things are; and I'm not talking about the fantasy, and magic!**_

_**But none-the-less, I'd like it if you guys checked out some of my other stories. The others haven't gotten much attention, and I'd like to know what people think of them if they're actually interested in them or not.**_

**Chapter 8: To Question Perfection?**

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't even gotten three steps away from the tower when the sound of a window shattering caught his attention. He looked up curiously, only to see a man free-falling from one of the medical wards at the top of the tower. The guy wore the clothes of an ANBU Black Ops member, but Naruto's enhanced sight saw more to it than a simple ANBU member falling to his death.<p>

Naruto saw Kabuto turning in the air as the mask he had worn was tossed aside into the skies next to him. Kabuto fell into the Forest of Death, and as much as Naruto wished the boy had died from his fall( for not fighting earlier, and for being a terrible liar), he knew the guy hadn't.

Naruto muttered a curse as his peaceful thoughts were disturbed by this new revelation. This new development had kicked him off Cloud Nine, and grounded him back to Earth. He knew that most of the "hunting" he had been thinking of in his bliss was merely because of increased hormone activity, but he had like it. Now though, he knew his wanting to see those certain women wasn't all about how good they looked.

He knew that from his past-life, even though he was virtually immortal; life was still too short. When he had been Sesshomaru, he hadn't said the things he really wanted to, or loved all the people he cared for because of his need to keep up appearances and his pride. He should have been nicer to his younger brother. He should have told Rin and his other wives that he loved them more often than he did. He should have saved more people from death rather than just the few in which he thought were worthy of being saved. Hell, he even should have been kinder to that human girl Inuyasha had married…

What was her name again?

Naruto's thoughts were stopped as he sighed, having heard rapid foot-steps coming toward the entrance to the tower. His nose had already identified the runner as Jaken, and the two keeping pace with the imp-ninja as that girl and boy Jaken had brought into his service. Sure enough, his ever faithful servant Jaken had come to a screeching halt in front of him before bowing lowly in apology to something he wasn't listening to at all.

Jaken really needed to relax and get laid…

Naruto had done it only recently, but it proved to make even his Sesshomaru-like tendencies mellow out for a while afterward.

"Come Jaken, we're going back into the village." Naruto said as he turned away from Jaken and began to walk.

"Wait, Naruto! You and I have some things to discuss. Won't you agree?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he appeared behind Naruto, who had been trying to go just to not have to talk to the Old Man about the obvious.

"Not really. Everything is pretty obvious; won't _you_ agree?" Naruto shot back calmly without turning around to face the aged Kage or his ANBU guard. Hoki and Fu tensed as the Hokage's gaze passed over them and Jaken.

"Naruto, this… _change_ has taken _many_ of us by surprise, and while some of it seems for the better, other changes… haven't." Hiruzen said, trying not to seem pushy or demanding. He was just overly (though he certainly didn't think so) concerned about the boy who he looked at like a grandson. He was sure that no matter what life threw at Naruto, the boy would be fine and stronger for it.

Naruto gazed at Hiruzen from the corner of his eye and over his shoulder, but then he glanced at Jaken and the other two who were all still in disguise. He sighed as he met the worried gaze of the man he had looked to like a grandfather. While a part of Naruto's plan involved (more or less) taking control of everything, he didn't want to fight the Old Man for control of the village. While he was fairly sure he could win due to the elderly Hokage being… well, _old_, he also felt a pain in his heart as he thought about killing or even hurting one of the only people who had looked out for him in his life (mostly after the memory-sealing).

"Fine, we shall speak. State your concern." Naruto said as he turned fully to Hiruzen. The ANBU seemed to take offense in some way as they gripped their weapons tighter. How dare the brat speak to their leader like that!

"_Hmm_… _Naruto, my boy, you seem to have stopped showing outward emotion in place of a more calm, cool, and aloof exterior. However, your eyes still betray you to one as experienced as myself. I can still see you are much more loving than you show_." Hiruzen thought as he cleared his throat. Kakashi and the others had taken their students back to the village through teleportation, and while he didn't know the three Jonin following behind Naruto, he was sure that one; they _weren't_ Jonin, and two; they weren't even _Konoha_ ninja. "_So the question begs; who are they_?"

"Why don't we speak in my office? It'll be much more private just incase anyone tries to… eavesdrop on our talks." Hiruzen said, discreetly glancing at the tree that Naruto knew Kabuto was hiding behind under some form of jutsu. No hiding technique could fool Naruto's superior senses.

"So be it…" Naruto said as Jaken grabbed on to one of Naruto's long sleeves while holding on to Fu and Hoki. Hiruzen was about to ask what they were doing, but before he did Naruto had began to glow and all of them turned into a soaring ball of light that rocketed into the sky and soared in the direction of the Hokage Mansion.

Hiruzen sighed as he thought of how cool that would have been in his youth, but now in old age (and ancient age for a ninja!) he could only shake his head at the over-bearing flashiness of the technique. He and his ANBU guards disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Kabuto came out of hiding with a frown for not getting any information to bring back to Lord Orochimaru.

Oh well, he had tricked and out-witted Kakashi Hatake, so the day wasn't a _total_ waste…

* * *

><p>At the Hokage Mansion, Hiruzen appeared in his office with his guards only to be shocked at the fact that Naruto and his group had made it back first. While he had seen them literally travel at the speed of light, he had always thought that the Teleportation jutsu was instantaneous from one point to the next. He hid his shock as he coughed into his fist, showing a more diplomatic side as he sent his ANBU away. Naruto stood like a stone statue in front of his desk while the other three fidgeted about nervously.<p>

"Now Naruto, I want you to know that these changes that have happened will _not_ effect anything. I'd just like to know how they came about." Hiruzen said as Naruto raised an eyebrow aloofly. Hiruzen knew that he could read Naruto like a book before the changes, but now he was barely catching words on the blank pages in the face of this new and improved Naruto.

"I was eaten by a snake and had a life-changing alteration." Naruto said calmly as Hiruzen raised a brow of his own.

"Oh, and what was that?" Hiruzen asked as he sat down behind his desk and rested his elbows on its top.

"I will not go into much detail, but I have become the reincarnation of a powerful being. I believe it was supposed to take place at birth, but certain…" Naruto said, trailing off as he glanced at the two most nervous members of his group, "_conditions_ had forestalled it. Then it was even more delayed by other… _complications_ around the age of six. So now, with me having been near an un-painful dead it hit me full-force."

Hiruzen sat back in his chair as he tipped his hat to cover his slightly shocked expression. Naruto was a reincarnation? While he believed in rebirth like many others, it was never the case for someone to claim to have been "reborn" while already later in life. Other questions filled his mind as well, such as _who_ Naruto was reborn as, and if he remembered anything of his past life. He decided that the second could indirectly lead to the first, so he went with that one.

"I'm curious Naruto; do you remember anything of your past life? I happen to be very interested in reincarnation and this little incident has peaked my curiosity on the subject ten-fold." Hiruzen said as he gave a curious look while stroking his beard.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I now remember everything of this life and the last." Naruto answered shortly, though his biting tone when he said "everything" had Hiruzen give pause before smiling.

"Thank goodness then, Naruto! We had thought you would forever remain without your blocked memories. My old student Jiraiya had told me that if we removed the block, that you could be sent into shock and die from the mismatched memories and such… isn't that right, _Jiraiya_?" Hiruzen said as a white-haired man of forty appeared at his window.

Jaken, Hoki, and Fu had jumped at the man's sudden appearance, but Naruto had long since sensed the man's enormous chakra. This man was rivaling the Old Man in terms of raw power, and the way he hid it all was even better than the aged Hokage.

This guy could be dangerous, even more so than that of Orochimaru…

"Sure did, Sarutobi-sensei. So… this is young Naruto… Damn, my boy, have you grown! And into such a lady-killer, too! Ho, ho, whoa! I may just have to kill you to keep all the beautiful women to myself!" Jiraiya said as he entered the room via window. He circled around Naruto while making comments as Naruto blushed from the awkward attention and comments that were about him.

"Thank you, Jiraiya, but let the boy breathe." Hiruzen said in amusement as Jiraiya gave his old mentor a wide smile.

"Anyways kid, I'm your Godfather. Amazing, yes I know! You've probably grown incredibly tired of all the gallant stories this village has told you about me since you were six." Jiraiya said as he puffed out his chest and shined his nails on himself.

"Actually, I've never heard of you until just now." Naruto said blankly as Jiraiya face-faulted onto the floor, though he quickly recovered as he took Naruto by the shoulders.

"What? _Seriously_? _Nothing_ at all? But it's been _seven_ years since I was last here!" Jiraiya said, looking between Naruto and Hiruzen as he didn't know who he was more shocked at.

"I felt that young Naruto had enough troubles on his soul rather than add another of a godfather that couldn't be around due to his ex-friend and my wayward student." Hiruzen said as Naruto's eyes narrowed. There was only one person the Old Man could have been talking about.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto growled out as Jaken and the two others backed away in freight. Naruto didn't miss the sharp gaze both the senior ninja had sent him for a split second while Jaken moved back to his side, standing a respectful three steps behind him.

"Yes… my old student seems to have fallen quite a ways, but I fear that we are getting off topic." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya's face took on a more serious look.

"Yes well, while my… transformation is something of a shock, it doesn't change that it is _permanent_." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed deeply, getting the message loud and clear.

"I figured as much… No matter, you're _still_ Naruto and there are other things we must speak on." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya nodded while jabbing a thumb in Jaken's direction.

"Yeah, like these three posing as Konoha Jonin. That's a serious crime you know." Jiraiya said with mirth as he smirked at Naruto.

"They are perfectly harmless. Jaken, you two; release your disguises." Naruto commanded lightly as Jaken, Hoki, and Fu nodded. They all changed back into themselves after a veil of smoke as Jiraiya whistled for some reason.

"Well _lookie_ here, a Rain ninja, and two from Waterfall. I honestly didn't expect to see either village participate in the Exams do to the state of civil war in both your villages." Jiraiya said as Naruto raised a brow.

"How did you know their villages were in-fighting, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, feeling comfortable in the assumption that he could address his Godfather as such and with such questions.

"Oh, it's the reason I couldn't raise you, kid. Though even if I had you probably would have died somewhere along the way with the abysmal amount of parental skills I have. Ha! But in all seriousness, I run a spy network that's pretty much all over the place collecting info for me to use." Jiraiya said with a careless shrug, but Naruto's newfound intellect and insight noticed that Jiraiya had chose his words carefully and quickly, making them not reveal anything more than something that was probably common knowledge in the upper circles of anywhere, including the villages he spied upon.

"Well, that aside, I must inquire Naruto. Why is it that they follow you about?" Hiruzen asked as he stroked his beard.

"Let me make introductions. This is Jaken, he is a servant I have had for a long time, and he is only now getting back to me after a long slumber." Naruto said as he gestured gracefully to the blushing imp-ninja.

"You're too kind, my Lord! I'm but a humble servant that has the grace to be at your beck and call." Jaken said as Jiraiya chuckled.

"I need to get me one of them. He seems fun, and grateful." Jiraiya said with a scratch of his chin.

"Yes, he is, but he is more than just a servant; he's a dear friend." Naruto said as Jaken's eyes widened as they glistened with tears. He was soon blubbering and crying animated tears.

"Oh, oh, oh thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! You're far too kind!" Jaken wailed out as Jiraiya laughed merrily, though Naruto noticed that everyone had caught onto Jaken's revealing his name and title. It was just a good thing that Jiraiya had been the only one not to know yet.

"I retract my statements. I _really_ need one of them, and he is _great_! I wonder if I can get mine as cute as this young lady. Fu, the Hidden Waterfall's Jinchuriki, right?" Jiraiya said as he moved to stand next to the young girl, whose eyes widened along with the others at Jiraiya's conversational greeting to her.

"Y-yes… H-how did you…?" Fu tried to get out, but her shock overrode her ability of speech.. They knew she was a Jinchuriki!

"I see…" Naruto said as he gazed at Fu, who was shoulder-height with him. He put his hand on her shoulder as his unwavering cool gaze stayed locked on her eyes. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, making her look up at him like the others were.

"I am also a Jinchuriki, and so was Gaara of the Desert. It's nice to finally know your name, Fu." Naruto said calmly, though the undertone of kindness was only caught by Hiruzen, Jaken and Jiraiya.

"Umm… it's nice to know you too, Lord Naruto- I mean, Lord Sesshomaru." Fu said, but quickly amended herself as she perceived Naruto's raised eyebrow as something other than amusement.

"It's fine, Fu. You may call me either one if you wish." Naruto said, but Jaken standing behind him gave her a stern look as if commanding her to call him by his proper name.

"T-Thank y-you, Lord_ Sesshomaru_." Fu said, constantly glancing at Jaken as Naruto raised a brow in confusion. He looked behind him, and saw Jaken fooling around with the Staff of Two Heads. Naruto rolled his eyes as he bopped Jaken on the head. The little fool…

"And who might you be, young man?" Hiruzen asked kindly as the boy in question bowed to them all. After all, it simply wouldn't do to die from showing lack of proper respect…

"I am Hoki from the Hidden Waterfall, it is a pleasure to meet all of you and be in the service of you, Lord Sesshomaru." Hoki said as Jiraiya chuckled and Hiruzen sighed aloud. Naruto raised a brow as he was sure Jaken had to have threatened the boy to make him so respectful. He hit Jaken again… just in case the little fool had.

"Now since that's out of the way, what's with the swords, Naruto?" Jiraiya said as he inspected Naruto's two swords.

"These are merely tools to end the lives of those that stand in my way." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Hiruzen exchanged looks.

"Naruto, we understand if you're feeling defensive and secretive about all this, but we'd like to think you can trust us with anything. You don't need to be so cold to those that wish to help you." Hiruzen said calmly as Naruto's sharp gaze landed on him.

"And what could you two possibly help me with?" Naruto asked, actually curious as to what they could offer.

"Well, Jiraiya is here for the Chunin Exams, perhaps he could help with your training." Hiruzen suggested as Naruto shook his head.

"I thank you for the offer, but I really don't need any training. A training _partner_ maybe, but not new techniques. The ones I have worked in my past-life, and so far they have worked well enough in this one." Naruto said as Jiraiya shrugged, but was still looking at his swords.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen began as Naruto sighed unconsciously. He was about to be lectured.

"I'll spare _all_ of us the lecture and cut to the chase, Naruto. These new changes will only add fuel to the fire that is known as the villagers. While I take full blame for having had faith in them regarding your Jinchuriki status, I cannot even begin to think of what some of their warped minds will suspect regarding these new changes. I will need more to work with when the inevitable rain of ignorance drops into our laps. The villagers will wonder why you've changed, why these three or _more_ will serve you, and what is going on. We must have more answers, less they try digging for some themselves by hurting the ones you love." Hiruzen said, but soon after his words a chilling factor seemed to sit on his and the others' shoulders as Naruto glowed a faint outline of arctic white.

"They will know _nothing_, and if they touch anyone I care for, then their lives shall pay the toll. All that is needed to be known is that I have changed for the betterment of my own survival and the survival of my loved ones, and that I will _not_ take any of their pitiful abuse any longer." Naruto said in a tone so calm that it turned frigid to their ears.

Naruto turned away from Hiruzen as he moved toward the window. He didn't want to walk out the door and deal with others who might not be as kind as the Old Man. He wanted to tell the Old Man, but this Jiraiya (even though he was his Godfather) seemed suspicious of something. Plus there were the two Elders and that other old man to think about. If any of them got a hold of information about his past life, then it would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Come Jaken, Fu, Hoki; we're leaving." Naruto said before he jumped out the window and soared through the sky. Jaken gave a startled cry and took off on the rooftops after his Lord while Fu and Hoki were respectful enough to bid a farewell to the two men in the office.

Jiraiya closed the window after the group had left and seals glowed before he turned to his former Sensei.

"So… what did you think?" Jiraiya asked seriously as he took a seat on the couch that had been off to the side.

"I'm not sure, Jiraiya. He hid his power well, but that little emotional burst at the end there gave me a glimpse of its depths. It was… _overwhelming_. Like staring into the sun, or off into the horizon of an ocean." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, but what worries me more were those two swords. They seemed… so opposite, ya know. One was like a healing angel and the other… like carnage given form…"

"Yes… it seems we'll have to watch young Naruto more closely now more than ever. He offered you a chance to be his training partner; why don't you use that to measure his skill and see what you can get on his abilities and techniques? If you can… make him draw one of those swords." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya sighed with a nod, but his face turned sour.

"I don't like all this, Sensei. It feels like we're spying on an enemy; not a comrade and family member. It… Sensei, it feels too much like what happened with Orochimaru all over again…" Jiraiya admitted as Hiruzen sunk back into his chair with a heavy sigh, looking his age as he thought back to those old days… were those days really so far off in time…?

"I know… but Naruto has changed, and if he is a threat like Orochimaru was, then I'd like to set him straight before it comes to… _that_." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya nodded and got up.

"Alright, Sensei, but if he's not a threat, then I plan to tell him a lot of things; starting with the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as his face turned serious at the mere thought of this Akatsuki.

"Yes… he will need to know about them if he's to deal with _him _when the time is right."

* * *

><p>"So you're going to the home of this Anko woman. My Lord! You're not planning on having s-"<p>

Jaken never got to finish his exclamation as Naruto's fist slammed his head into the ground. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he tried to remember exactly why he had brought Jaken back to life.

Oh yeah… to serve him and be the comic relief…

"No, Jaken. I'm going there to get answers on Orochimaru, and the mark that's on both Anko and Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked without looking back at his imp-servant who had to pull his human face out of the ground. They had already sent Hoki and Fu to his apartment building, seeing as no one but he lived there after he had moved in… well except those two women, but one was old with nowhere to go, and the other was kind of… unsavory; being a professional ninja-prostitute and all.

"Ahh we're here, my Lord; Building C on Takashi Drive. This is the home of that tricky woman, Anko Mitarashi." Jaken said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Jaken. I didn't know _that _since _I _was the one who _led _the way here." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Jaken bowed repeatedly on the dirt road.

"I'm sorry, my Lord! I didn't mean to state the obvious and undermine your vast intellect! Please forgive me!" Jaken begged as Naruto felt a headache coming on.

"Enough, Jaken! Just go… find something to entertain yourself. I'll handle this meeting alone." Naruto said, turning from Jaken as the imp-ninja blinked.

"Oh, of course. My Lord. I'll just go back to the apartment and watch after those two younglings before they get into trouble." Jaken said, hurrying off as to not incur his Lord's wrath.

Naruto sighed as he heard Jaken's footsteps getting further away. He walked up to the apartment complex, taking a high leap as he landed on the third floor railing. He stepped off it like a feather as he moved toward the third apartment with haste.

Naruto took a deep breath before he knocked on the door of the apartment. He, with his advanced hearing abilities, could hear a female curse on the inside of the apartment. He heard the splashing of waters, and ruffling of fabrics. Then footsteps (more like angry stomps) coming toward the door as he raised a brow. The door swung open to reveal a naked Anko wrapped in a towel as she glared at him without knowing.

"Listen here, you stupid fucks! You're not gonna-! …" Anko shouted, but then blinked as she realized it was Naruto standing in her doorway with a raised brow. She looked him up and down, before closing the door in a slam.

Naruto blinked as the door was slammed in his face. For some reason he didn't feel an ounce of anger at the rude gesture, but merely more confusion as to what was going on. Before he could question himself about it the door reopened. Leaning against the doorway was Anko, but the towel had moved downward to show more cleavage and her hair was flowing down her back in a wet and untamed look as she gazed up at him hungrily.

"Well hello, my _foxy _friend. What are _you _doing here?" Anko asked as she moved her shoulder suggestively. Naruto's eyebrow rose higher as he tried to keep his eyes locked on her eyes.

"I'm here to inquire about Orochimaru and his Curse Mark. Can I… come in?" Naruto said, but paused in his question as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"As much as you like for however long you want to." Anko said as Naruto got the feeling her words had a double meaning.

"Thank you." Naruto said as she led him into the apartment. It wasn't as luxurious as he had thought it would be, but it wasn't as lame as his own either. Anko swayed her hips as she walked pass him to a room beyond the living room, turning around at the door she was about to enter.

"I'll only be a minute, okay? Make yourself… at home." Anko said sensually as Naruto stood up straight do to the chill going down his spine. Were all girls like this when they got older?

Because if so, then he couldn't _wait_ for Ino to grow up!

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around Anko's apartment, gazing at some of the items in slight interest. Then his eyes landed on a group of framed photos. Naruto moved over to them as he looked down at them with a keen eye.<p>

The first photo was of a young Anko (since she was one of the only two women Naruto had ever seen with purple hair) and a best friend by the looks of it hugging each other at some form of party. The friend looked relatively plain, having short brown hair and brown eyes.

Naruto moved on to the next picture, displaying Anko in a happy mode as it must have been taken during her first time with Orochimaru. Naruto sneered at the snake man before moving to the next photo, which showed a rather melancholy older teen Anko and a smiling womanly Kurenai as Asuma and Gai were in the background along with Kakashi (who seemed to be forever reading his perverted book) and Iruka (who was yelling at Kakashi, probably to put the book away). The photo must have been taken directly after Orochimaru's betrayal.

The next photo was of a happier Anko, who looked to be almost the age she was now. She was posing alongside Ibiki in front of the Forest of Death. It must have been when she first got the job of interrogator.

The final photo, which was also the largest by far, was of Anko sitting alongside many other women and girls as they ate dango and drank tea with decorations in the background. Naruto recognized some of them as Kurenai, Kiba's mom and sister Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Ayame (he had never seen the Ramen-cooking girl in anything but her uniform, but he had to admit she looked good), Shikamaru's mom Yoshino, Suzume-sensei from the Academy (that woman looked better without the glasses and her hair straighten, Naruto thought as he actually looked at her, only recognizing her by her clothing), and some of the girls from his year of graduation like Ino, and Hinata. There was also that girl (but in this picture turned beautiful woman) from the first picture hugging Anko around the shoulders again. The other… ten or so women and girls he didn't know the names of, or didn't recognize at all.

"I see you've found my photos. See anything you like?" Naruto heard behind him as he turned to see Anko, dressed in a revealing night-gown and some bunny slippers.

"I have a question." Naruto said, ignoring his hormones for the time as he pointed at the first picture, "Who is this young girl beside you? I don't remember her being in the village."

"Oh, that just my other best friend who isn't Kurenai. Her name is Yurika. She works for the Konoha Cryptology Squad. The reason you haven't met her is because she normally doesn't go out. Yup, she only does anything if I do it." Anko said as she sashayed her way up to Naruto, leaning into him as she spoke.

"Must you be so forward?" Naruto asked, trying very hard to remain aloof.

"It makes things more fun." Anko said with a shrug, seeing that he wasn't falling for her tricks.

"Now then, can we discuss Orochimaru and his… mark." Naruto said as Anko sighed and dropped onto her couch ungracefully.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you wanna know?" Anko asked in an uncaring voice. She always hated talking about that bastard.

"Well for starters, how about what is it?" Naruto said, moving over to the couch and standing beside it.

"It's just a damn hickey that he gives out to all the little boys and girls he wants." Anko said as Naruto sighed.

"Why are you being difficult?" Naruto asked as Anko narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not. I just don't like being direct. Moving around the bend is more my style." Anko replied slyly as Naruto raised a brow.

"Oh, and example of this would be…?" Naruto inquired as Anko sat up and pointed up at him.

"The thing I did earlier today."

"What the appearing to seduce me, or this?"

"The note I gave you on your number for the Chunin Exam Finals." Anko said in a huff as Naruto raised a brow.

"Really now? Because here I thought the meaning to that was pretty clear." Naruto said as he lightly crossed his arms.

"Nope. I gave you that because I knew you'd be looking for answers about my Curse mark and Orochimaru. I also wanted to meet with you, so I made it seem the obvious way that most people think. I knew you didn't know where I truly lived, and that you would search me out sooner or later. I didn't think you would an hour directly after the exam, but it's whatever. Now while people can't find you, they think we're doing the naughty while we're actually chatting the day, soon to be night, away." Anko said as she looked out her window to see the setting sun.

Naruto stood there completely dumbfound. While he had planned to use the address to get answers, he really hadn't thought of her using it to let him do just that. Now he saw it. Anko wasn't crazy, or a sex-fiend of a sadistic bitch; she was only a girl who did things a different way to accomplish what was needed.

"You can close your mouth now, foxy." Anko said with a smirk as Naruto coughed lightly. She really was a tricky one…

"My apologies for having prejudged you to be something you're not. I applaud your sneaky and underhanded-ness, from a former prankster stand point of view. What you did was not only genius, but unforeseen to not only me, but the populace at large. You are a very intellect and crafty woman, Anko Mitarashi, and any man would be lucky to have you." Naruto said, hoping that his sincere words would get them back on the right foot.

"Sure, foxy, no hard feelings. Besides, if I act a certain way, it'll let me know who the real friends are, and who the pretenders are." Anko said as she dropped back onto her sofa while Naruto nodded; now catching on to her game of twists and double means. At least hopefully…

"Yes, I understand. Now, onto Orochimaru himself. We'll deal with his mark afterward." Naruto said as Anko scoffed at him.

"No offense, kid, but greater people than you have tried and failed to remove this thing. What makes you any better?" Anko asked as Naruto gave her a serious look.

"Because there _is_ no one better than this Sesshomaru at whatever I do, and if there are then it wouldn't be for very long." Naruto said, his every word calm as Anko drank in his smooth confidence and power. It was like a drug to her, and she was glad to say she was hooked…

"Fine, then, I'll bite. Orochimaru was my former teacher and also a former Sannin. He stood alongside Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and Tsunade the Slug Princess. Orochimaru was known as the White Snake of the Sannin and was very cunning…" Anko said as she sat up right and gazed up at Naruto, beginning her tale of Orochimaru while Naruto listened intently to her every word.

Naruto raised a brow, however, when Anko seemed to pause for a while when she spoke of a time in her apprenticeship to Orochimaru.

"You say that you two traveled to the Land of the Sea, but you don't remember anything other than gaining the Curse mark and Orochimaru's abandoning you?" Naruto asked gently as he could see that recalling all these memories of a man she had once admired were weighing on her.

"Yeah… all I remember are him biting me, and then him telling me I was worthless, but that he'd let me live to gain some worth. I… I was so devastated… H-He could have taken me with him…" Anko said, not caring if she cried in front of one of the only people who could understand her depression and feelings of want and attention.

"I understand, but what if this was his final act of good; letting you live without him so he wouldn't hurt you?" Naruto asked as Anko looked at him.

"What?"

"Like you, I believe Orochimaru to be a very crafty one. What if everything he does doesn't have a straight meaning to it. What if he left you behind so you could build your own life?" Naruto said as Anko looked stunned.

She had never thought of it like that. What if he really was just trying to give her a chance at life? She griped at her head as all she could think about was what could have been said or done in the giant blank of time she couldn't remember.

"If you'd like, I can un-block your memories." Naruto offered gently as he took Anko's hands from tearing out her hair.

"Y-You can? Y-You'd do that… for m-me…?" Anko asked in shock as Naruto's unwavering eyes gazed deep into her own. She could see it, that under all that cold indifference was a kind, caring like no other.

"Yes, but only if you want." Naruto said as he let go of her hands.

Anko took a deep breath before she released it and nodded to his offer. She couldn't pass up the chance to learn whatever was hidden in her mind from herself. Not even Inoichi nor Lord Jiraiya were able to unlock her memories, and the Third Hokage had refused to send her back to the Land of the Sea, saying that going back would only bring unwanted sadness and woe for "what could have been". She didn't care if the blocked memories made her sad or not, all she wanted was to know.

Naruto raised his left hand as he placed it atop Anko's head. He allowed his demonic energies to seep into her mid as he tried to locate the block. Once he found it, he used his aura to isolate it, and then focused it on crushing the thing from all mental sides. He felt it weakening under his power, and Anko's eyes widened with a gasp as she saw memories flash before her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Orochimaru-sensei, how could you? We all loved you! You were like a father to me!" Anko accused as tears ran down her eyes. Orochimaru only chuckled at her frightened expression.<em>

"_Oh my little Anko, you and those fools back in the village would never understand my views. No, I think it'd be best if I sent you back to them as a message. You are so weak and worthless after all…" Orochimaru said as he moved in a blur and struck her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as her vision faded._

"_Sleep, my precious little Anko. Let this be the last time you ever follow in my ways." Orochimaru said aloud as he moved closer to her in order to whisper, "For I walk a path you simply can't follow. Let my old sensei guide you on the right path for you, Anko. You were always like a daughter to me…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Anko cried in the fetal position for some time. He wasn't quite sure what to do since even with two life-times he still didn't know how to comfort someone. He shrugged as he recalled Rin's way of comforting humans who had their families killed by rogue demons in his Western Lands. He decided that it would be enough to comfort Anko if it had comforted those people.<p>

Naruto got on bended knee as he slowly, unsurely wrapped his arms around Anko's sobbing form. When he had she practically leapt into his embrace and cried on his shoulder until she couldn't do anything more than weep in silence. After a few more minutes of that, she backed up to look into his face.

"I'm sorry for all this. You probably think I'm a mess right now crying and all." Anko said as Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all. I understand that it must have been rather emotional for you to regain sealed memories of a woeful past." Naruto said as Anko shook her head with a chuckle.

"Thanks… Naruto, for all of this. Listen, I know you came for answers but right now…" Anko said, trailing off as she looked down while Naruto nodded.

"Yet again, it's understandable. You need time to sort things out, and I am not without emotion. You need time, and I will not push." Naruto said as he rose to full height and walked to the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Naruto glanced back at Anko's softly smiling face one last time, "However, once you've had your time, I'd like for you to contact me. I need the rest of that information."

"Yeah, sure thing." Anko said as she walked up to the door he walked out of.

"See you later… Anko." Naruto said, feeling that he and her could be less formal with each other, even if it was only him who was formal.

"Yeah, see ya… Naruto." Anko said, standing on her toes as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She had to admit, the kid (who she also had to admit wasn't a kid anymore with that body) had helped her more than she did him, especially when it was her who was meant to help him.

Naruto jumped from Anko's balcony, turning into a ball of light and jetting off to his next destination. Anko only whistled as she watched him do it all. She really wished her transportation jutsu were like that.

She needed him to teach her that one day.

* * *

><p>A bright ball of light landed in front of the Konoha hospital as it shaped into the form of the one and only Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki. Naruto glanced about to see people on the street muttering and wide-eyed as all their attention was locked on him. He only scoffed at their pitiful expressions as he moved into the hospital to speak with the one person he had wanted to here.<p>

Naruto walked up to the reception desk, and was greeted by a nurse.

"Name, and patient." the nurse asked for kindly as Naruto raised a brow.

"Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, and I was wondering if Hinata Hyuga were here." Naruto responded calmly as his sense of smell already told him the answer. The nurse seemed to take on a whole another demeanor as she glared up at him.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san, but Hyuga-sama isn't here." the nurse said as Naruto merely gazed at her with an aloof look.

"I know she's here, but the why is what escapes me. No matter, I'll simply ask once I find her." Naruto said as he walked past the reception desk and into the halls of the hospital while the nurse was shouting about how he couldn't go in there.

He was a Sesshomaru. He could do whatever he wanted!

Using his superior senses, he quickly found himself led to Hinata's hospital room. The scent of lavender and cinnamon wafted heavily from her room as Naruto took a second to breathe in the scent deeply. It was so different from Ino's scent of flowers and cherry tomatoes. As he knocked on the door to Hinata's hospital room, Naruto also noted that Anko smelled heavily of snakes, and dango.

"C-Come in." Hinata's meek voice came from inside as Naruto walked in. Hinata gasped out his name in a nervous stutter as he stood in front of her hospital bed.

"W-What are you d-doing here? S-Shouldn't you be t-training for the Chunin Exam Finals?" Hinata asked as her cheeks heated up at the many reasons he could have for seeing her.

"I wished to talk to you about some things, Hinata. Do you mind?" Naruto said lightly as Hinata shook her head.

"N-No! N-Not at all." Hinata said as Naruto nodded. She gazed up at him, and noticed something; he didn't have on his armor from before, nor did he have his swords. He still wore his noble-like clothing that seemed to never know the meaning of stain, and the fur over his shoulder, but he seemed just as handsome.

"Thank you, Hinata. First, I wanted you to know that my first battle in the Chunin Exams is against your cousin; Neji Hyuga." Naruto said, his tone unchanging as Hinata looked downcast at the news.

"I s-see… Please, try not to hurt him very much. Please…" Hinata asked as she looked up at him. Naruto raised a brow as he gave her his unwavering gaze. Hinata blushed under it as she began to do that thing with her hands, which Naruto noted must have been a nervous tick she developed as a child.

"And why would I not hurt him. He hurt you, Hinata, and for that he will pay." Naruto said as Hinata looked out the window, trying not to seem as flustered as she really was by his unmoving gaze on her. Naruto watched as Hinata took a deep breath, and seemed to steady her nerves as she placed her hands into her lap. He also noted that she still never returned her gaze back to him, but kept it on the window as she looked out it like looking into her own memories.

"It's just that… Neji is a little mixed up. He hates the Main branch of my clan because his father died in service to us. You see…" Hinata said, recounting the tale of her kidnapping to Naruto as Naruto blinked at most of the information. Where the hell had he been when all of that was going on?

"I see… Is it possible that Neji's father choose his fate? From my… previous experience, brothers will, no matter how much hate or discord runs between them, protect one another and even die for one another when the other is in danger of meeting such a fate." Naruto said, thinking of his time as Sesshomaru when he had taken risks to save Inuyasha from multiple things; even himself.

Hinata only sat on her hospital bed in shock as she thought about it. Being friends and teammates with Shino for over six months had taught her to see things from an analytical and logical standpoint where as no one outside the Aburame clan could. Now that she actually put some real thought to the event, she reasoned that if her father saved her, then it would be him the Hidden Cloud wanted, and since her father was of the Main Branch, that would have given the Hidden Cloud the Byakugan. So, the Elders (because she knew no one but her grandfather, and his siblings) must have stepped in and offered the best (and worst) working solution to the problem; giving up her Uncle (her father's very twin) in a sneaky plan to save both the Byakugan and the Head of the Hyuga clan.

"I wonder… did my father agree to such a plan?" Hinata asked herself quietly as Naruto heard her.

* * *

><p>"No…" a voice said as Naruto turned to it. He hadn't really heard any noises, and now he knew why; this man, who had to be a Hyuga, had moved in stealthfully while Naruto was so absorbed in watching Hinata think.<p>

"Father…!" Hinata whispered in surprise and shock. Her father had actually come to see her!

"Yes, Hinata, it is I. I came to see why you had lost against your cousin. Your sensei told me that you had been badly injured in your fight against Neji, but your doctor reported no injuries. He said that the only reason you were here was because you and a boy on your cousin's team had been so miraculously healed, that they wanted to keep you both for observation and see how it was done." the man said as Naruto stepped forward.

"It was I that healed your daughter, Lord Hyuga. I also healed the other one, Rock Lee." Naruto said as the Hyuga male raised a brow before bowing to him.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. The doctor told me that she was in a literal perfect condition, and that she might have been even better than she was before. I only wish that I could repay such kindness." the Hyuga Lord said as Naruto looked as detached as ever while he glanced at Hinata's shocked and blushing face. It must not have been every day that she saw her father bow to others and thank them.

But then again, he was a Sesshomaru, so it was only the natural order of things…

"Think nothing of it, Lord Hyuga-"

"Please, call me Hiashi." the Hyuga male, Hiashi Hyuga, said as Naruto nodded.

"Hiashi, I was merely doing what I felt was right. Your daughter did not deserve the beaten she received from Neji Hyuga. It was simply detestable." Naruto said firmly as Hiashi glanced at Hinata's blushing face and saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look, and there was only one person who ever got that look out of his daughter.

"Well, thank you, Mr. …?"

"Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki" Naruto said as Hiashi's eyes only widened a small fraction.

"You've really grown since the Forest of Death, I see…" Hiashi said in shock as Naruto raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said, not really understanding what the man meant by that.

"Umm… It's just that my daughter here, "Hiashi said, gesturing to Hinata who gave a light yelp of surprise as hid her red face, "has taken a special liking to you since a young age. So, I had a few of my clansmen watch over you every now and then." Hiashi said as Naruto's eyebrow only rose higher.

"I see…" Naruto said, not really remembering anyone following him except Hinata, but noting that he was never beaten up three days out of the week back when he was a child.

"Anyways, I came here to scold Hinata for her loss, but it seems that I have some explaining to do instead; to both of you." Hiashi said as both Naruto and Hinata looked at him in confusion.

Hiashi sighed deeply before he went into the truth of what happened in the event that was marked as the Hyuga Affair and all the things leading up to it. He told them how he had tried and failed to convince his twin brother and the elders of not letting his brother die in his place. He even told them of how, in a truly desperate moment before his brother's death, he had tried to fight his clan to save his brother (who Naruto learned was named Hizashi) only to be knocked unconscious by his fellow Main branch members.

"So… your brother wanted to take your place; choosing his own fate and saving your life. He sounds like a very honorable man." Naruto dais with a cool gaze on Hiashi, who looked to be almost in tears as he sat at the edge of Hinata's bed where Hinata patted his hand in comfort.

"Yes, he was. He asked to me reveal all of this to Neji at some point, but when Neji was small I couldn't. I just couldn't bear to tell him how his father died all because of my mistakes and failures to protect our family." Hiashi said as Naruto scoffed.

"You didn't fail. You protected your family, and he protected you. That is what it means to be brothers; to protect one another in times of true distress." Naruto said, remembering his time as Sesshomaru where he had to fight Inuyasha in order to break a demon sword's control over his younger brother. Or the time when Inuyasha's demonic blood had turned him into an unstable full demon and he had to go and stop him.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Hiashi said with only the lightest of suspicion evident in his voice.

"Somewhat…" Naruto answered aloofly as Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Well, since I have explained myself to Hinata about Neji's hate for the Main branch of the Hyuga clan, allow me to explain myself to you, young Uzumaki." Hiashi said as he turned fully to Naruto and took Hinata's hand in his.

"Explain what?" Naruto asked as Hiashi seemed hesitant of what he was about to reveal.

"You see, Naruto Uzumaki, before you were born I knew about you. You see… I knew your parents." Hiashi said after a deep breath. He waited for Naruto's shocked exclamation about his parents, but all he got was a raised brow.

"If you were expecting to surprise me with the information of my parentage, then I'm afraid you're two days too late, but please continue." Naruto said as he could practically feel Hiashi deflate a little at his words. The man must have wanted a big reveal and shock moment to happen. Too bad Naruto was a Sesshomaru…

"Yes, well… Your father and I were teammates during our younger days, and so when we discovered the genders of our children, we wanted to ensure that the bonds we shared carried over to our future descendants. So we-"

"Decided that Hinata and I would be married at some point in our futures." Naruto finished as Hiashi looked at him in shock and Hinata seemed to sputter out nonsense before passing out. Naruto looked at her unconscious form, and momentarily thought that he could have been less blunt with his words.

Yes, that's basically it. But you see, the contract we drew up was for any daughters I would have to be your wives. The reason this was to happen was that my second daughter, Hanabi, was supposed to be born a boy and then my wife and I would stop having children. After the birth of young Hanabi, y wife fell terrible ill, and died soon afterward. I didn't move on, and so I never had any other children." Hiashi said as Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"I see, that means that you have a problem then, correct?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to give Hiashi his soul-piercing gaze. To his credit, Hiashi didn't even flinch at the look, though Naruto supposed that being a (and dealing with) pupil-less Hyuga member would have trained him for such looks, especially when the Byakugan was involved.

"Yes, I do. One of my daughters must take over the clan, but the contract was clear and the Council holds it. They would waste no time in giving you both my daughters, if only to humiliate me and "bring me down a peg" as the saying goes. I would make Neji the clan leader once everything is revealed, but because of the seal on his forehead, I cannot. I have very limited options now, and I was hoping that you and I could come to some form of an agreement." Hiashi said as he lowered his head.

"Of course we could. It is Hinata and this young Hanabi choice to be with me or not. I can't simply take them if they don't feel their place is at my side. However, I would have no problem if they did choice to be both my wife and lead their clan. In fact, I would help in any endeavor they choice to pursue." Naruto said as he turned from Hiashi and made his way to the door.

"I wish that was the case, but having them lead the clan would give you power over our clan." Hiashi said as Naruto scoffed.

"Hiashi, I will tell you this much; I will gain power over all things one way or another, so you have a choice in the matter thanks to this little matter whereas most others will not. You can either allow them to lead peacefully while standing as my wives if they so choice, or I could crush your clan." Naruto said, not waiting for a reply as he walked out, deciding to simply talk to Hinata another day while he moved to go home, since it was night.

Hiashi's eyes widened dramatically as he perceived Naruto's blunt words of conquer. Besides what was said, it was the all too frank way Naruto had said it that made Hiashi's very core shake in fear of what Naruto would do. It was as if Naruto had stated a fact of life when he gave his ultimatum, like speaking of his clan's fate as if conversing about the weather. Hiashi had quick regained control of himself as he got off of Hinata's bed, and kissed his daughter on the temple before leaving. He had preparations to make, and if Naruto's new level of power was anything to go by in his decision, then Hiashi was sure that he was making the right choice for everyone.

What neither male knew was that Hinata had lain awake while they were talking, and she too had made her choice.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you're back! Welcome back home, my Lord." Jaken said as he rushed to the opened door and bowed to Naruto while he walked by.<p>

"Where are Fu and Hoki, Jaken?" Naruto said, ignoring Jaken's chattering as he looked around his cleaned apartment.

"Right here, Lord Sesshomaru!" Fu and Hoki said as they came from his spare room to greet him, "Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru." Hoki and Fu said as they both bowed in front of him. Naruto glanced down at them, and observed that both had apparently been hard at work before having quickly bathed as he could still smell some slight sweat on them.

"Shower better next time. I hope you all have made yourselves comfortable." Naruto said as he brushed passed all three of his servants. Fu blushed in embarrassment as she gave herself a hidden sniff, finding that she still smelled sweat on her body. She blushed even harder when she saw that Naruto was looking down at her especially when had said that.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." the three chorused as Naruto gave them a small smile.

"Oh, my Lord! We've made a few adjustments to your apartment. I hope you don't mind." Jaken said as Naruto stopped making his way to his room, turning to Jaken as the imp-ninja spoke.

"Such as…?" Naruto asked as Jaken bowed to him again. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Jaken really did need to get laid…

"Well, we've knocked down some of the walls, and expanded with the furniture in the other apartments." Jaken explained as Naruto looked around, not seeing anything amiss.

"I don't see anything different." Naruto replied as Jaken.

"Ahh yes, my Lord. Through the closet." Jaken said as if he were guiding Naruto through a mystical world. Naruto walked up to the hall closet Jaken had pointed at, and opened it.

Through the door wasn't even a closet anymore. It was like an entire house had been built out of nowhere. Naruto didn't much care what it looked like, but he had to admit that he was impressed.

"Impressive, Jaken." Naruto said as Jaken bowed to him with happiness in his eyes.

"Anything to serve in your most exalted name, my Lord. I couldn't another second knowing that you were living in this cramped hovel, even if it will only be for another month or two." Jaken said as Naruto smiled down at him. Jaken was a little to faithful sometimes, but damn did Naruto love the perks that came with the crazy.

"Thank you, Jaken, and you two as well." Naruto said as he turned to Hoki and FU, "I'm sure the two of you did much work under Jaken in my name."

"I-It was nothing, Lord Sesshomaru…" Fu replied meekly as she tried her hardest not to blush and embarrass herself in front of her new Lord. Hoki settled for simply bowing as Naruto walked away from them.

"Get some rest, you three. For tomorrow, I will be improving you two, Hoki and Fu. Jaken will train you both afterward while I do my own training. Then I will be away for the day gaining more information on the various on-goings that seem to sdurround these Exams." Naruto said as he moved to his room.

"Umm e-excuse me, my Lord. If I may b-be so b-bold, who will you be s-seeing tomorrow?" Fu spoke up, the fear and nervousness in her voice as clear as day. Naruto turned back to her, having half-expected Jaken to ask as he gazed at her. Jaken and Hoki seemed just even more surprised by her questioning him as they stared at her in shock before looking to him o see if he would bitch-slap her for asking or actually reply.

"I will be visiting several people, Fu. The first I hope to see is named Ino Yamanaka. Afterward, I'll be seeing the Kin girl from Sound, the girl Temari from the Sand village, Rock Lee, and then try and track down a few other people that might know what really going on behind these Exams." Naruto said as Fu looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. It's just t-that… Well-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Fu. However, do not expect me to answer you all the time when you ask things. You still just a new servant, after all, so I decided to be kind for a moment. Do not expect such kindness all the time." Naruto said turning from her and the others.

"All of you, to bed." Naruto commanded as he moved into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…" the three servants to his perfection said in fear as they scrambled to their rooms in the newly added house before they incurred the wrath of their Lord.

Jaken, since he was the first out before Fu and Hoki even processed the command, had long since learned that it was unwise to get on Lord Sesshomaru's bad side. He still remembered what happened to that mountain demon which had only stepped in front of his Lord.

And it wasn't pretty… but then again; it never was when you annoyed a man whose very name meant _Killing Perfection_…


	9. To Conquer or Not, Is NOT Naruto's Prob

**To those that say that Naruto is being "overly disrespectful" or "arrogant", you all need to know a bit more about both Naruto and Sesshomaru.**

**Firstly, Naruto was a very cocky kid before his training during Shippuden. Even afterward he was still overly confident in his own skills, and with good reason. He housed the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyuubi) since his very birth (or at least an hour after his birth). We're talking about the most powerful of the divided Tailed Beasts. Then add to the mix that many of Naruto's abilities and powers came from both his lineage and his own design, and you have a ninja who rivaled even Kage-killers around, and defeated them like it was just another normal day (which for him it was!). Enough said…**

**Then there's Sesshomaru. As a full blooded Daiyokai demon, Sesshomaru is overwhelmingly powerful, being a match for **_**any**_** opponent he encounters. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of humans and even many demons. The guy even had a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal. Many of Sesshomaru's innate abilities are a result of his lineage, being the son of two extremely powerful demons(even compared to Sesshomaru, himself).**

**Secondly, the reason I say that Naruto's aura is perfect, yet I always say it is dark, or "demonic" is because it is. Naruto, even with his compassion and happiness, is not able to change the feel of his own demonic aura when he became Sesshomaru-incarnated. Naraku, in the Inuyasha series, referred to Sesshomaru as the "perfect demon". Others, even priest and other powerful figures throughout the series, has said that the natural "completion" of Sesshomaru's demonic aura may be the reason why the Shikon Jewel appears to have no effect on his demonic abilities, and thus would explain why he has no interest in obtaining its shards. However, nearly every other sentient demon, save those affiliated with Sesshomaru's father in some way, seek its power relentlessly. They even said that after Sesshomaru obtained the Bakusaiga, that he had grown pass his want of Tessaiga and become the most powerful demon. Enough said…!**

**So please tell me why in the Hell after these two characters basically fuse *even though Naruto won't be using any Jutsu) would he not be arrogant or the like? He's a literal Swirling Maelstrom of Killing Perfection! Dear God, if he wanted, he could probably crush all five Kages at once since Madara Uchiha is able to fight them! Honestly, is it not enough that he holds back to make his battles more interesting? If you want to complain, then please go brush up on your characters at the series' wiki site.**

**Thirdly, as to the "disrespectful" part, he's not disrespectful; he's disrespectful, he's indifferent and guarded. You try being a person who has seen his life go from heaven to hell to somewhere in the middle. You try having been an idiot for years, and then having all these powers and new abilities, and tell me if you'd go telling everyone and their **_**Aunt Trixie**_** about them.**

**I'm not being harsh or trying to, but he's got a reason for not telling the Hokage and Jiraiya what he can do and what he knows. He's not telling anyone until he knows he can trust them without a doubt. Most of his memories are from the Feudal Era, so the now is much different. Now there are ninja running around, throwing around powerful jutsu like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Won't you feel safe telling any of them, "Hey! My name is Naruto, and I can kill any of you before you could say Believe It!". I think not…**

**Now as for his main reason for not revealing anything, it's because of Ino, and the others. He's not worried about himself, because if it was just him, then he would have already gone out and taken over everything. No, he needs to make sure that Ino, Jaken, and all the other people he's come to call "precious" are safe, and no one can hurt them. That means even the Old Man, and Jiraiya. Mainly because he doesn't know Jiraiya…**

**Now onto this crappy story!**

**Chapter 9: To Conquer or Not, Is NOT Naruto's Problem**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sounds of broken plates and Jaken's yelling.<p>

"You useless brats! Those were Lord Sesshomaru's possessions! He'll whip you're backsides good once he-"

"Why are you yelling, Jaken?" Naruto said as he walked out of his room. Jaken yelped in surprise as he dropped a plate in his shock. Naruto walked into his small kitchen and raised a brow at the shattered glass on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, my Lord! Please, my Lord, go back to your room and rest. We will gladly serve you your meal in there if that is your wish." Jaken said, trying to hide the broken dishes behind himself as he bowed to his Lord.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." Hoki and Fu said as they both bowed to him as well.

"Why are my dishes broken on the floor?" Naruto asked calmly after he gave all of them a nod of greeting.

"W-Well, my Lord. It was because of these two whelps that they are broken." Jaken said as he moved off to the side while Naruto gazed down at Hoki and Fu.

"Umm… they slipped when we spilt hot ramen on ourselves. We're sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Fu said as she bowed once again. Naruto raised a brow while Jaken crossed his arms in a huff.

"You cooked ramen for breakfast?" Naruto said as he looked back at the stove, seeing the empty ramen cups near it.

"Yeah, well… there was really nothing else in the house to cook… so…" Hoki said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see…" Naruto said as he turned from them all.

"I scraped and saved to buy those dishes. I cleaned them all every day, and cared a great deal about them. Sweep up the glass, and clean the kitchen, please. I'll be leaving shortly." Naruto said as he moved to go back into his room.

"Wait, you're not going to even eat breakfast?" Fu asked in surprise.

"There is no need to. While I do enjoy ramen, I don't require food any longer; however, you all do. Eat, and then Jaken shall help all of you in your training." Naruto said as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

><p>"How could I have forgotten that as a Demon Lord, Lord Sesshomaru does not require food daily." Jaken said, more to himself that Fu and Hoki, though they heard him anyway.<p>

"Demon Lord?" Hoki asked as Jaken looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yes, boy, demon!" Jaken yelled at him defensively while Hoki held his hands up.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I-It's just t-that… Well, aren't demons supposed to be big and scary looking animals that are mindless beasts of destruction?" Hoki said as Jaken gasped in offense, and stomped his foot.

"We are not! You stupid mortal whelp! I'll have you know that we true demons are nothing of the sort! What you're talking about are the lesser pests that used to plague the world. We true demons are highly intelligent, and are not mindless nor destructive." Jaken yelled as Hoki backed away from him.

"You're a d-demon too, Master Jaken?" Hoki asked in surprise as Jaken went into a fit.

"Yes, fool! I am Jaken, the Lord of Imp demons, wielder of the Staff of Two Heads, and Prime Minster of Lord Sesshomaru's empire!" Jaken yelled as Hoki and Fu both gave him confused looks.

"Wait, if you're Lord of the Imps, then wouldn't that make you a-"

"Enough! All of you, come. You all have a full day ahead of you." Naruto said as he came out of his room, dressed in all impeccable clothes with his two swords at his side.

"But we didn't get to eat, my Lord." Hoki said with a bow.

"Then you should have while you were arguing. Come." Naruto said as he glanced over them all. As soon as he turned away from them, he heard three stomachs growl in protest. He looked back to see even Jaken clutching his stomach in hunger. When he was about to protest, his own stomach voiced a rebuttal against him.

"Fine then, we shall all eat. Be thankful that this accursed body of mine is not what I thought of it." Naruto said as the three bowed and quickly set about to feed themselves and their Lord.

Naruto sat at his kitchen table being served by his three servants when a voice rang out in his head.

"_**It's because your body is still the same; it just looks and feels different**_." the sexy and alluring voice said as Naruto allowed his conscious mind to slip.

Naruto closed his eyes to the real world, and snapped them back open to find himself in front of a cage inside his own mind. Naruto glanced around, and realized that the cage was inside of a palace of sorts. He didn't bother with the fact much as he gazed up at the cage, half turned to it.

"Come out, woman." Naruto commanded as a crimson mist leaked out from the cage. It gathered in front the giant cage and swirled in a whirlwind before it solidified to form a woman.

The woman had the appearance of a young girl in her late teen years. She had long, dark red hair which she let fall down to her shoulders and reach her mid-back. She had creamy skin and sharp fingernails, as well as a lithe and very agile body. She had reddish-violet eyes, and wore dark eye shadow. She wore a very revealing out as Naruto could practically see her all of her breasts, and it was short cut as well as it barely covered her nice ass. Naruto had to admit that this woman was very attractive, but his eyes narrowed at the foxy smile she was sending him while she moved her body suggestively.

"What is it that you want, woman?" Naruto asked as he turned to her fully.

"Oh, Naru, why so mean? All I wanted to do was talk…" the woman said as she swayed her hips while walked up to him, "and maybe a little more…"

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi pouted from him not falling for her charms.

"Fine, you big meanie! I wanted to help you. And my name in this form is Kyu." Kyu said as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Help me with what?"

"Well, you obviously don't know what this sudden incarnation has done to you exactly, but I do." Kyu said as she placed her arms behind her back to emphasize her chest.

"Tell me, and I may allow you to live longer than your annoyances warrant." Naruto said as he began leaking his aura. Kyu seemed to revel in the feel of his aura around her as she moaned in delight and began rubbing at her skin.

"Oh, yes Master… I'll tell you everything…" Kyu said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Was his energy like a drug to her? Naruto receded his aura as Kyu pouted and groaned at the sudden lost of her euphoria.

"Hmm… Sorry, about that, but we energy beings love those who possess a perfect aura. It's like a drug to us, and so much more…" Kyu said, rubbing her arms as if spreading oil on them as she moaned lightly.

"Then speak, and I may allow you to enjoy it more." Naruto said as Kyu seemed to cut through the acting and actually listen to his command.

"The change is basically a halfway street. Your body is still somewhat human, but not completely. You still need food, rest, oxygen, but that's about it. Since you're a Daiyokai, it means you can't be poisoned and can heal from virtually anything. Though you had that with me being inside of you anyway." Kyu said as Naruto gazed down at her intently.

"That reminds me, how can I get you out of me. I don't require your power or anything more from you. And since you have never truly wronged me, I may actually let you live once freed." Naruto said as Kyu seemed to like his train of thought as she closed the space between them. She stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Oh? Do you _only_ want me _out_ of you, so _you_ can get _inside_ of _me?"_ Kyu said as Naruto didn't even raise a brow at her sensual tone, though the coloring of his cheeks spoke volumes.

"No, but if that is your wish-" Naruto said as Kyu chuckled at his reply. She licked her full pink lips as she looked him up and down with a lustful gaze.

"Whether it's my wish or not, you're the dominant. I can only be with those more powerful than myself, and since only you fit that description… I think I'll rather like being a submissive little bitch if you'll be my big bad master." Kyu said as Naruto placed his hands on his hips.

"So, just like with my past life's Karan of the Panther demon tribe, you've come to me because I am the only male stronger than you." Naruto stated calmly rather than questioned as he placed Kyu firmly on her feet and off of him. Kyu pouted at his actions, but licked her lips as she got a full view of his sexiness.

"Maybe…" Kyu said like a five year-old playing a game while Naruto turned from her.

"Then the next time we speak, I suggest you have a way of freeing yourself from my body… So I can enter your body." Naruto said as Kyu purred sensually at his innuendo.

"Aren't you supposed to be aloof and uninterested when it comes to sexual activity and the like, aye Lord Sesshomaru?" Kyu asked mockingly as Naruto turned halfway to glance at her from over his shoulder.

"Where my libido is concerned, Kyu, I am very much the same in both lives. I enjoy the act of procreation just like any other male, but unlike other males, I seek only to be the best and never anything of less." Naruto said as he walked away from her, and out of his own mind.

Kyu got tired of licking her lips and decided to just go straight to purring in lust as she thought over what he said.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you'll be the best, my very sexy and well endowed Lord." Kyu said as she went back into her cage.

Because she needed to stay in her cage like a good little submissive bitch, otherwise her Master would need to "punish" her…

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he found that not even a few seconds had truly passed while he had been "chatting" with the sexy little demoness in his own mind.

"Here's your meal, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope that you enjoy it." Fu said as she placed his bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Thank you, Fu. Now, let's eat and be done with this." Naruto said as he ate with gusto.

He was still Naruto after all, and it was ramen.

* * *

><p>After eating, they had all gone walking through the village to find a proper place to train. Naruto and the others noticed that wherever they went whispers and glances (sometimes even flat-out stares) were being directed at them at all times. And while Naruto tried not to, he could still hear their shushed voices questioning who he was and why he had come from "the orange brat" apartment. He momentarily felt like killing the pests for simply being annoying, but repressed the urge as he closed his eyes and walked on. Jaken was grumbling about why their heads weren't rolling while Fu and Hoki seemed to only want to blend-in with their surroundings.<p>

Finally, they reached nowhere, mostly because Naruto was just trying to find someone to talk to about these annoyances. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he had wandered them to in front of the Konoha hospital, and it looked to have been a great moment to have done so as well, since Kakashi and Sakura were walking out of it with Sasuke behind them brooding about something.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm glad you found us. I was just about to go get you." Kakashi said as he glanced up from his book. Naruto gave an aloof look while he mentally rolled his eyes and added an extra hour onto the time Kakashi was about to "just go get him".

"Yes, well, I wasn't really looking for you. It was mere coincidence that we stumbled upon each other. Now, what do you want?" Naruto said calmly as he gave Kakashi a disinterested look.

"Well, I wanted to inquire about these changes, but I can see that they're not particularly bad…" Kakashi said, though he snapped his book shut as he thought over Naruto's words during the Chunin Exams when he had sealed Sasuke's curse mark.

"Yes, they're actually quite the improvement." Naruto commented with a slight smirk as he could see Kakashi was fishing for information.

"Mind if you and I had some one-on-one time, aye Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto gave him a look.

"I don't swing that way." Naruto stated simply as Kakashi chuckled.

"Good to see you still have a joking sense of humor."

"I was serious…"

"Naruto, I read _this_ when I'm bored." Kakashi said as he held up his book, which Naruto could now see was created byy Jiraiya of the Sannin, "Now, let's chat, shall we?"

Naruto didn't have much of a say as Kakashi was at his side in a instant. While Naruto had seen the man initially move, the man had moved while Naruto was entertaining thoughts of killing his own Godfather for creating the monster that was Kakashi's obsession. Naruto sighed as he allowed Kakshi to teleport them to the hot springs, which he knew was on the other side of Konoha.

"Jaken, take those two and train them at Training Ground Seven. I will be along shortly." Naruto said as Kakashi smiled under his mask. It seemed Naruto had a few subordinates of his own… How cute…

"Sakura, Sasuke, you two go as well. You might learn something." Kakashi commanded lazily as Sasuke huffed and Sakura nodded meekly from not knowing the three strangers that seemed to be looking to Naruto for his approval.

"Train them as well, if you so choose, Jaken. Sakura needs it the most." Naruto said before he and Kakashi disppared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey! I am not that useless!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke scoffed at her while leading the way to their training ground.

"Yeah you are." Sasuke said uncaringly as Sakura gave him a hurt look.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p>"Now what is it you wanted to know, Kakashi." Naruto said impatiently as he berated himself for allowing Kakashi to have gotten the drop on him.<p>

"I'm still your Sensei, Naruto. I think I deserve some respect for putting up with you three." Kakashi said as Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"I suppose. What with Sakura being useless, Sasuke's emo attitude, and my former idiotic tendencies." Naruto said as Kakashi raised a brow, but didn't suppress his own amused smile.

"Oh, is this how it is? Only showing your true colors whe no one else is around. I'm proud of you, Naruto. These changes have come a long way, and greatly improved you." Kakashi said as Naruto scoffed.

"I was only an idiot, Kakashi. I was always awesome to begin with. It's just a fact of life." Naruto said with a shrug.

In an instant both of them reverted back to serious aloof looks as Kakashi leant against the hot spring bridge and Naruto stood in front of him like a statue. It was too early in the morning for the springs to be open, so they were the only two for the next thirty minutes.

'Naruto, me and the others are a bit worried about what these changes may have done to you. Whether you know it or not, people of my caliber can sense a lot more than the tremendous level of power you're holding back. We can also sense your bloodlust, and dark aura. The other Elite Jonin, the Hokage, and even Iruka are all worried about you when you revealed this change in anger. The Hokage spoke to me when I asked him his thoughts on this, and I'm still wondering what you meant back in the Sealing Chamber." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms and gazed up at Naruto for his reaction. Though it was hard to find, Kakashi saw the slightest widening of Naruto's eyes and the downward tug at the corner of Naruto's lips.

"I see… I must confess myself surprised that I've been found out so fast. That one slip up at the Exams has cost me the element of surprise it seems, but no matter. It was a thing I did not have need for anyway." Naruto said with a wave of his hand as if dismissing the fact that others were wary of him like it was no more than an insect to be crushed if it annoyed him any longer.

"Now to answer your questions. I don't feel comfortable giving away my abilities and the like. I would like to keep them to myself, but more to the point; it would not matter if I gave them away or not, for they are useless in the hands of humans." Naruto said as Kakashi stopped leaning and started listening intently.

"What do you mean? Useless in the hands of humans?" Kakashi asked as Naruto gazed at him.

"I am no longer the mere mortal that I once was. I have transcended into a realm far beyond that of you humans." Naruto said as Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto, please don't tell me you think you're a God. I've heard all this crap before, and I gotta tell you the whole "I'm a God" speech and stuff gets old after awhile." Kakashi said as Naruto gave him a look.

"No, not a God. I have become a Demon Lord." Naruto said as Kakshi blinked at him.

"A Demon… Lord. Like the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked in mocking disbelief while Naruto gave him a sober look.

"Don't compare me to that witch. I am now far more powerful than that woman. She now bows to me." Naruto said as Kakashi shook his head.

"Umm… I don't really know what to say, Naruto. I mean, if it wasn't for the overwhelming power, the changes, and the bloodlust I would say you were pulling my leg, but with all that, and the fact that the bloodlust is even stronger than what I remember of Kyuubi, I have to say that I'm convinced of your honesty." Kakashi said, mentally adding to the fact that when he tried to duplicate Naruto Toxic Flower Claw move he couldn't. Naruto only scoffed at him while he turned to look up at the sky.

"I have no need to be dishonest or untruthful. Those deceptions are for the weak, and pitiful. Besides, I like boasting that I'm an nearly all-powerful Demon Lord about to take over the entirety of the Elemental Nations."

"W-What?" Kakashi said in surprise as he never heard this.

"Remember when I spoke to you in this form for the first time? I told you that very soon you would have to make a choice and possibly fight me. Your choice is to either side with me, or die." Naruto said calmly as Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"So, you're planning to take over the village, and the world?" Kakashi asked with a edge in his voice as he whipped out a kunai in the blink of an eye. Naruto only glanced at him before returning his gaze to the peaceful clouds above.

"If you think a simply kunai would help you in battling me or killing me, then you might as well have brandished a twig. I have been reincarnated, Kakashi. I have the memories of my past life, and from what I remember; if the guardians of the netherworld couldn't kill me, then how could you." Naruto said, looking into Kakashi's eyes with his unwavering icy gaze of intense cerulean blue.

"You never answered my question." Kakashi said, sweating slightly as he could feel Naruto slowly increasing the level of his aura on the atmosphere around him. It was like a heated sauna stone had been placed on his shoulders…

"Yes, but does my taking over have to entail killing and fighting. This village is on the fall anyway if ninja like Sakura are let out into the field, so why shouldn't I take over? As for the world… not so much. Just this entire continent will do to satisfy my reign." Naruto said as he amassed his demonic aura through the air around them.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Kakashi gasped out before he fell to his knees, his breathing erratic as Naruto dispelled his aura.

"Because I can. It's as simple as that. And you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this as well. Well, it's because there is nothing you can do to stop it. The only thing you can do is beg the Old Man to accept my rule peacefully and not cause bloodshed." Naruto said calmly as Kakshi climbed back to his feet with the help of the bridge's side.

"Okay, but why are you really telling me all this and not the Hokage." Kakashi asked as Naruto's gaze changed a bit. Was it just a bit warmer in it's cold depths…?

"Because you and I share something that the Old Man and I don't." Naruto said as he leant against the side of the bridge.

"What?"

"You and I are like brothers… under the same father…" Naruto said aloofly as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Y-You… remember?" Kakashi said in surprise as Naruto nodded calmly.

"Yes, and I must say that you were an excellent big brother, but a suck-ish Sensei." Naruto said as Kakashi chuckled a bit nervously. He wasn't sure how to take in all this information, but he knew that he wanted as much as possible.

"You thought of my father as a father of your own. I once asked you about your real father, and you told me. Allow me to share some deep truth with you. I plan to someday leave this village. When I return I'm going to conquer it, either peacefully or not. Know this though; all that rise their blade against me will be cut down, and that is all there is to it." Naruto said as he gaze wandered off to the side of the bridge, "Isn't that right… Jiraiya?"

Before Kakashi could question what he was saying, Jiraiya appeared in a crouch on the bridge's wooden railing with a serious face and a frown.

"I heard _everything."_ Jiraiya said serious, cutting through all the crap as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"And?" Naruto said as he raised a brow.

"I will fight you, Naruto. Orochimaru spoke of crushing the village, and if so then I'll crush him _and_ you at the same time." Jiraiya said as Naruto scoffed at him.

"Don't think that you can lump Orochimaru and myself in the same category. That snake of a man is little more than vermin compared to me. Plus, I don't want to destroy this village, I want to control it. And while you could try and "crush" me, even you know that you'd merely die trying." Naruto said as he turned to his side only for Hiruzen to appear at it with a serve frown etched into his face.

"I am sorely disappointed in you, Naruto. I believed that one day I could pass on the mantle of Hokage to you, but here I find you wanting total control of the village." Hiruzen said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you got away from that desk of yours long enough to listen to my conversation. Did you believe I would turn out to be like your fallen student, Orochimaru?" Naruto said as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to fight over it, but I will if I must. You may all continue as you would, but know that fighting me is little more than suicide, and the only reason I say that is because I still have bonds with the three of you that would stop me from striking the final blow." Naruto said, stating everything as if they were mere facts to be observed.

Hiruzen closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew Naruto was telling the truth. He could tell that Naruto wouldn't dare speak so disrespectfully or boldly if he could back up his claims; especially with his newfound intellect. But he couldn't just hand over the lives of everyone in the village like this was some form of hostile take-over. But, he also wouldn't allow anyone in the village to be killed by Naruto's new strength. So, he tried to come to a more workable solution…

"Three years." Hiruzen said as he slowly opened his eyes. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at him in surprise as they were sure that if they worked together, he could take Naruto and make him see that those of Konoha were not as weak as he thought.

"Lord Hokage!"

"Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Enough! Naruto is… right. The three of us are just about the strongest in all the village, and even now we're sweating from Naruto's power." Hiruzen said with a weary sigh as he sat on the bridge's wooden railing.

"It's time I faced facts; I've grown too old to continue protecting the village. I may only have another few years left in me. After that, I'd be little more than the Third Tsuchikage is with his back and hip pains. I know that I must choose a successor soon." Hiruzen said, looking every bit his age as the three males around him listened.

"Jiraiya here would never take on the title, and Kakashi here is still not strong enough too… in a few years, yes, but not now. If I had to choose, I would pick my wayward student Tsunade for the job, but she'd have to be beaten at her own games to take it." Hiruzen said as he shook his head and gazed up at Naruto.

"Naruto, give us- no, give them three more years to grow. To fight for what they want to. If Tsunade wants to fight you on control, then so be it, but give each member of this family known as Konoha their own fighting chance. Give them a few more years to train and defend themselves. They deserve that much…" Hiruzen said as Naruto turened from him.

"To be honest I don't plan to change much when I take control. There would still be a Hokage to run the village, but it would be under my control. I plan to take over the country as well, so the Fire Daimyo would be mine to control, too." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed in the relief of knowing that their way of life would not die under Naruto.

"I will give them three years. You can spread the message of my actions today. However, should anyone be bold enough to attack me, then their true leader would pay the forfeit with them." Naruto said as he glanced off to the side of a roof, where a shadow moved quickly.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen said as Kakashi nodded and disappeared. It was only a few moments before he returned with a ninja tied up at his feet. The ninja wore the clothes of an ANBU Black Ops member, but seemed different since he didn't have the tattoo or mask marks.

"It can't be…" Hiruzen said, looking aged once again as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the ninja, who was struggling against his bindings.

"Root…" Jiraiya growled out as his fist clenched. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced at Jiraiya.

"Root?" naruto echoed in confusion as Jiraiya glanced at him.

"An organization founded by an old rival of Sarutobi-sensei here. The old bat's name is Danzo Shimura, and he's even _worse_ news than Orochimaru. He's been trying to become Hokage ever since I can remember, and he'll stop at _nothing_ to see _his_ version of protecting Konoha done _his_ way." Jiraiya said as Hiruzen nodded.

"He's had the organization for a long time, but years ago I had him disband it for it's radical ways under his leadership. I had thought he listened and seen reason, but I guess that only drove him more in his goals." Hiruzen said as he sat with a sigh. He was getting too old for this, and so was Danzo…

"So tell me then, why have you not killed him?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen looked at him in shock.

"He and I have bonds much like you and Sasuke do…" Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

"I understand… Would you like me to-"

"No, I think I can handle Danzo myself. He's gone to far this time, trying to listen to private conversations." Hiruzen said as he stood and took the ninja with him, but before he disappeared he said, "We shall finish this at a later time."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and then Kakashi, seeing that both looked at him wearily before he sighed.

"I have been open and honest with all of you, even knowing that we were being listened to. Is it too much to ask that you not look at me any differently."

"Naruto, you're assuming control of the village. What did you think we were going to do?" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him.

"I gave a choice, and the Old Man accepted that which can not be stopped. What more do you want?" Naruto said as Jiraiya and Kkashi looked at each other.

"You said I could be your training partner, right?" Jiraiya said as Naruto quickly caught on and nodded, "Then let's find out you your bite is as bad as your bark."

"Funny you should mention that. I am a Dog-daiyokai…" Naruto said before jumping into the sky, floating high above the hot springs as he gazed down at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Meet me at Training Ground Seven, and we shall do battle there." Naruto said as he flew away toward the training ground while Jiraiya sighed.

"You're really gonna fight him?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya nodded, his resolve set as his eyes hardened.

"Yes, because if he wants to control this village, then he's gonna have to go through me." Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded, both disappearing from the hot springs just as the first customers were coming in.

* * *

><p>Kabuto tried hard to shrug off his fatigue. He had to leave Konoha, and move without food, water, or rest in order to make it to the secret base within Fire country. He had final made it to the base, and was now making his way into his master's small throne room, ready to be heard for actually having some good news. Kabuto gulped as he thought about the consequences of ever bringing in bad news. That one guy was still alive right…? At least, he thought so…<p>

Kabuto knocked on the large double doors to Orochimaru's throne room, thinking of why the man needed a throne room when they would only be using the base for the month. The doors opened on their own (something that secretly and always creeped Kabuto out) as he entered. Kabuto noted that Orochimaru excelled at being creepy, because once one would enter any of Orochimaru's throne rooms, the inside of the room would only grow darker. The only source of light would be the two candles that glowed brightly on either side of Orochimaru's throne, intensifying the man''s creepy factor as the lights flickered on him like some dark spirit of the night or a demon given flesh.

Orochimaru sat atop his snake like throne with a small grin as he watched Kabuto kneel before him. He knew that Kabuto was his most fateful servants, and that no one could ever take him away. He also enjoyed the fact that Kabuto was shaking slightly and seemed to be on his last leg from the trip back to base. Oh… poor Kabuto…

"Tell me, Kabuto, what news do you have to report to me? Something good, I hope. It's been so boring here without you." Orochimaru said in his usual mocking sweetness as he lounged atop his throne, petting one of his many snakes while he gazed down at Kabuto. Kabuto gulped slightly as he perceived the underlying threat in his master's voice, one which promised pain unimaginable if he didn't have any good news.

Thank Kami he did…

"But of course, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said in his usual voice of arrogance and smooth charm, "I have come to before you to inform you that Sand team is not under any suspision as of the moment. Gaara is being unusually well-behaved, and seems to only want to stay to his room."

"Excellent, and I trust that no one is suspicious of your… activities as of yet?" Orochimaru said with a grin as Kabuto grinned back.

"None, my Lord. Though I could not secure nor kill Sasuke Uchiha due to Kakashi Hatake's interference." Kabuto said as Oorchimaru looked at him in child-like confusion.

"Kakashi-kun…? I would have thought that you could take him?" Oorchimaru puzzled as Kabuto shrugged.

"I didn't want to bite off more than I could chew. He and I are evenly matched, but I got the feeling he would have some trick up his sleeve to best me with. In that case, I pulled out so as to not alert anyone else to my cover. He most likely thinks I've fled the village, and has given up hope on tracking me." Kabuto said as Orochimaru nodded at his logic. Having Kakashi meant that they would have to deal with that old fool Jiraiya, and that would be bad if they were found out…

"Shall I proceed with recovering Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi for their… part in the plan?" Kabuto said Orochimaru chuckled at Kabuto's sadistic streak.

If Orochimaru didn't know any better, he would have mistook Kabuto for a demon with the way the grey-haired boy's eyes gleamed at the mention of Zaku and Kin's part in the plan.

"Yes, and make sure that you are not caught, especially by that Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, my Lord?" Kabuto asked in confusion, not remembering anything about a person with that name. He momentarily wondered if they were named "Child of Perfection" or Killing Pefection". Hmm… maybe both…

"Yes, Kabuto. It would seem that we have a new player in our little game. Young Naruto Uzumaki has changed over the past few days, and has become far too powerful." Orochimaru said, trying to play it all off, but simply couldn't as he thought of the way that brat had looked at him like an insect to his power, "We cannot afford to have his aim on us, so stay out of his way at any cost."

"But why, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, but flinched back at the sharp look he received.

"Remember the scar on my back?" Orochimaru hissed out as Kabuto hurriedly nodded, "He gave it too me. I don't want to have to deal with him until I have everything ready. Am I clear, Kabuto?"

"Yes of course, Lord Orochimaru. I will not fail you." Kabuto replied rather quickly with another bow. He quickly walked out of the throne room, trying hard not to shiver as he could feel his master's intense snake-like gaze on him as he left.

Though Kabuto knew one thing now. If he ever needed a change in allegiance, this new Naruto- no this Sesshomaru was the person to be faithful to. Yet he couldn't help but feel that loyalty to Sesshomaru went far beyond life and death…

Kabuto smirked as he knew what he was going to do, should their plans fail. Yes, he knew exactly what to do…

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, girl! You have to be conscious of yourself. Drawing on that unbalanced energy will only corrupt you! Lord Sesshomaru would kill me if he found out you had learned such things under my tutelage." Jaken said as Fu collapsed to the ground, breaking and sweating while Hoki tended to her. Jaken huffed and crossed his arms as he rounded on Sasuke and Sakura, who he had put to training as well since they would either be future servants to Lord Sesshomaru or dead. There really was no other choice in the world…<p>

"And you girly! What have I told you? You extend the keg all the way out, and spin off it with your waist!" Jaken said as he moved through the kata for her and Sasuke to see, "Channel your charka through your breathing and flow it through your muscles. Only then will you reach top form."

"Jaken-sensei, what form of taijutsu is this?" Sakura asked, covered in sweat and tired from having run through the kata at least eight times now. It flowed together so perfectly, like some primal dance of a beast, but due to having done the Academy-style taijutsu for years she wasn't getting it.

"This is a style of legend. It was taught to me many years ago by the great Lord Sesshomaru. It is the style of his family and it is one that does not fail." Jaken said as Sasuke scoffed. The Uchiha style taijutsu was just as good, but he still used his Sharingan to copy every movement made as he worked to master the style… just in case…

"So, Naruto is your Lord? Why?" Sasuke asked as Jaken jumped in surprise and looked at him like he was stupid, insane, or both.

"He is everyone's Lord and Master! He is a man without equal, and knows no fear! My Lord could walk onto the bloodiest battle and slaughter whomever is left simply because they were in his way and wouldn't move. My Lord can make people see both the depths of destruction and the heights of love. He is a man that all must and will follow!" Jaken said, completely devoted to his Lord as Sasuke scoffed.

"I bow to no one." Sasuke said firmly as jaken looked at him with a sharp gaze.

"You will learn to bow before him. I need not say more, for it is only a matter of time. Either you kneel before him… or you die." Jaken said, his voice so calm and conversational that Sasuke felt a shiver at the conviction this servant-ninja had in Naruto's newfound abilities.

"Well said, Jaken…" a voice said from above as they all looked up into the sky only to see Naruto floating down toward them, his fur pelt and silky blond hair billowing in the breeze of his descent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out as he bowed lowly onto the ground where Naruto landed. Hoki and Fu copied the action from where they were a ways away. Sakura was about to do the same for some reason, but Sasuke's hand on her shoulder and her Inner Sakura stopped her. The only man she bowed to was her Sasuke-kun! However…

"Umm… Naruto, c-could Jaken0sensei continue training me…?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the grip Sasuke had on her shoulder. Sasuke scowled at her, but was watching for Naruto's reaction to judge if he could ask the same. In a far less pitiful way, though…

Naruto raised a brow as he gazed at Sakura. She seemed to be on the road to becoming independent of Sasuke. However, it seemed that her mind still held some resistance to her independence as he could practically see the inward battle on her face while it flickered through emotions.

"That depends, Sakura Haruno, are you ready to serve under me?" Naruto asked as he could see her first reaction was to yell "never" and "only Sasuke", but she seemed to hold off her response while she did battle within herself. After a few moments of silence, Sakura slowly, and from the look on her face unsurely bowed before him on the ground.

"Y-Yes… L-Lord… S-Sesshomaru…" Sakura said, having difficulty shutting up her inner-self. It would stop raving about how she was betraying Sasuke and the like, but Sasuke would understand… right?

Then the answer is yes." Naruto said as he gestured for her and the others to rise. He looked to Sasuke, seeing the boy stand there with a deep scowl on his sneering face while he too seemed to be thinking something over.

"And as for you, Sasuke Uchiha? What will you do?" Naruto asked calmly as Sasuke glared at him, his Sharingan tomes spinning madly in his eyes.

"I bow to no one." Sasuke said fiercely as Naruto looked at him with an intense gaze before he chuckled coolly.

"Do not worry, Sasuke Uchiha. You will learn to bow to me before today is over with. For today, I will show you true power." Naruto said as Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been hearing about "true power" for a while now, and it ain't all it's cracked up to be." Sasuke said dismissively as Naruto chuckled at him.

"That's because you've only witnessed fools who claim to have true power. My level power now is on a whole another level from those fleas. For I hold the power of perfect balance." Naruto said as Sasuke scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sasuke said with another wave of his hand.

"Then stick around for my warm-up. Are you ready, Jiraiya?" Naruto said with a glance to his side as from the tree line around the open clearing, Jiraiya and Kakashi walked up.

"You bet, brat. I'm gonna show you why I'm one of the Three Legendary Ninja, and called the Town Madman." Jiraiya said as he jumped once and clapped his clogs together before he settled into his Madman stance of the Toads, "Time to go nuts!"

Naruto merely shifted in his standing as he raised a single hand, cracking the knuckles as he flexed his fingers. Jaken and the other moved over to where Kakashi was by the three logs. Fu and Hoki hoped that their new Lord won, because that would make him more than strong enough to take to take their village and end the rule of the evil bastard Suien. Kakashi pushed up his headband to reveal his single Sharingan eye. He simply had to commit this battle to memory. Sakura hoped that Naruto at least survived the battle while her Inner Sakura was screaming about the many ways Naruto could die and stop getting in the way of their love for Sasuke. Jaken feared for his Lord, feeling the massive amount of power the Toad Sage held in his own respect, and even though it wasn't as powerful as his Lord's, it was still something to worry over.

As Naruto and Jiraiya built up their power, Sasuke could tell this would be a battle for him to remember. If Naruto could win against this guy, one who was just as power if not _more_ powerful than Orochimaru, then he would follow Naruto anywhere…

At least until Naruto made him strong enough to kill his brother…

"_Show me, Naruto… Show me your _power!" Sasuke thought as his Sharingan eyes spun with a mad gleam in them, the Curse mark on his neck pulsing as it slow ate away at his sanity.

The battles of titans was about to be underway. The question was: who would win?

The Gallant Toad Sage that was Master Jiraiya of the Sannin, or the Aristocratic Assassin that was Lord Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki?


	10. A Fact You All Must Face

_**Happy Holidays to those that are celebrating them! Even if you're not, and you're reading this, I hope you're having a wonderful day. I am celebrating Thanksgiving (though it might have passed by the time this chapter is up, so it may be Christmas already or damn well close to it), and I'd like to say what I'm thankful for (whether it be either holiday). I'm thankful for having all of you; my readers. You all help me whether you know it or not. So as a special treat, I'm giving you this chapter.**_

**Chapter 10: A Fact You All Must Face**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya stared each other down for the longest of times as the ground around them began to break apart. Jiraiya glared at Naruto with a fierce look of determination on his face while Naruto gazed back at him as coolly and impassively as he could. The winds blew and shifted through the two powerful warrior as they sized each other up. Jiraiya glanced off to the side, seeing that Kakashi, Jaken, Fu, Hoki, Sasuke, and Sakura were all safely around the three tree stomps where their powerful energies weren't reaching fully.<p>

Kakashi and the others were in awe at the level of energy the two were putting out just by standing there. It was on the level of the _Hokages_ and _still_ rising! Naruto looked to be doing it subconsciously, balancing his own level of power with Jiraiya's output as Jiraiya seemed to not even try himself. Sakura's legs gave way as the very air around them became dense and hard to breathe while Jaken and Hoki were helping her up. Sasuke was sweating as he himself was struggling under the amount of power the two were showing. He was _more_ than sure that these two were _far_ beyond the power than his brother! Hoki wasn't fairing much better than the other Genin. He knew that Fu could handle their power due to her being a Jinchuriki, but he couldn't take much more.

These two were simply unreal!

As if a starting signal had been called, the two shot at each other faster than Sakura could follow, but what she didn't expect was for the two to simply stop at each other and glare at the space between them.

"What on _Earth_…? Of _all_ the times!" Jiraiya complained as he glared at the space in-between himself and Naruto with his fist cocked back about to knock the boy's jaw loose with a charka-powered punch.

Naruto said nothing as he gave the space between them an intense narrowed gaze with his clawed hand reared back, about to jump over Jiraiya's punch and stab through the man before throwing him away with his fur pelt.

Crouched between Naruto and Jiraiya was a stoic ANBU Black Ops member, who was knelt facing Jiraiya as if Jiraiya and Naruto weren't about to have a completely epic battle that would change the landscape of Training Ground Seven forever.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately. He says that it is of the utmost urgency, and that you are to bring Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki with you to the Council chambers in the Hokage Mansion to meet with him." Thhe Bird-masked ANBU said as Jiraiya got stood to full height with a look of disappointment. He had really wanted to bury the kid's face in dirt, too…

"Fine, fine. Go tell the Old Man that Jiraiya is a-_comin_'." Jiraiya said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a blur.

"I guess our little sparring match is cancelled." Naruto said as Jiraiya looked back at him with a grin.

"_Postponed_. Village take over approved or not, I'm still gonna beat the brat right out of you." Jiraiya said sternly as Kakashi walked up to them looking slightly disappointed.

"I wanted to see an epic battle between the two of you." Kakashi said childishly as Naruto raised a brow at the playful behavior.

"Too bad." Jiraiya replied as he patted Kakashi's shoulder.

"So, what was the Anbu here for?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya's cheeky look was replaced by a more serious one.

"Emergency meeting… and Naruto's been invited." Jiraiya said, as if puzzling why Naruto had been called to the meeting as well.

"Well then, let's go. Perhaps we'll get back with enough time for you two to have a friendly little spar." Kakashi said as he covered his Sharingan eye while Naruto raised a brow. Was that thing like a personal camera or something?

"Allow me to provide the transportation." Naruto said as Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to him.

"Wait, my Lord! What are we to do whilst you're gone!" Jaken said while he scrambled toward them.

"I want you to fight that Kin girl and watch over her. Take out anyone who dares to interfere with my orders being carried out. Remember, no harm is to come to her, or I will personally see the perpetrator dead by my blade." Naruto said calmly as Jaken gave a cruel and sadistic smile. Jiraiya shiver as a chill went down his spine from seeing the very cruel imp-like smile the young servant had. No wonder the guy's name meant Cruelty…

"Well, you've heard my Lord! Get to searching for the girl, and do nothing once you've found her. Simply contact me, and I will deal with things from there." Jaken said as Sasuke and Sakura looked to Kakashi.

"Naruto's right, that girl does need to be found. I have a feeling that we'll need her under watchful eyes." Kakashi said as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Naruto held out his hand, and the two men grasped it. Before they could ask how he knew any transportation jutsu, they saw themselves faded into a blinding white light. They lost all perception of themselves as the only thing they could feel was the feeling of floating on air. That feeling didn't last long though as soon their vision returned to them. Kakashi grasped at his head to stop the spinning while Jiraiya grabbed his stomach.<p>

"We have arrived." Naruto said as he stepped away from his sickly looking elders.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Jiraiya said as Naruto raised a brow at him.

"Pull yourselves together. Fu didn't get sick and I traveled a greater distance with her, Hoki, and Jaken." Naruto said as Kakashi and Jiraiya straightened up, trying to look as manly as possible.

They walked through the empty halls of the Hokage Mansion as Naruto glanced about. Normally there was a mess of ninja or secretaries scrambling to get things done, but today it all seemed was hollow and vacant. Jiraiya guided them through hallway after hallway until they were in a part of the mansion which Naruto knew he had never seen before. It wasn't long before they reached a door as Jiraiya opened it.

Naruto followed behind Jiraiya and Kakashi as they entered the room. Naruto's eyes first landed on the aged Hokage, who was giving them all a wonderful smile as he gazed upon them entering. The second Naruto noticed was another aged man standing next to the sitting Hokage. This man looked oddly strict standing beside the kind and elderly Hokage's chair. He seemed to have a permanent frown etched into his features as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Naruto only gazed back impassively before he moved his gaze to the last person within the room. This one was a woman of old age. She seemed to be just as stern as the man opposite of her on the old Hokage's other side. Naruto was quite sure that in her youth, the woman must have been beautiful.

"Sarutobi, who is this man here? You didn't tell us a young Lord was attending this meeting." the man next to Sarutobi said as he gazed intently at Naruto.

"This is actually young Naruto Uzumaki, Homura." Hiruzen said as Homura's scowl deepened.

"I may be older than you, Hiruzen, but this young man looks completely different from that boy Uzumaki." Homura said as Hiruzen sat back in his chair.

"Yuima." Hiruzen said simply as Homura and the old woman looked at him.

"Yuima?" the old woman echoed with a skeptic look on her face.

"Yes, Koharu, Yuima. He pulled a Yuima." Hiruzen said as Homura looked at Hiruzen with a raised brow.

"So in a week's time Naruto Uzumaki has changed, near completely, from the person he was when we last saw him?" Koharu asked in disbelief as Hiruzen nodded.

"It only took Yuima two days under Jinzo-sama's special training back then, so why is this so hard to believe." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya stepped up.

"Minato was a snot-nosed brat before my training him." Jiraiya said as Homura gave him a hard look.

"He was _still_ one _after_ your training. I mean, did he _really_ have to go and be a hero?" Homura said as Naruto raised a brow again.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Koharu asked as Naruto glanced at her.

"Yes, I am Naruto _Sesshomaru_ Uzumaki." Naruto said as everyone heard his inflection on the middle name.

"There you have it; from the horse's mouth." Hiruzen said as Naruto gave him a swift glare.

"Dog. Don't compare me to those pitiful creatures. I and my kind are far superior." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Yup, it's Uzumaki; he _still_ runs off at the mouth and is as disrespectful as ever." Homura said as he glowered at Naruto.

"Boys, please have a seat at the table. The others will be arriving soon for the meeting." Hiruzen said before Naruto could make a blatant threat to the stern old man.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all took seats on the right side of the table next to each other. Naruto was about to ask what the meeting was for, but the door opened as a gang of people filed into the room.

The first was the ever calm, and noble Hiashi Hyuga, who walked into the room with a keen eye on all present. He sat in his chair opposite Naruto while the others came in.

The next three came in one behind the other. It was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of the past generation, since Naruto remembered Ino's dad talking about his old days and how Ino would be apart of the new generation whenever he would stay at their house. Inoichi Yamanaka lead the way in striding with confidence with Shikaku Nara trudging behind him lazily while Choza Akimichi came in last with a joyful smile. Naruto couldn't help but see the teamwork the three had in well… everything! Hell, they even sat down together in perfect synch!

The next two in were Kiba's mom and a guy Naruto knew had to be either Kiba's Dad or an elder brother, but with the way he was holding Tsume's hand and guiding her to her seat it definitely had to be Kiba's Dad. The guy seemed to be just like Kiba, though only older. In fact, Naruto could swear he remembered this guy from somewhere…

The man seemed to the standard Jonin uniform of Konoha, but over his flask-jacket he wore a brown wolf's pelt. His metal headband plate rested atop a brown wolf-fur headband. He had long black hair which was kept in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He carried a sword around at his waist. His ears were slightly are pointed and his fangs were slightly visible over his bottom lip. His shoulder guards were also made of wolf-fur. Naruto wasn't exactly sure why, since the Inuzuka clan devoted themselves to dogs.

The man and Tsume took seats opposite him just like all the other clan leaders. The man glanced at him and gripped Tsume's hand tighter as Naruto could sense some emotional distress directed toward him.

The last three to enter were the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame, who Naruto was also creeped out by because the man was quieter than even Shino and had more bugs. Another man who walked in behind Shibi with pride in his step. Naruto had never seen the man, but shrugged him off as a lesser clan head.

The last person to walk in however caught Naruto's eye. This man was like no other. He practically reeked of foul play and lies. His aura was so unbalanced in darkness, that Naruto almost coughed on it as it permeated the air. It was like that of Orochimaru's but even worse than the snake's. Naruto knew then, as the man walked to his chair at the polar opposite to the Hokage's seat, that this man must have been Danzo Shimura.

* * *

><p>When all were seated and accounted for, Danzo looked about like an aged old man as his one un-bandaged eye landed on Naruto.<p>

"Sarutobi, you did not tell us that young Hatake or this young Lord would be in attendance. Who is he, if I might ask?" Danzo said kindly as all eyes turned to Naruto.

"You may call me, Lord Sesshomaru." Naruto said as a gleam entered Danzo's eye.

"Well then, I'm pleased to meet with you, Lord Sesshomaru." Danzo said kindly as Naruto merely gazed at him with disinterest.

"Now then, let this meeting begin. The reason that Kakashi and Lord Sesshomaru are hear is because they both hold some key information that we will need." Hiruzen said as Tsume's husband turned to the old Hokage.

"What do you mean key information?" the man asked as Hiruzen turned to him.

"What I mean, Lord Koga, is that we are in for more than just the Chunin Exams this time around. The Sound… and the Sand plan to… ambush us." Hiruzen said as not one eyes was left un-widened.

"What? But why would the Sand betray us like that? We've done nothing to them to deserve this?" Inoichi said heatedly as he rose from his chair.

"This is the ninja world, boy. People do things like this all the time." Homura said gruffly with a shrug. Naruto was sure that Homura must have lived through some pretty bad times to shrug off talks of an invasion. Inoichi simmered down as he sat glancing at his two teammates.

"Now then, the true question is; what are we going to do about it?" Koharu said as she stood beside Hiruzen.

"And that is why I asked Kakashi and Lord Sesshomaru here today. They have both encountered Orochimaru, and I'm sure both have an idea as to some of the things my fallen student are planning." Hiruzen said as Naruto shifted his gaze toward the old man.

"Aside from branding the Uchiha with his Cursed mark, and controlling the Sound village, I don't see anything else. Oh, and coaxing the Sand into this attack." Naruto said aloofly as the others looked at him with wide eyes, though Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were narrowed in suspicion.

"And how exactly do you know all of this, Lord Sesshomaru?" Danzo asked in a pleasant tone as Naruto glanced his way.

"Observation and speculation. Only someone famous could have founded a village two years ago, made it known enough to get into the Chunin Exams, _and_ be on friendly terms with the very village it's taking money from. I must admit, only Orochimaru has the guts to move so wildly in design and possibly the charm to get it all done." Naruto said as Hiruzen nodded.

"It seems that Naruto has just confirmed your information, Jiraiya. So… Orochimaru really has convinced the Sand to join him, then…" Hiruzen said with a sigh as he slumped back in his chair.

"Well then, what will we be doing to stop this invasion from happening?" Danzo said as Homura nodded, everyone looking toward Hiruzen for guidance. Naruto scoffed at them all as he stood to address the room.

"I think this entire meeting over such a small issue is a farce. If I were in control of this village, then I would do nothing to stop them. Let them come and challenge you on your own lands. If they are fool enough to believe that you would not know of such treachery, then they are brave enough to be cut down when we use the home field advantage against them." Naruto said as Koga and the others gave him a searching look.

"What do you mean, do nothing? I understand you want to do battle, Lord Sesshomaru, but what about the children-" Inoichi said as Naruto scoffed again.

"What _about_ them, Lord Inoichi? We know they will attack. We can only assume it will be during the Final stage of the Chunin Exams. So, we have the teachers of the Academy and other various ninja escape with the civilians and students. The too young, and the too old go into safe zones, and we crush the enemy with our might. The Hidden Leaf is your village. If they dare to invade it, then let them come and try their hand against ours." Naruto said as he turned and gave an unwavering look to Hiruzen, who nodded with as much determination and conviction as he could muster.

"Lord Sesshomaru is right! Let these uneducated children come and try their invasion. We will give them their lesson first-hand; the Hidden Leaf has not survived disaster after disaster by sitting on it's hands like scared children!" Hiruzen said as he slammed his fist into the conference table.

"Right!" The clan heads chorused as Naruto sat back done and lightly crossed his arms with an approving look on his face. He always did approve of carnage…

"Well then, I believe that business is settled. Now onto the other reason that this meeting was called." Hiruzen said with a weary sigh as he took out his pipe. He looked at it for a second, as if truly seeing it for the first time, and crushed it in his hand. Everyone around the table, even Naruto, looked surprised and shocked at Hiruzen's sudden action.

"I'm an old man, and though I may not have many years left in me, I will protect this village with whatever power these old bones have left. In three years, Lord Sesshomaru here plans to take control of the village, but by then he may have control over other lands as well. He wishes to start an Empire under his command, and our village may not be the first or the last. I asked you clans and my advisors here to see who would oppose his rule and who would stand with him to prevent bloodshed. He says that if our village were to peacefully join him under his banner, he would not be a tyrant or kill needlessly. He has no desire to change the good and traditional thing within the village. He has even claimed to welcome all challengers to his throne, though he has promised to violently put them down in battle." Hiruzen said as Naruto closed his eyes and waited for everyone to get over their apparent shock that he would be controlling their village. As soon as they had, though, that was when the fur started to fly.

"What in the world?" Inoichi exclaimed hotly as he slammed his hands to the table and stood up, Shikaku and Choza next to him as he did. Danzo and the others seemed to be able to convey their surprise and anger at the situation while sitting though.

"Sarutobi, jokes like this aren't funny!" Danzo roared from down the table where his one eye was narrowed in hatred.

"Hiruzen, you can't be serious!" Homura said as he and Koharu gazed at their teammate.

"I am serious, and I am not joking. Lord Sesshomaru, you have the floor to say whatever you wish to quell their fears like you did mine." Hiruzen said with a critical look at Naruto. Naruto nodded as he stood up, presenting the image of a mighty nobleman that had seen battle and simply waited for more.

"I have no real reason to hide anything from any of you here, so I will say it now and clear the air of any confusion." Naruto said calmly as Inoichi glared at him.

"You're trying to control our village! What's there to be confused about?" Inoichi bellowed as Naruto merely glanced at him.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, but most of you may know me by another name. I am Naruto _Sesshomaru_ Uzumaki. I was born here in the village to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, so I believe that makes me Naruto Sesshomaru _Namikaze_ Uzumaki. Exactly an hour after my birth, the greatest Tailed Beast of the Nine, the Nine-Tailed Fox, was sealed within me, killing both my parents." Naruto said as the others at the table only gazed at him in silence. Most of the clan children did come home to their parents and told them that Naruto had changed dramatically, but they would have never figured _this_ much! And for him to know of his parents, and how they died along with the sealing meant that this had to be Naruto. Inoichi and the others sat down slowly as they took in everything he was saying.

"I know everything of my life, that includes the one who sealed my memories at the age of six." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed, "I have been… _changed_, as all of you can see, and I have new ambitions. I want control over the continent, and nothing will be able to stop me. So I'll cut all of this short, and offer you all a choice; join with me, or band against me and wait for the evitable genocide that will follow the latter decision?" Naruto said as he cast a slow and dogged look around the room. The room was in complete silence until Hiashi coughed into his fist and stood.

"We of the Hyuga clan will join you, young Lord Uzumaki. While we do not wish to be conquered in anyway, I will follow you like I did your father and Lord Hokage here." Hiashi said as he gestured to the aged Hokage who smiled at him.

"Hiashi, how could you? This could all be some elaborate bluff, and you just signed your clan over to his banner." Choza said with a stern look as he said with his arms folded over his belly.

"Trust me, Lord Akimichi, if my eyes would have seen a bluff or any form of lie to be had, I would not have made my decision." Hiashi said firmly as he showed his Byakugan for good measure. Inoichi sighed as he stood next.

"Lord Hyuga is actually right, Choza. Even I could not sense a mental form of lie in his brainwaves, and I had been using my Lie Detection jutsu since he first started talking. Either he really believes that he'll wipe us out, or it's as true as the sky being blue. He has no deceit in his words, so like Lord Hyuga… I too w-will join you, Lord Uzumaki." Inoichi said as he gave a formal bow to Naruto and Hiruzen. Shikaku stood next as Choza gaped at his two closest friends.

"I'm not about to simply hand over the lives of my family without at least knowing what you're capable of. I've talked to my son, and I must say that what you did at the Preliminaries was something I don't thing a normal kid would stomach. So tell me, and the rest of us here, what you can really do." Shikaku said as he gave Naruto a calculating look.

"Aside from the fact that I'm an all-powerful Demon Lord now?" Naruto said as everyone but Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"Demon Lord? What on Earth that?" Homura asked sternly as Naruto glanced at him. Now Homura had seen many things in life, but that one glance from those cold and merciless eyes told him everything he needed to know about why he shouldn't try and kill this demon of a man in his sleep like he had planned to.

"A Demon Lord, or Daiyokai is a very powerful type of demon. We are far superior to the common demon types that simply possess or devour humans." Naruto said as Danzo narrowed his visible eye at him.

"Oh, and just how powerful are you compared to that of the Tailed Beast, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Danzo asked snidely as Naruto sent him a look that made him feel like Death was leaning over his shoulder whispering words of "soon" to him.

"Not even the Kyuubi which is sealed within me can compare to my power. It, or rather, she has submitted herself to my will and shall do as I command." Naruto said calmly as wide eyes nearly burst from heads.

"So you in your own right are all-power, and now you have the Kyuubi, who is apparently female, submissive to your power?" Shikaku asked in shock as Naruto merely nodded while everyone else was gazing up at him in shock and surprise. The Kyuubi made female to his power! Shikaku sighed as he saluted Naruto, "What is your will, my Lord?"

"Shikaku!" Choza yelled as Shikaku quickly cut his eyes to his normally jovial teammate and long-time friend.

"Choza, look at the situation! Naruto isn't even standing here with so much as a flinch as he talks about his power in the face of some of the most powerful people in the village. We all knew the kid would grow strong one day and become Hokage, but with this change I think he might really have the power to pull off his new plan of conquering the rest of the Great Ninja Villages and countries. He just said that the Kyuubi is bent to his will, _and_ that he has power of his own! Inoichi has yet to catch him in a lie, and you can't stop brainwaves from giving away your lies! That means that everything Naruto is saying is true, so what would you have me do? My family is most important to me, and I _won't_ have them die senselessly when we can be apart of something greater!" Shikaku yelled at his friend, shocking everyone as Choza sat there gaping.

"I'm… Listen, I'm not saying that we should fight his overwhelming power, Shikaku. But I have yet to see any sort of kindness out of this new Naruto before us. I would and will never subject my clan to the rule of someone like Hanzo the Salamander, Orochimaru, or even Danzo here. No, I won't have them bow to someone who would squash anyone speaking out against his rule as soon as its uttered openly. Naruto may have been a kind boy, but this change is not looking to be one for the better in terms of his attitude. I can sense the darkness, the bloodlust, and while he controls it well, I just can't see the boy he used to be in him." Choza said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, but they could all tell he was looking directly at Naruto for the boy's reply.

"Then allow me to quell those fears you have, Lord Akimichi. While it is true that I have changed almost completely, do not forget that I am still me at my core. I can change my look, and my attitude. I can change my abilities, and my speech patterns, but I am still Naruto Uzumaki. I'm just a Sesshomaru now. And this Sesshomaru does not go back on his word. It is true that I would crush all opposition, but that is only if we can't find a more peaceful solution to things. Even I understand the value of life and sacrifice. Since I have changed, I've learned this to be an important lesson for me. I once only cared very little for the lives of others and, upon obtaining this sword…" Naruto said as he grasped the hilt of Tenseiga with his thoughts lingering on his past-life, "When I realized the power of this sword, I assumed that I could conquer death itself at any moment I so pleased. But someone…" Naruto said as his thoughts lingered on Sesshomaru's mother, "showed me that life in itself is fragile and that those I care for need to be protected. This person helped me take the final step in my maturation, a prerequisite for me becoming a great person on his own, and a requirement for my obtaining this sword." Naruto said as he clasped a hand onto his Bakusaiga. The others looked to both his swords, feeling a power coming off them similar to that of the swords wielded by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The first sword Naruto had grabbed held a sense of peace, while the second was like destruction ready to happen.

"I don't believe that all power within a system should be handed over to a single person. In my rule, I would put power where it should be, in the hands of those that I feel would run things effectively. That means the ninja of this village, with the civilians have a voice for their percentage." Naruto said as Choza opened only one eye to look at him.

"Fine, I and my clan will join you as well, but only once I see some of the old Naruto again. We will not stand in your way." Choza said gruffly as he stroked his chin in thought.

* * *

><p>"I will not submit to the likes of you! Not only are all of you fools for doing so, but he is a demon! Being a Demon Lord is only more reason why you shouldn't bare your necks to him and his ilk! He walks in here and expects us to simply submit to his will!" the only man Naruto didn't know the name shouted as Naruto and everyone else looked to him as he stood from his chair.<p>

"Lord Unkai Kurama, please see reason. Though I don't like what Naruto's proposing, I agree with the fact that instead of the bloodshed of all we should find out who would give into his rule peacefully. He has already revealed more than enough power just by saying that he has fully control over the Kyuubi's power. Please, try and see reason-" Hiruzen started before the guy Unkai cut him off.

"No, _you_ must see reason, Lord Hokage! We have defeated the Kyuubi once, we can do it again! This boy having power over it means nothing!" Unkai raved as Naruto leaned over to Jiraiya.

"Who is this vermin? I've never seen him before, nor have I heard of the Kurama clan." Naruto said calmly as Jiraiya glanced up at him before returning his eyes to Unkai's ranting.

"The Kurama clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the bloodline ability that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can actually produce tangible effects that occur in reality. The genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with illusions." Jiraiya explained as Naruto glanced down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Such a frightening power is not without its drawbacks to humans, however." Naruto said wisely as Kakashi nodded, having heard them the whole time like a few others who were listening silently.

"The user of said power can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone around them. They were originally one of the more prominent clans in Konoha, but the number of ninja in the clan has severely dwindled in the last three decades, mostly because of the Kyuubi attack and the last Ninja War." Kakashi said as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Unkai wasn't always the leader of the clan. His nephew, Murakumo Kurama, was the clan head before his death. Murakumo and his wife, Uroko Kurama, were killed by their daughter's power." Kakashi said as Naruto raised a brow at the information, but said nothing.

"Murakumo was eager to remedy the predicament of his clan's standing in the village by having his daughter's develop into her full potential as a genjutsu-user. Murakumo approached Sarutobi-sensei a few years back, and petitioned for a special tutor to oversee his daughter's training; hoping that she could overcome her frail condition by focusing purely on her genjutsu." Jiraiya filled in as Naruto scoffed.

"There has to be more to it than that." Naruto said as Hiruzen spoke.

"Yes, there is" Hiruzen said, getting the attention of everyone who had been listening, "Some time after I approved the training, a fire engulfed the Kurama clan's household. Among those killed were both Murakumo and his wife, Uroko. The cause of the fire was Yakumo, Murakumo and Uroko daughter. It was because of the powers she could not control Ido."

"Ido?" Naruto said in confusion. Naruto glanced back at Hiruzen before looking back to see Shikaku having an argument with Unkai while Danzo looked to be at the end of his patience.

"An independent, sentient, and malicious personality that existed within young Yakumo's subconscious. It used Yakumo's own powers against her will and started the fire that killed her family. Yakumo, however, as she is unaware of the Ido's existence, was and still is initially convinced that her parents were killed on my orders. I plan to, one day, find someone strong enough to break the Ido's hold over her spirit and tell the child the truth of what happened."

"That the deaths of her parents were caused due to the Ido that lives in her subconscious?" Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed, but nodded determinedly.

"Yes."

"Enough! It is obvious that some of us need more time than this one simple meeting can allow in order to figure out what we want to do. Let us all journey back to our clans and families to see what they think of this. Spread the word of what's going to happen and have the people decide what they wanna do." Danzo said as he got up to leave but two ANBU blocked his path.

"I determine when these meetings are over, Danzo. Now sit." Hiruzen said firmly as Danzo gritted his teeth at him, but did as he was told. Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back into the comfort of his chair, "Now then, I have something to say. You are not to tell anyone of what was spoken this day. None of it! The village would be up in arms and senseless panic over what we're speaking over. The reason I call all of you here was to get your opinion on Naruto's rule, though it seems that most of you don't wish any senseless bloodshed when we can all simply have peace."

"Sarutobi, you can't be serious?" Danzo said as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am. I will not stop progress, and if that is what the clans want, then all that's left to convince are the villagers." Hiruzen said with an attentive frown at Danzo.

"Lord Hokage, if I may?" Naruto said calmly as Hiruzen nodded before Naruto stood once again.

"After during the month of this reprieve in the Exams, I plan to journey over to the Hidden Waterfall in order to liberate it from the control of some flea that two of my servants told me about. I shall return by the end of the month, and after this invasion and the Exams, I will be leaving once again to take control of more lands." Naruto said in such a calm tone, as if stating facts of life; like the sun shining or water being wet to the touch. It made them all a little uneasy at just how calmly Naruto could converse about taking control of entire villages and countries.

"Know this: I do not, nor have I, for the last few days considered myself a ninja. I have no need to hide among the shadows, or strike down my opponent in the middle of the night whilst he sleeps-"

"If only the kids now-a-days still did fight from the shadows!" Koharu said in a huff before the room went silent. She looked about and sweat-dropped as every eye was on her, "Umm… I said that aloud, didn't I?" they all nodded as she sighed, "Sorry about that…"

"We understand, Koharu-chan." Homura said as he patted her shoulder while Hiruzen patted her hand in his own. Danzo nodded at the opposite end of the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed while Shikaku and the others shrugged.

"Like I was saying: I'm no ninja. I don't need shuriken or kunai. I have no need for tricks or illusions. I am a Demon Lord, and if any of you in this room believe that you can stand as my equal…" Naruto said, trailing off as he flooded the room with his demonic energy, his eyes turning crimson-red and his faint purple whisker-markings broadening. Everyone's eyes widened as they felt pure and terrifying perfection wash over them like a tidal wave of blood. The bloodlust, the compassion, the perfect balance of good and evil, love and hate, peace and carnage. It was so… unreal!

Naruto stopped the flow of power as Unkai gripped the edge of the table to stay in his seat, his hands shaking and his breathing erratic. Koga and Shibi looked to be pleasantly surprised as they sat back in their chairs, their arms folded while they both looking at Naruto like he was giving them good show all the while bashing in his power like a tanning bed. Danzo was about to shout for his ROOT ninja to kill Naruto when he realized that after the current of energy had settled, his backaches had simply melted away. In fact he, like the other three elders in the room, felt five to ten years younger!

"Naruto…" Hiruzen said a slightly awestruck voice as he flexed his muscles, no longer feeling them ache or hearing his joints crack as he did so.

"That was but a taste of the power I wield. Follow my rule and you will know true perfection instead of the mere youthful feeling that you all have now, or you may fight against me and die doing so." Naruto said before he walked out of the room, the ANBU too frightened and awed at his power to stop him, but mostly not stopping him because they weren't ordered to do so like with Danzo.

"Hiruzen, I must admit that I had planned to kill the boy in his slumber, but now I believe my plans may have changed course a bit…" Danzo said as a gleam entered his eye. Hiruzen didn't respond as he flexed his fingers before letting his charka rise. Everyone still in the room felt the very air around the grow dense under his power as he continued to flex his hand repeatedly, looking at the appendage curiously as if it had appeared out of thin air.

"This could be a great opportunity for us…" Hiruzen said to himself as he was still looking down at his less wrinkled skin.

A good opportunity indeed…

* * *

><p>"Master Jaken, I think I've found it!" Hoki yelled from a rooftop as Jaken and the others turned to him from their search of the hotel the Sound team had to be staying.<p>

"How do you know it's this one?" Jaken questioned as he jumped along the roofs to get to Hoki.

"Because I see that Zaku fellow in the window." Hoki said as Jaken landed next to him. Jaken looked, seeing the boy Zaku scowling out at nothing while he gazed out at the window, both the boy's arms in slings.

"Yeah, that's the Zaku guy alright, Master Jaken." Sakura confirmed as Jaken nodded. Sasuke stood off to the side with Fu while looking as uninterested as ever.

"Why's Naruto want this Kin girl anyway?" Sasuke asked as Sakura shrugged while Jaken rounded on him.

"Fool, it is not your place to question my Lord's motives! You are merely to do as he commands!" Jaken shouted as Sasuke didn't even seemed fazed by it.

"Though you have to admit that you're curious as well, Master Jaken." Fu said as Jaken sighed and sat atop the roof.

"Yes, that I must. If I had to harass a guess though, I would say that it has something to do with that Orochimaru and his Cursed Mark." Jaken said as Sakura and he looked at Sasuke, who reflexively placed a hand over his mark.

"Why is Naruto interested in this thing?" Sasuke said as he showed them his Curse Mark. Fu and Hoki looked at it and the seal around it in awe as Jaken stroked his chin.

"I would say that it's because my Lord wishes to remove that taint from you and that Anko woman, mostly anyone else why the thing on them as well. Heed my words boy, that mark is not power nor is it any good for you. That thing is little more than a parasite sucking of both your sanity and your aura. It's slowly making you a more insane, irrational, and darker being. It will only lead to your destructive should you choose to keep it once my Lord has found a way to remove it." Jaken said sagely as he gazed up at Sasuke.

"And how do you know it's so bad?" Sasuke shot back as he was rather curious about Jaken's knowing all this. He figured there had to be _something_ wrong with the damn thing after the way it nearly made him want to rip off his own head just to stop the pain from the Chunin Exams.

"Because unlike you humans, I and Lord Sesshomaru can sense and see a person's aura at will. It comes in quite handy when dealing with lesser demons or priestesses." Jaken said as he held up a hand. A flame appeared in his hand and he twirled it about until it became the Staff of Two Heads. Sasuke only scoffed at the display. Show-off…

"You're making this up. There's no way this thing can be as bad as you say. I haven't felt anything change about me, so you must be lying." Sasuke said, trying not to show himself being a bit creeped out by the thought of a parasite sucking on his chakra, or any sign of weakness by referring to the pain the mark had put him in.

"Then tell me this, Sasuke Uchiha: do you feel like your thirst for power is greater than your want to kill your brother? Because if it is, then not removing that thing will only cause you to never reach your brother's level of power." Jaken said as he held the staff on side of him while Sasuke gaped for a second.

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke demanded as Jaken didn't even back away from him when Sasuke got in his face and held him by the collar. He had faced the likes of Naraku and Inuyasha at the side of Lord Sesshomaru, and this boy was but a mere human given a small taste of demonic power.

"Your brother doesn't have a mark that gives him power, does he? No, he acquired power by training. However, training as a human can only get you so far. Serve under Lord Sesshomaru's banner, and you will gain _true_ power. You could become a God amongst insects, and have your brother bowing at your feet for all eternity." Jaken said as Sasuke froze for a moment before gaining a glazed over look while imagining what Jaken was saying. Jaken grinned cruelly as he knew just a few more well placed comments would have the boy kissing at the feet of his Lord for a simple taste of true power.

"If he gives me the strength to defeat my brother, then I'll happily bow at his feet!" Sasuke said, the Curse Mark and his hatred for his brother warping his mind into a lust for power at any cost. Jaken only smiled at him as he nodded. Humans were so easily manipulated…

"_This boy is a fool. Lord Sesshomaru will give him power, but by the time we get that parasitic mark off his neck, his mind will already be too warped to change. I'll just have to be sure that a bigger part of that warp is loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru rather than this lust for power_." Jaken thought as he coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention, not that he didn't already have it with the way he and Sasuke were talking.

"Now as for your first task; I want all of you to go in there and get that Kin girl! Remember, not a hair on her head is to be harmed or else we'll all suffer Lord Sesshomaru's wrath." Jaken said as they all shivered at the thought.

"Yes sir, Master Jaken!" Hoki, Fu, and Sakura cried before they blurred into an open window of the hotel building while Sasuke grunted, dropping down to the street and entering through the front door like a casual guest. Jaken cackled to himself evilly as he rubbed his hands together. This all was just too easy…

Jaken gasped though when he saw that gray-haired boy Kabuto waltz into the hotel. He was sure that the boy was working under Orochimaru, mostly because Lord Sesshomaru had shared his suspicions with him. The boy was obviously there to collect the Kin girl and the Zaku boy for their master, but Jaken wouldn't allow it.

"Besides, if my Lord finds out that I failed him and allowed this Kabuto to take the Kin girl away, he'll knock my melon right off my shoulders." Jaken said to himself with a gulp as he hopped off the roof and went into the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I see you've come to see Lee in his time of need." Gai said as he struck an energetic pose. Naruto simply continued walking up to him as though he hadn't seen it.<p>

"Time of need? I wasn't aware that anything was wrong with him. I was told that he and Hinata Hyuga were too perfect, and were being kept for observation." Naruto said coolly as he stopped in front of Gai, both standing just outside of Lee's room.

"Yes, and that's why it's his time of need. The doctors can't explain how he became so healthy or fit, even though the change isn't that much thanks to his training. He still can't use ninjutsu of genjutsu, because his coils are still the same as before. I was hoping to see you in a week's time if the doctors hadn't found an answer by then, but I'm glad you came by. As the one who healed him, I was hoping you'd have some answers for me and them." Gai said, his face serious and his tone reflecting it.

"I see… Then allow me to explain. You see, I don't know any medical techniques or medicines like healers do. That being said, I use my own body's healing mechanisms to get the job done." Naruto said as Gai nodded, though his eyes glanced down at Naruto's stomach.

"The Kyuubi?" Gai asked, a tentative frown on his face as he looked Naruto right in the eye.

"Yes, a few days ago I would have needed the Kyuubi to heal my wounds, but no longer. I now have my own powers of healing. You see, if I'm badly injured I'm able to use my pure fighting spirit and eminence output of demonic aura to completely regenerate the injuries." Naruto said calmly as Gai's eyes widened.

"How so?" Gai said, forgoing the question of demonic aura, since he could practically sense the gentle darkness rolling off Naruto.

"While in possession of this sword" Naruto said, placing his hand on Tenseiga my own body is in a constant state of regeneration, though I have never endeavored to find out why. Also, my demonic power allows me to focus on the aura of ours and manipulate it as I would like. I've never had much of a use for the ability in past times, but it serves it's purpose as a healing measure." Naruto said, casting a quick glance at the door to Lee's room. Gai nodded to him, before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you for helping him. His injures… I told the doctors what happened when we found him in that burnt down room, and they said that if you hadn't healed him he would have never been able to continue as a ninja." Gai said, a tear in his eye as Naruto gazed at him with a raised brow.

"Tell me, Might Gai, why is it that Lee is a shinobi in the first place?" Naruto asked as Gai's snapped on him in an instant.

"What do you mean?" Gai demanded with a slight edge in his voice.

"I would have thought someone like him to be a simple fighter, not a ninja. He could become a great slayer if they were still about…" Naruto said, though he had muttered his last statement.

"Fighter…? Slayer…?" Gai echoed in confusion as Naruto turned from him slightly.

"A noble fighter, one who does not fight dirty, but defeats their opponents with skill and power. Slayers were demon slayer a long time ago. They traveled the lands slaying common demons and evil spirits that caused trouble. You and Lee could be good at doing either." Naruto said, and just as he was about to walk away Lee's door opened.

"But I want to become a ninja!" Lee shouted, his head bowed and his eyes clenched shut as Gai gaped at him.

"Lee, you should be rest-"

"No, Gai-sensei! I really do want to become a ninja! You and I have worked too long and far to switch goals now. I've always wanted to prove that I could be as splendid a ninja as anyone else. Please, Lord Uzumaki, don't make me give up my dream!" Lee said loudly as he bowed lowly to Naruto's back. Gai only gaped at him more.

"Lee, what are you doing? And what do you mean, Lord Uzumaki?" Gai asked in shock as Lee looked up at him, but didn't get up from his bowed position.

"He saved my life, Gai-sensei. Not just my life, but my dream as well. He healed me when those medic-ninja didn't know what would happened to me after I got hurt by that Gaara of the Desert. I will not rest until I can return his kindness and grace toward me. I will serve him until the day I die. That I promise, I will not break that promise without good reason." Lee said with conviction as Naruto didn't even bother looking back at him or Gai. Gai seemed stunned for a whole minute before he smiled at Lee.

"You do that then, Lee. But of you Naruto, I ask only one thing. I know I have no right asking this, especially since you've already done so much for Lee, but please hear me out." Gai said before he slowly bent his forward body at the waist in a formal bow, "Please, don't take Lee away from me. He's more than a student to me, he's like a son. Please, let him train under me."

If either of the two had moved in front of Naruto, they would have seen his smile at how close the two were. One with a near impossible dream and the guiding mentor helping him every step of the way. It warmed his heart that those sort of bonds weren't only in the romance novels that Ino liked to read.

"Do as you wish…" Naruto said simply after a moment of silence as he walked away from the spandex-clad duo. Lee and Gai smiled with animated tears in their eyes before hugging each other.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee, my young protégé!"

"I didn't mean _that_!"

* * *

><p>"I don't think he knows about our connection to him." Koga said as he and his wife Tsume walked back to their clan compound.<p>

"Is that such a bad thing…?" Tsume asked quietly as she rubbed at her arm, finding the ground more interesting than meeting her husband's gaze.

"We may not have thought it would happen, Tsume, but we accepted it as a possibility none the less. We have the clan's honor to uphold!" Koga said sternly as Tsume finally met his gaze with a glare.

"I don't care about the clan honor! I love you, Koga! In nine thousand years there hasn't been a Inu-Taisho to rule over the clan and now you want me to simply give myself and our daughter over to him!"

"Yes, because you both accepted it as a part of not only being in the clan, but as your duty to the clan! I told each of you what might happen, but both of you waved me off thinking it wouldn't! Now that it has you think I'm not broken up about it! Do you honestly think I enjoy the idea of losing you to him!" Koga said just as loudly as he and Tsume glared at each other.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do, Koga? I… I could handle it, but Hana…" Tsume said, gazing off to the side as she couldn't bare the thought of her daughter fulfilling that obligation to the clan.

"I'll think of something…" Koga said, sounding like he already had an idea, but wasn't very sure if it'd work.

"Look Koga, let's… let's not fight. If our time together really is growing that short, then let's spend it the best way we can." Tsume said, linking her arms with Koga's one as she leaned into him.

"Of course, my Queen Bitch." Koga said with a chuckle, his somber face turning into a grin as Tsume gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on, my King of the Mangy Mutts." Tsume said as she dragged her husband along the way home.

What they didn't know was that someone in the shadows was watching them with a predatory smile as he slinked back into the shadows from whence he came.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked along the hotel's way, trying to find Jaken's scent, but when he did he didn't expect to come to a literal battlefield in the middle of a hotel. It was a single hallway actually, but the way the fight was going, Naruto was sure that it would soon be expanding further. Naruto walked through the hallway, seeing Sakura and Sasuke downed with minor cuts and chakra exhaustion. He walked further down the hall to see Hoki clutching at his like as if it were on fire with Fu by his side tending to him.<p>

"Fu, what is going on here?" Naruto asked calmly, though on the inside he was seething. No one harmed his servants and he was the only one that got to kick Sasuke's ass!

"My Lord, we're so sorry, but that grey-haired guy from the Chunin Exams was just to strong for any of us to take on, even together. Master Jaken is doing battle against him now, but the guy has these chakra scalpels that can cut through bone, muscles and other internal organs with ease. He cut through Sasuke's legs and Sakura's ankle tendons like child's play and then he hurt Hoki by cutting through his leg with a poison kunai. Master Jaken and I were the only ones left and Master Jaken said to take care of them." Fu said as Naruto surveyed the area coolly.

Murky blue flames, and water were scattered everywhere. That meant that Jaken was forced to use both the Staff of Two Heads and his own abilities in combating Kabuto. Naruto turned from Fu and took up a swift pace to get to where the battle was still going on. Naruto could sense that Jaken and Kabuto were almost evenly matched, but he wasn't sure which would win now that Kabuto was using both unknown techniques and showing his true power.

It wasn't long before Naruto had to turn a corner and could see Jaken and Kabuto battling one another at the end.

Jaken used the Staff of Two Heads to block a poison scalpel strike and countered with the flames from the head of the old man. Kabuto leapt back to avoid them, but was burned on his leg due to the flames giving chase. He healed himself rather quickly as his hand went green, but it wasn't long before the healing green glow turned a sharp blue as he lunged at Jaken, swiping at the imp-ninja's arm. His chakra scalpel sliced clean through the tendons of the arm, but Jaken managed to kick him back before he could continue the assault on his inners. Jaken twirled the staff with one hand and unleashed a torrent of water with the head of the old maiden. Jaken's pupils went small, his irises turned a yellow color and the whites turned a green color all the while he was gathering his demonic energy. He felt the tendons in his arm reattach themselves and heal while Kabuto used Earth-style ninjutsu stop himself from being drowned by the water.

"Give it up, little man, there's no way you'll beat me. I can sense your dark chakra being used to heal you, and you won't be able to keep it up for long. I can hack away at you internal organs all day, but how long before you run out of power to heal them? Just step aside and I wouldn't have to kill you." Kabuto said from behind his mud wall while Jaken's breath became ragged.

Using the Staff of Two Heads required a lot of demonic power, and healing injuries with only will power took just as much. The boy Kabuto was right, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, especially since Jaken's human0like body was still not used to using demonic energy.

Kabuto himself was feeling the strain as well. He hadn't used this much chakra since he was still in Sasori's loyalty. Taking down the Uchiha and the pink-haired girl were easy, but that Waterfall boy and the Jinchuriki were just a bit more difficult. It was only thanks to this staff-wielder that the girl hadn't joined in the fight, or else things would have been finished by now. He also lost sight of Kin and Zaku when the fight began just outside of their room. Things were not looking good, especially since he himself was running low on chakra.

"Jaken, why have you not finished this yet?" Naruto asked as he walked onto the scene. Both Jaken and Kabuto watched Naruto's calm arrival with as much fear and awe as the other, and Jaken was his servant!

"M-My Lord, please forgive me, but this boy is quite strong. I still have not fully adjusted to this form, and this form is still not fully comfortable in handling my demonic power." Jaken said as Naruto stopped just behind him.

"This is bad! Fighting the servant was more than enough, but fight Uzumaki is suicide at the least! If he injured Lord Orochimaru so casually, then he'll have no quarrels killing me." Kabuto thought with gritted teeth from behind his wall of earth.

"Humph…" Naruto scoffed as he held up a hand at Kabuto's mud wall, "Allow me then, Jaken."

"_**Toxic Flower Claw**_…" Naruto said as his hand began to glow a acidic green and from it burst a power stream of poison, melting through the wall quickly. Kabuto, seeing it do so, jumped back repeatedly to avoid the poison.

"_This is bad! I have to do something to sat least stay alive_." Kabuto thought as Naruto stopped shooting poison energy at him, gazing at the grey-haired boy as impassively as he could.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru…" Kabuto breathed out as he went to his knees, placing his fist on the floor as his forehead touched it as well, "Please allow me to serve you!"

Jaken looked gob-stopped and Naruto's eyebrow rose to staggering heights as they both looked at Kabuto.

"And why should I let you live, Kabuto Yakushi, let alone serve me?" Naruto asked, the suspicion in his voice giving it an edge that made Kabuto believe that his head would be rolling soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would be a great asset to your ever growing influence. I know a great many things about the medical world and I know a great many secrets about Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, never picking up his head as both Jaken and Naruto narrowed their eyes at Kabuto's calling Orochimaru his Lord.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, calling forth all the knowledge he had on Kabuto and saw that some things just didn't add up. He knew that Kabuto was obviously a spy for Orochimaru, but had skills not even Orochimaru could. He could practically see Kabuto's aura fluctuate wildly in his nervousness of survival.

"There's no time to talk about this here and now. However, you will meet with me in the Hidden Waterfall village in a week's time. It will be there that I will determine whether or not you shall serve under me." Naruto said, turning from Kabuto and starting his walk back toward the others, "Jaken, retrieve Kin and maybe that boy from this place and let's go. Our business here is done."

"Wait, what will I tell Lord Orochimaru! He needed those two for his plans!" Kabuto said wildly as he looked up from his bowed position. Though he wished he hadn't as Naruto cast an icy look from over his shoulder as he stopped.

"You will tell him whatever you must. I'm taking both of them, and you will do nothing about it." Naruto said as resuming walking, his fur billowing behind him with his every step.

Kabuto had no clue when, but sometime after he got out of the village and was making his way back to Lord Orochimaru, his face broke into a grin and crazed laughter began to pour out of him as he thought about Lord Sesshomaru.

Yes, being employed to the Killing Perfection would work out rather nicely if all of his plans fell in place…


	11. Cast Away Fear

**Chapter 11: Cast Away Fear**

* * *

><p>"My Lord, I don't trust that Kabuto boy. He's no stranger to spying, and he swapped sides far too easily. I'm telling you; he's a right turncoat that one, my Lord." Jaken said as he and Fu followed Naruto from the hotel.<p>

Naruto didn't even glance back at Jaken as he continued to stride in silence. Fu looked worried about it while Jaken's cheeks puffed out at being ignored; even if it was by his Lord, who did so regularly.

"Where are Hoki, Sasuke, and Sakura?" Naruto asked calmly, noticing their missing presence.

"Huh?" Jaken asked, glancing around for the three missing, "You're right; their gone. Where the devil could they have possibly gone to?"

"I don't see that Kin girl you wanted us to get either, Lord Sesshomaru. Nor the Zaku guy who was with her." Fu said as Naruto didn't seem too bothered.

"Come. I still must see to others before today ends." Naruto said, never stopping as he made his way through the streets of Konoha, the citizens giving his regal appearance wide berth.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… that Uzumaki boy is a problem…" Danzo muttered to himself, pacing the floor of his dark office.<p>

"He's too senseless, too brash, and headstrong. He'd run this village and everything else into the ground. He's calmed, but that isn't good enough. He's still too inexperienced, and I will not bow to the whim of some newborn." Danzo growled out to himself while he stopped himself, sitting behind his desk in a huff.

"I need someone to watch over him. Gain his trust, learn his weaknesses. But who… Who could be so good to deceive such a boy-turned-monster…"

"You summoned me, Lord Danzo?" a voice called from the shadows as Danzo smirked cruelly.

Oh, fate was smiling down upon him this day…

"Sai, my boy… just the person I wanted to see. I have two missions for you. One far easier than the other, but both _very_ rewarding for me and my cause." Danzo said as a ink-like boy stepped out of the shadows, his face like a blank canvas that was to stay so.

"I live to serve you, my Lord." Sai said, kneeling before Danzo's desk as the man's smile grew darker and more twisted.

"Yes, Sai… I know you do."

* * *

><p>"I love you, Koga." Tsume said as she and her husband stood atop a balcony, overlooking their clan compound. Koga sighed peacefully as he bent down, kissing his wife's neck gently with a smile on his face.<p>

"As I love you, Tsume." Koga said as he watched Ginza and Hana walk through the compound's outer halls, apparently fighting with one another over something.

"You hear them? Arguing in a time as this. I told you that boy was no good for our young Hana." Tsume said, frowning down at the arguing couple as they stepped out into the middle of a garden path, still yelling at one another.

"Ginza is good enough for Hana, but I think he's letting the whole thing get to him. Never been a cool headed one, that Ginza…" Koga said, gazing down at the boy he had taken to like a son.

"You don't think he'd do anything stupid… do you?" Tsume said, cuddling deeper into her husband's chest.

"… I honestly don't know, Tsume. He's never really been one for the brash actions if he could help it, but with how things are looking…"

"If he hurts our little Hana, I'll neuter him." Tsume growled out as Koga chuckled, laying his head atop Tsume's own cranium.

"Tsume, have some faith. We allowed him our daughter's hand. I think he won't hurt her…" Koga said before breathing a sigh and lowering his voice, "At least… I hope not intentionally…"

The happily married couple watched as Hana stomped off from the pitiful-looking Ginza, who was yelling out apologizes and trying to catch up with his fiancé.

"They have a lot of work to do if they want to get to where we are." Tsume said with a chuckle as Koga joined her in laughter.

"I remember a time when that was us. You know, before we had the pups. Back when you were a little petite woman and I was… well, I never changed." Koga said as Tsume, a normally gruff and strong-willed woman, blushed brightly as she turned on her husband and started assaulting him.

"You- You shut up! You try pushing out two of your damn kids and lets see how you like it! You try it! You try breast-feeding while spying on a mission! I had to change Kiba's diaper in the middle of a battle!" Tsume yelled fussily, slapping her husband's arms repeatedly as he laughed at her.

"Ha! Knowing you, you probably used the dirty diaper as a weapon against the enemy." Koga said as she her blush turned crimson, slapping at him even quicker than before.

"You bet I did!"

"… I knew you would, but somehow… I'm still disgusted…"

"And that's why I wear the pants around here." Tsume said with a cool smirk, breezing past her slightly discolored husband.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked onto a great clan compound, which stood out in comparison to the low-grade buildings surrounding it. Entering the open gates, Naruto moved without hesitation with Jaken and Fu at his heels as they tried to keep up with their Lord's powerful and commanding stride.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is here, surrounded by such commoners, that could warrant your personal attention?" Jaken said, raising his nose high as he remembered his days as the Lord of Imps.

Such grand days those were…

"Quiet, Jaken." Naruto barked as he stopped in the middle of the compound, sparing the natural beauty of the compounds' interior gardens a glance before he glanced down at Jaken.

"This looks like a ninja animal family compound." Fu stated as she looked around, "You can tell both from the smell in the air and from the little things; like the chew toys, and stuff."

Fu and Jaken both looked up to Naruto, staring at him in unconscious unison while they're eyes glistened with wide child-like curiosity a story behind why they had come. Naruto merely nodded mutely, moving forward as Jaken and Fu snapped out of their naïve fantasies to catch up to him.

They were stupid to believe that he'd waste time trying to explain such simple things to them…

"This is the compound of the Inuzuka clan." Naruto said as he walked with purpose deeper into the compound, the fur on his shoulder billowing slightly.

"Funny." Jaken said as he glanced around, "It reminds me of that priest's compound of monks that we once took refugee in. Don't you agree, my Lord?"

"To be honest, Jaken, I don't remember." Naruto said, not glancing back to see the shock on Jaken's face, "However, that does not trouble me. Trying to recall every minuscule detail of a past life would tedious and annoying at best. The truth is, I have long since accepted that it would be near impossible to do so; especially for one who has lived as long as I have. To recall such description would taken immense aid, something in which we don't have."

"Is that why we're here?" Jaken asked, "To find someone to give such aid, my Lord?"

"No, not at all, Jaken." Naruto said, stopping as he glanced around. Another set of open doors… strange, but not unhelpful, "I'm here to speak with two people. The clan leaders of the Inuzuka family."

"I see, my Lord." Jaken said as Fu merely followed.

"So, you finally made it!" a voice sounded from above them as soon as they stepped into what appeared to be an inner garden on the grounds of the compound. Naruto looked up, his eyebrow raised, as he set his sights on Koga and Tsume Inuzuka.

"I suppose I have." Naruto said simply as Koga jumped off the balcony he and his wife had been sitting on. Jumping high from it, Koga withdrew the sword at his waist as he gripped it with both hands as he came down.

Naruto's brow only rose higher as in a flash he were blocking Koga's strike with his bare hand. There was no need to unleash one of his swords. No, not when such a weak blade could best be dealt with by his own claws.

"Still as calm and casual as ever." Koga said, slicing into the palm Naruto's hand as he pulled his sword away, allowing the blood to drip from his gleaming blade in the daylight.

Naruto only gave him a look, then stared down at his hand. He watched with detached interest as the wound closed itself in mere moments. Koga seemed to chuckle at his staring.

"So, where's that mutt half-brother of yours this time, aye?" Koga asked as he shouldered his blade.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Naruto asked in a deadpan tone as Koga only chuckled more.

"Koga of the Wolf demon tribe." Koga said as Tsume jumped down to join them, "We met one day, both declaring that we'd carve up Naraku."

"I see…" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes as he remembered.

"Yeah. As you know, we demons don't exactly die of old age; especially not after only a thousand years." Koga said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"But I thought it had been much longer than that. It certainly felt so." Naruto said quietly as Koga shrugged.

"That mutt and his friends always said you were bad at tellin' time. I thought it was just a joke…" Koga muttered as Naruto frowned.

"No matter." Naruto said, regaining his dignity, "We have things to discuss."

"Like my being in the dog family?" Koga inquired as Naruto gave him a look.

"I don't care much for details like that, but it is a question I have pondered from your scent in that meeting." Naruto said, "My theory was that the dogs of the Inuzuka clan were mix bred with wolves, which would both explain your scent and Akamaru's near wolf-like tendencies during my battle against Kiba Inuzuka… your son."

"Yup, that's our boy." Koga said, wrapping a hand around Tsume's waist.

"I understand that there were clan matters you wanted to speak to me about." Naruto began, raising a hand when Koga was about to cut him off, "However, I need to be leaving the village soon to deal with some… foreign issues."

"I see…" Koga said, narrowing his eyes, "Well, we understand. You must be a busy a man, after all. Plotting world conquest and all."

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said, nodding in all seriousness to Koga's small jab, "When I return, I'll deal with whatever issues you have. They're not pressing ones, are they?"

"No, not at all." Koga said, and squeezed Tsume's waist when she was about to speak up.

"Good." Naruto said, turning to leave. But before he did, his hand shot out and slashed through Koga's shoulder, leaving a deep gash that spurted blood while Koga's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He fell to his knees while gritting his teeth. He would not cry out in pain, but damn did the kid get a good hit in.

"A wound, for a wound, Koga Inuzuka." Naruto said, "I'm glad another demon leader such as myself is around. I would have found life too easy if all I had to deal with was human vermin."

"Yeah, fun…" Koga spat as he rolled his shoulder while the wound began to heal. Not nearly as fast as Naruto's had, but at least the pain was the first thing to go, "Just know this means payback."

"You're more than welcome to try and gain your retribution." Naruto said calmly as he turned his back to Koga, "That is, if you dare."

And with those last words, Naruto and his two followers swept out of the Inuzuka compound.

"Finally felt your balls drop, huh?" Tsume asked as she helped Koga up.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Koga shot back, his eye twitching as more blood gushed, "This is nothing but a flesh wound!"

"Of course it is…" his wife said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Stalking through the village like a graceful beast of prey, Naruto sought out the scent of Hinata and Ino, who were apparently nearing one another as he moved toward them. He still needed to speak with Ino about his leaving, and with Hinata about her cousin.<p>

"My Lord, aren't those the girls you were cheering on during the Preliminaries?" Jaken inquired as Naruto gave a single nod. The two were coming toward each other from opposite side of the street and Naruto had hastened through an alleyway to meet them.

"Naruto, is that you?" Ino asked as she looked up from the money she was pocketing as Shikamaru and Choji ambled behind her reluctantly.

"Eek!" Hinata squeaked as she glanced up from her cinnamon bun. Next to her was Shino, who raised his head to look at Naruto while Kiba was behind them, glaring at Naruto for no apparent reason while Akamaru whimpered.

"Good day to you all," Naruto said loftily as he graced them with his indomitable presence, using his right hand to place his long blond hair behind his ear.

"You deceived us." Shino said, bringing the somewhat tense silence as all eyes turned to him, "During the second exam, you said you had run into Naruto, but truly you were referring to yourself. Such deceit was unnecessary, Uzumaki-san."

"Was it?" Naruto replied without missing a beat, "Had I confessed I was Naruto, would you have believed me? If you could not tell I was, then why would my telling you I was Naruto Uzumaki have made you believe I was?"

"We could have sensed you out had you not suppressed your chakra." Shino stated as he pushed his shades up on the bridge of his nose. "Right now I am able to tell that your chakra signature, though very small and growing smaller, is that of Naruto Uzumaki."

"I don't think it matters right now." Shikamaru broke in lazily, "If he had told us he was Naruto, we might not have believed him anyway. We might have assumed he had captured Naruto, or taken his body, or something. That exam in the forest was a mess, and just about any number of possibilities could have been plausible while we were in there."

"I concur," Naruto said with a nod of his head, "This is why I said a half-truth, claiming that I had witnessed Naruto Uzumaki defeat the ninja and beasts I had, because I did it myself. I also gave you the hint of there having been a severe change within Uzumaki, because as you can see, there has been."

"And you came back to us in order to show yourself with drastic changes in your attitude and personality, but really, you had become someone completely different." Shikamaru said, his hands behind his head as he cast a lazy glance at Naruto's form.

"Not entirely so," Naruto conceded, "I am still Naruto Uzumaki, it's just that I have become complete. I have now tapped into my potential."

"My insects are fearful of you," Shino stated, though showed no fear himself, "They wish to avoid confrontation against you unless necessary."

"As they should be, Shino Aburame." Naruto sniffed while Kiba growled.

"You may have beat me, but next time I'll knock your block off!" Kiba shouted as Naruto raised a brow.

"You're more than welcome to try, Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said, cracking his knuckle by simply flexing his fingers. Kiba bared his fangs, while Naruto stood before him impassively.

"No, Kiba, s-stop…" Hinata gently made her teammate stand down, "Naruto is much too strong for you to fight now. You should train more so you can catch up to him."

Kiba reluctantly backed down for now, huffing as he did so, "Yeah, Hinata, you're right. But next time, Uzumaki…" Kiba shot Naruto a look, shaking his fist as Naruto merely smirked smugly at him.

Shino stared at Naruto for a long moment, then adjusted his shades before he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, "The day will come when we face one another as well, Naruto Uzumaki. And when it does, I will not hold back."

"As well you shouldn't, Shino Aburame," Naruto said as he tossed his head back arrogantly, "For when we do battle, this Sesshomaru will crush you."

"Umm… Naruto…" Choji spoke up for the first time, "Who's the midget and the girl?"

"I am not a midget, you tub of-" Jaken was bopped atop his head by Naruto, if only not to have to fight an enraged Choji when he had nothing against the plump boy.

"These are my servants, Jaken and Fu." Naruto introduced as fu and Jaken gave a curt bow.

"You have servants?" Ino asked, "How come I've never seen them around?"

"They're somewhat new." Naruto conceded before remembering why he had met up with the gathered people, "However, I have things to discuss with you, Ino. You as well, Hinata."

"I thought we h-had spoken already, N-Naruto…" Hinata said meekly as Naruto nodded.

"We did, but I wish to talk to you once more." Naruto said as Ino shrugged and Hinata nodded shortly.

"Well, anything you can ask them, you can say in front of us!" Kiba said, "We're their teammates, after all. We don't keep secrets!"

Naruto only lifted a brow at the boy while everyone else gave him their varying looks of disappointment in him.

"What?!" but Kiba went ignored as the others turned back to Naruto.

"How about we get something to eat?" Ino suggested as Choji looked like a holiday had come, "There's a restaurant not too far from here."

"Very well then," Naruto said as he gestured for Ino and her teammates to lead the way while Choji did so whilst salivating at the thought of a meal.

"Alright! Barbeque, here I come!" Choji said as Naruto shook his head.

"Hey, Choji, man! Save some for us!" Kiba exclaimed when Choji took off as soon as the shop was in sight.

"Jaken, get out any money you may have." Naruto said, "We are paying for this meal."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said, taking out the scroll filled with various things from their time in the forest. He was sure there was some substantial amounts of money in it somewhere.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about, Naruto?" Ino asked as she sat across from him in the restaurant with Hinata by her side. The others had gotten themselves a large booth nearby while Naruto had slipped away from them and Jaken. Though he did feel somewhat sorry for poor Fu having to endure Choji's appetite, Kiba's animalistic eating habits, Shikamaru's mutterings, and Shino's creepiness.<p>

"I wanted you to know that I will be leaving the village tomorrow at dawn in order to travel to Waterfall." Naruto said promptly as Ino and Hinata looked on in shock.

"But you're in the Final exam!" Ino exclaimed, "You need to train for that. Or is that why you're going to Waterfall?"

"In a way, yes." Naruto said, determined to sharpen his claws as he crushed whoever had taken over the region there.

"Did you… m-maybe… want us to come… w-with you?" Hinata asked meekly, her gaze down at the table but rising to meet his every few seconds.

"If you wish to come, then I will not protest." Naruto begin, but held up a hand to quiet them so he could further speak, "However, I also will not slow my pace to accommodate either of you."

"Oh, so what are we? Unnecessary baggage?" Ino asked tersely as Naruto knew this was not the time to be bluntly truthful.

"No, you are not." Naruto said diplomatically, "However, I will be moving fairly fast to get there in a good amount of time. The people of Waterfall need my help, and it would not due to have the people suffer more than they need to because we were always stopping."

"So we are baggage!" Ino exclaimed quietly, remembering her place in the restaurant, "Well, you know what? I'm coming, and I'll show you I'm not some damsel in distress in need of your rescuing!"

"Ino, you barely tied with Sakura in the-"

"Oh, don't you go there with me, Mr. _Prove-Your-Place-In-The-World-Sakura_!" Ino whispered harshly as she glared up at Naruto, who was beginning to fidget ever so slightly under her heated gaze. "I would have had that match in the bag if you had kept that big mouth of yours shut!"

Naruto, proud of himself for not falling to pieces in face of Ino's anger like he used to, gave a small shrug. "What can I say? I was bored of short pointlessly lame matches."

"You were bored?" Ino asked, her eyes wide as she gazed up at him before they narrowed dangerously, "You were BORED?! You cost me a win, my chance at a promotion, and my dignity all because you were BORED?!"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto offered weakly as Ino reached across the table, and grabbed him by his collar, attempting to strangle him.

"I'll kill you, Uzumaki! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Ino yelled, throttling Naruto despite the fact that she was hurting her hands more so than she was hurting him. Though Naruto found that as her chakra rose in her anger, so did her aura as her grip slowly became more noticeable and more painful.

"Ino, I think you're really starting to h-hurt Naruto…" Hinata informed quietly as she tried to stop the two from fighting, though it was more of Ino killing him with Naruto just allowing her to try.

"Of course I'm hurting him! He screwed up my perfect chance at rising through the ranks!" Ino said as she continued to choke Naruto.

"Actually," Naruto begin, slightly hoarse as he found Ino's chokehold starting to take effect, "if you had won your match, you would have had to fight in the Finals. Meaning that you would have been made to fight one of us, the Finalists, in order to even be considered for the rank of Chunin-ninja."

"And the finalists are made up of cousin Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Dosu of the Sound, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Sand… and you, Naruto…" Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto, who nodded while Ino finally let his neck go.

"Okay, I can kind of see how they'd wipe the floor with me." Ino admitted as she sat back down and crossed her arms under her chest. "But that doesn't change the point that I'm still coming with you. And you're going to help with my training."

Naruto was about to disagree, having no further use nor interest in shinobi tactics or jutsu, but then he thought better of it. Ino did not specify what he had to help her with, merely that she wanted his help. He could probably teach her and others some of the things he had picked up on during his travels a thousand years ago.

"Fine." Naruto conceded to his girlfriend, then looked to Hinata for her decision.

"I'd like to come as well…" Hinata met his gaze shyly, "But I'd need permission from my father and Kurenai-sensei."

"So be it," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'd need my parents permission, but Asuma-sensei wouldn't really care. I'm sure he'll send Shikamaru and Choji with me just to get us outta his hair." Ino said, waving her hand dismissively as though getting her parents permission to leave the country was only a formality. But then again, whenever Ino's father was faced with feminine wraith, he quickly agreed to whatever his daughter or wife wanted.

Perhaps he could learn a thing or two from the man, Naruto thought as he rubbed at his neck.

"Now then, Hinata, about my match against your cousin, Neji Hyuga." Naruto mentioned as Hinata bowed her head.

"I know he's bitter, Naruto, but please don't hurt him too badly." Hinata pleaded quietly, "He's my cousin, and I love my family. Even… Even despite all they do to put me down, I care about my family because I don't have much else. My family, my team and you are my entire life, and I don't want to lose anyone if I can help it."

"Oh, Hinata…" Ino said, giving the girl a small pat on the shoulder. "You're too nice to be a ninja.

"You're very nice as well, Ino." Hinata offered back as Ino scoffed.

"Nah, I'm evil. Just ask Naruto." Ino said with a smile, then, from the corner of her eye, shot Naruto a look that spoke volumes of true evil and a powerful wraith should he dare breath a word in agreement with what she just said.

Oh yes, Ino was truly evil, alright…

"Ino, you are not evil." Naruto offered flatly as Ino gave him a smile.

"Aww, thank you Naruto." Ino gushed as Naruto mentally sweat dropped at her falsely sweet tone.

With that out of the way, the three returned to their friends as they began their meal of barbequed meats and vegetables. At the end of the meal, Naruto had Jaken place the money and a generous tip on what remained of the table from after Kiba and Choji got into a brawl over the last piece whilst Naruto enjoyed it as they fought to his amusement.

Leaving the establishment and going their separate ways, Naruto made his way toward Anko's apartment with Jaken and Fu trailing after him.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Foxy-kun! What's up?" Anko called out as she looked down from her balcony to see Naruto coming toward her building. With a small leap, Naruto landed on the balcony in front of her while Jaken and Fu stepped onto the railing.<p>

"I've come to finish our discussion on Orochimaru's Cursed Mark since I will be leaving tomorrow." Naruto stated as Anko smiled seductively.

"Then please, come in and stay the night." Anko purred, gesturing to her open apartment.

"I have packing to do, so I must refuse your offer." Naruto informed as Anko pouted.

"Meanie… but anyways, come on in. I'll make us some tea." Anko moved back into her apartment with the futon she had been airing out, "Because trust me, it's a long story."

With the futon back in her room and the tea prepared, Naruto and Anko sat down in her sitting room while Jaken and Fu took care to clean the woman's apartment as Naruto needed to keep them busy.

"So, what exactly do you want to know about the guy's special hickey?" Anko broached as Naruto sipped at the tea. It was a little bland, but he doubted if Anko didn't already know this.

"What exactly does his mark entail for those he brands with it?" Naruto asked as Anko rubbed her chin.

"Hmm… Let's see if I can make this sound smart. Orochimaru usually gives his evil doohickey to people he thinks are strong… or those who'll make good guinea pigs if I remember right. He bites the person to apply the seal, and it gives them a relative boost in chakra and strength. The design of the seal varies from person to person, but I think he can chose the seal he wants to brand certain people with. If the unfortunate twerp survives his pedophilic branding, then they would awaken with the first level of the seal activated and the seal would force them into an enraged state due to it's influence on them." Anko explained, looking extremely proud that she had both made Orochimaru sound especially distasteful whilst also sounding smart herself.

"So the mark is a product of his research or is it something he's merely isolated?" Naruto asked as Anko shrugged.

"I don't know, probably both. I do know that the damn things are partially made from his chakra, and that the science department have determined that they interact with the body like an enzyme."

"An enzyme?" Naruto echoed in bewilderment. He might have been a mighty man, but he knew little of the inner-workings of the human body. He probably should have paid more attention in anatomy class back in the Ninja Academy.

"Yeah, not exactly a science-buff myself, but the best I can tell ya is that an enzyme is a chemical produced by a cell which is used to speed up a chemical reaction." Anko said with a shrug of her shoulder, "The nerds over in their lab say that the seal forcefully absorbs a user's chakra while crafting a foreign and unknown chakra within the poor twerp's body in return. The power it grants in comparison to a normal shinobi's strength is nothin' to sniff at, as I'm sure you've seen." Anko cut her eyes over toward Naruto.

"Yes, I witnessed Sasuke's takedown of a normal ninja." Naruto stated while his impassive gaze met Anko's eyes.

"Then you should know how it wouldn't have worked if your little boyfriend didn't already posses a higher than above-average chakra capacity. The science nerds say that its required in order to wield the Cursed Mark's power."

"Then that is why the forced transformation seemingly caused Sasuke's aura to fluctuate." Naruto concluded, remember how Jaken and he had commented on Sasuke's weakened aura and how it was trying to imitate that of a demon's.

"His what?" Anko echoed, now the one confused.

"Every being, and certain items have an aura. People are born with it, items are instilled with it. Aura comes from the person's very nature. The stronger they are, the stronger their natural aura. It is like the unseen, untapped chakra of the world. The most primitive and natural energy of the world at large. Everyone has the potential to unlock and use their aura, but very few know how." Naruto explained as Anko quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And what? You're one of the few?" she shot back teasingly, "Because ya know, you can unlock my aura any day of the week, Foxy-kun."

"Actually, I already have." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh you naughty boy." but Naruto continued on as though she hadn't said this, though the dusty pink in his cheek suggested that he wished she hadn't.

"I did it to save your life in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru had attacked you. I'm sure you've noticed yourself stronger and more attune than usual."

"Yeah, but more attune with what?" Anko asked, leaning forward on the sofa.

Just as Naruto was about to answer, a crash came from inside Anko's kitchen.

"Don't be in there fucking up any of my stuff!" Anko yelled, "You break it, you fuckin' bought it!"

"A thousand pardons, Miss Anko, Lord Sesshomaru." Fu scrabbled out to the kitchen doorway where she bent in apology to Anko and Naruto.

"Nah, its okay, kid." Anko chuckled at seeing the kid sweat, "I was only teasing ya."

Then another crash was heard, and Jaken's swearing.

"You, however, will get your little midget ass beaten if I hear another of my dishes break in there, shortie!" Anko shouted at the wall before Jaken came and bowed next to Fu.

"Please forgive my clumsiness, Lady Anko, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken groveled.

"I don't wanna hear that crap, twerp! Go clean that mess up before someone steps in glass!" Anko commanded, making Jaken jump and hurry to the job.

"Fu, come." Naruto said as the girl was about to go and help.

"Yeah, girlie. Come sit next to Mama Anko." Anko patted the space between her and Naruto.

Fu moved with hesitation, but eventually she warily eased herself between the two, finding the space greatly uncomfortable as her lord and master eyed her with so little emotion that she could feel the cold within his gaze creeping upon her in a shiver.

"Now, about my attunement?" the way Anko wiggled her eyebrows, Naruto suspected there was something that had gone unnoticed.

"I imposed my aura upon your own with Jaken controlling the procedure. He, in a nutshell, balanced your aura so you would become basically… perfect."

Anko stared at him, and then she laughed. Naruto's eye twitched.

"I find nothing to be funny here, Anko. You've noticed it," he breathed as Fu and Anko locked onto his words and lips while they barely parted, "In your strength. In your speed. In your abilities. The longer time goes on, the more comfortable you grow into your power sense of self."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Anko muttered.

"I made you as close to perfect as a mortal human like you could get." Naruto said, his bland viasge burning into Anko, "You'll also notice other things around you, such as your ability to sense presences may have altered slightly."

"Yeah, it has…" Anko admitted, looking away from them and to the fabric of her couch, "It's like I can sense chakra, and something… else… I don't know what these things are. One is like a dark cloud spread over Konoha, choking it like a mass of smog. The others are much smaller, like dots of light in the darkness. There are just so many…"

"Those smaller auras are the people and things around you. You don't sense nature just yet because you've lived your entire life blocking it out so you could sense people and their chakra. You've conditioned yourself to forget the world when searching out the presence of others. Once you get that sense of nature back, you'll be able to tap into it and its power."

"And the dark cloud, Lord Sesshomaru?" Fu asked, curious about that, "What about that?"

"That would be my monolithic existence," Naruto informed, making the two women gasp in surprise.

"But I don't feel you like that here! I feel warmth from you." Fu gave without knowing.

"So, you've begun to change as well. You're prolonged exposure to my awesome aura has already taken effect." Naruto pondered, his quiet and subdued tone causing Anko to lean forward onto Fu's side.

"She's right, I can't feel you here." Anko said, "Even focusing on you, I don't feel anything but the warmth of your aura."

"Nothing but warmth, right?' Naruto inquired, to which the women nodded, "No good or bad? Light or dark? Not even the presence of my chakra?"

Then Anko gasped as she realized what he was implying. Fu, however, did not understand.

"I see you've figured it out. That is right. My aura is suppressed very tightly when in myself. Buried so far, in fact, that the few times I released my power at the Exams is still potent in the air."

"But the level of power it would take to spread what I'm feeling-"

"Was needed to help heal Rock Lee's injuries and unlock his true potential. Much like your own latent powers."

"But you had to have done it more so than that. Who else did you tap into?" Anko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. I also used a larger portion of my power to fight Kiba Inuzuka and show-off a bit in a meeting with the governing body of the village." Naruto paused as he thought more so, "Again I showed my power when confronted in secret, another time when I was about to fight Jiraiya-"

"You mean Lord Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin?! The Toad Sage also known as the Town Madman?! Strongest of the three?" Anko asked hysterically as one who recognized the power of the Sannin, especially since she studied under Orochimaru.

"Then again when I confronted that Kabuto boy in a hotel downtown." Naruto went on as though the two females weren't gawking at him.

"I was there, and I felt the air grow dense, but I would have never thought that man was Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin…" Fu muttered to herself.

"Wait! You said Kabuto?" Anko enquired, "As in the same one that nearly murdered Sasuke Uchiha in his sleep?"

"What?" Naruto whispered deathly.

"Yeah, Kakashi caught the brat trynna snuff out the other brat in the medical wing of the tower. He escaped, and the village is on high-alert looking for him."

"Hmm…" Naruto fell silent in thought before standing suddenly, "Fu, Jaken, we're leaving."

"Hey, wait. What's your hurry all of a sudden?" Anko asked while Jaken scrambled out of the kitchen with soapy hands.

"I had not realized that this Kabuto vermin was so crafty. Also, I have not seen my teammates since I confronted Kabuto at the hotel a few hours ago."

"Oh, them." Anko flopped back down on her couch, kicking her feet up and relaxing. "I heard a few hours ago that Uchiha and some other brats got themselves thrown in lock-up for trashing some hotel on the southeast side of the village. A message came by bird just a couple of minutes before you arrived, actually."

"Umm, my Lord," Jaken began.

"Don't say it, Jaken," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh.

"Well, at least now we know why they weren't following us out from the hotel." Fu said. Imagining Hoki sitting in a holding cell was a little amusing, but she was very scared for her one and only friend.

Naruto left Anko's apartment complex the same way he came. Anko waved him off, inviting him back any time. Jaken was convinced the woman was highly inappropriate and should never be allowed alone with his young lord. Fu, however, was a little more concerned with her friend and those other people sitting in jail rather than what that Anko woman wanted to do with Lord Sesshomaru behind closed doors.

"My Lord, what shall we do now?" Jaken asked as they walked down the street.

"Its simple, isn't it?" Naruto said, placing his long blond hair behind his ear, "We're go to get the others out of jail."

"Can't we just leave them there?"

And with that said, Jaken was left sprawled out in the middle of the street with a large bump on his noggin. Naruto walked onward as though nothing had happened, even while Fu kept glancing back at the little man.

"Wa-Wait, my Lord!" Jaken shouted when he came to, seeing Naruto and Fu round the corner two blocks away. "My Lord! Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru! My Lord, wait!"


End file.
